Nia's Q & A with the Wicked Characters
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Nia's interview with our favorite Wicked characters. Will be mostly Musical-verse, but some references to the book will be made. NOTE: I've read some of the other Wicked interviews out there, and I loved them. I just wanted to write on of my own. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!
1. Meet and Greet

Dorothy entered the small room, holding her dog, Toto, close to her.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Dorothy said to her dog.

"Oh, please, don't you think that's getting very old?" a female voice said in the silence. Dorothy jumped. "Who said that?" she asked, squinting in the darkness.

"I did!" the voice replied. "Who else would be talking?"

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll tell you when our other guests arrive," the voice said again.

The door opened and a scarecrow and a tin man walked in. Dorothy turned around. "Scarecrow, Tinman, I'm so happy to see you!" Dorothy squealed as she gave her friends a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Dorothy!" the Scarecrow said.

Just then, a bubble entered the room. It popped to reveal a blonde woman in a blue dress. "Lady Glinda!" Dorothy exclaimed as she ran to give Glinda a hug.

"Hello, Dorothy!" Glinda smiled.

"Is everyone here yet?" the Tinman asked.

"Look around! Does it look like we're all here yet?" the female voice asked.

"No need to be so sassy about it!" the Tinman replied. "Ow!" he exclaimed when something hit him on the head. He picked it up and found out that it was a hairbrush. "Watch it!" the voice said as the Tinman felt the brush being pulled out of his hand.

The next people to walk into the room were two women. Dorothy screamed when she saw them. One of them was wearing stripped stockings and was in a wheelchair and the other one was green.

"Who invited the farm brat?" the green woman asked.

"Sorry, I need her to do this interview," the voice apologized.

"It's the Witch! Quick, I need water!" Dorothy yelled.

The voice crackled. "You really think that's going to work?"

"It worked last time!" Dorothy protested.

"Yeah….right! Sure it did!"

The door opened again and a man and a woman entered. The green woman looked ready to kill them as soon as she laid her eyes on them. "And they're here, too?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I need them too. This is a Wicked interview. Therefore, I need the characters of Wicked. Duh!" the voice said.

"I don't want to be here any more than you want to be here," the woman said.

"Wait, if this is a Wicked interview, why is Dorothy here?" Glinda asked.

"Because…. Because…. because she is! Deal with it!" the voice screamed. "Alright, now we're all here," the voice said calmly.

"Can we please turn on the lights? I'm afraid of the dark," Dorothy said.

The mysterious girl clapped her hands twice and the lights came on. There were four chairs with names on them; Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessarose. Dorothy sat down in Elphaba's chair and was immediately struck with lightning. "AH!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of the chair. "What was that for?" she asked.

"That's not your chair!" the voice said from above.

"Where's mine?" asked the man.

"You don't get one!" the voice answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you! Make me like you and you can get a chair. I think that you are evil and self-centered. I hope you'll prove me wrong. I doubt you will."

"Hey, that's my line!" the woman said.

"Fine, you can get floor cushions." She clapped her hands twice and four more cushions appeared with names on them; Dorothy, Boq, Morrible, Wizard.

"Now that we are all here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nia, pronounced Nee-uh, and welcome to my interview." A chair turned around to face them, but no one was sitting in it.

"Where are you?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm right here, sitting in the chair! I've chosen to make myself invisible, just because it's more fun for me."

"It would make us more confortable if we could see you," Glinda said, smoothing out her skirt.

"Okay, I'll do it for you, Glinda." The voice said. She snapped her fingers and she appeared. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and short jeans. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing pink glasses.

"Better?" she asked them. They all nodded in agreement. "Great! The first part of the interview will be later, but since it has been a while, let's get to know each other." A plate of chocolate chip cookies appeared in front of everyone. "Help yourselves," Nia said as she grabbed two cookies.

"No thank you," Fiyero said. "I can't eat."

"Oh, right," Nia said, her mouth full of cookies. "Where are my manners?" she swallowed her food and snapped her fingers. Fiyero was instantly changed back into a human. "I do like human Fiyero much better than scarecrow Fiyero!" Elphaba leaned over and kissed Fiyero, which made both Dorothy and Glinda look like they were going to be sick. "Okay, I understand why Glinda's upset, but, Dorothy, why are you gagging?" Nia asked the farm girl.

"This is a lot to process. The Wicked Witch of the West is alive."

"So am I!" Nessarose protested.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked, turning around.

"You don't remember me? Of course you don't. I bet you remember crushing me with your house and taking my shoes!" Nessa yelled.

"They were a gift!" Dorothy protested, looking at Glinda.

"Sorry about that!" Glinda said, looking down.

"You do realize, of course, that I would eventually want my shoes back, right?" Nessa asked.

"But, they're so beautiful!" Dorothy protested.

"Dorothy, give Nessa back her shoes. She can't walk without them!" Nia said.

Dorothy growled, but took off the shoes. She gave them back to Nessa. Nessa took off her old shoes and replaced them with the ruby ones. She stood up and walked to her seat next to Glinda. "They also have sentimental value," she said, looking up at her sister, who was seated in between her and Fiyero. Elphaba smiled back.

"Now that that is taken care of, we can start," Nia said, clapping her hands. The group found themselves on a stage. An audience was cheering in front of them. Elphaba shielded her eyes from the blinding lights.

"What is going on?" Morrible asked from her seat on the floor.

"Didn't I just explain that? We're doing a Wicked Interview!"

"Why?"

"You're really asking for it! Because I want to! I've read other interviews online and I thought to myself _'It would be really fun to write one of my own?'_ So I am. That's why!" Nia yelled from her seat behind her desk. She had a pen and paper in her hand, ready to record some answers. "Hello, everyone and welcome to Nia's Q and A with the Wicked characters. I'm your lovely host, Nia. Now please give it up for our wonderful participants!" The crowd cheered. Glinda did her bubble wave and Elphaba gripped Fiyero's hand tightly. "Okay, everyone! This is it. Please submit your questions and/or dares for our guests as a review or a PM. I will do about 10 - 15 per episode. Don't worry, I will get to everyone! Good luck!"

"How long will we be here?" Fiyero asked.

"Until I decide to end the interviews," Nia said, writing something down in the notebook.

"When will that be?" Fiyero asked again.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you? Don't make me turn you back into a scarecrow!" Fiyero violently shook his head and Elphaba hugged him. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"No, I won't. I do like it better when Fiyero is human. But stop asking so many questions. That's the reviewers' job," Nia said, looking up. "Don't worry, Fiyero. You're staying human, for now." Fiyero didn't know if he should be relieved or scared.

"Can I please have a change back?" Boq asked. "Sitting on the floor like this is painful."

"Not unless the reviewers say so!" Nia retorted. "Well, that's all for today! Don't forget to review or PM your questions and dares. 'Till next time!"

* * *

**Please review (or PM!) Please! Virtual iPhones for anyone who does!**


	2. Episode 1

"And we're back with Nia's Q & A with Wicked Characters!" Nia announced as the audience cheered.

"Finally!" Dorothy complained, stretching.

"Shhh! We need to start! Our first question is from **LifeinWatercolor **for everyone,_What's a superpower that you wish you could have?_"

"Mind control!" Morrible shouted.

"Time control!" Elphaba retorted.

"X-ray vision," Boq said.

"Controlling the elements, like the Avatar!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Invisibility," Glinda said, playing with her wand.

"I don't know. I never thought about it," Dorothy said.

"All the power in the world!" the Wizard said, standing up with his hands in the air. That earned him a weird looks from everyone. He cleared his throat and continued. "Flying would be nice," he said, sitting down.

"Okay, then," Nia said, not removing her eyes from the Wizard. "Our next question is from **Eriphabottackson** and it's for everyone, _If you had a fanfiction account, what kind of Wicked stories would you write? (Fiyeraba one shots, Elphie and Fiyero having kids, Glinda post- For Good, etc)?"_

"What is fanfiction?" asked Dorothy.

"Do I have to explain everything?" Nia asked, rubbing her head.

"You never explain anything!" Boq shouted.

Nia glared at him. Boq looked away, afraid that something would fall on him if he said another word.

"Glinda and Fiyero stories!" Glinda said, glaring at her former fiancée.

"Fiyeraba oneshots," answered Elphaba.

"Elphaba and Fiyero having kids!" Fiyero said. Elphaba smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up!" she scolded him. Fiyero rubbed the back of his head and Nia laughed at him.

"Gloq stories!" Boq said. Glinda took off one of her heals and threw it at Boq's tin head. It made a loud banging sound.

"I would write stores about Boq and me together, but now I'm not so sure now," Nessa said, glaring at Boq.

"Elphaba and I being happy together," the Wizard said.

"The Wicked Witch of the West surrendering and me becoming the sole ruler of Oz," Morrible shouted.

"I would write a Wizard of Oz story," Dorothy smiled.

"Out next review is from **Moreanswers24**, _Don't change Boq back, remove Dorothy's pillow and I dare Dorothy to jump off a cliff without any assistance of Broom, bubble or any other magic." _Nia crackled like Elphaba and a cliff outside the studio appeared.

"I can't believe it! Why does everyone hate me?" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Everyone doesn't have you," Nia said, putting extra emphasis on _everyone_. "There's bound to be a Wicked fan out there that pities you. Though I doubt it."

"I'm not jumping off a cliff. It's demeaning!" Dorothy said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have Dorothy die when I still need her to answer questions. But, I can remove her pillow." The pillow under Dorothy disappeared and left Dorothy sitting on the bare floor. "This floor is cold!" she complained.

" Our next guest is **Elphaba'sGirl**. She has a lot. Thank you! Dorothy, _Do you have a brain? That also goes for Morrible and the Wizard."_

"I have a brain!" Dorothy said.

"But, do you use it?" Nia asked, writing everything down.

"Of course we do!" Dorothy, Morrible and the Wizard said at the same time.

_"Fiyero, you have a perfectly legit excuse, especially since you met Elphaba (She does make everyone's lives better, doesn't she?)"_

"Yes, she does," Fiyero said. Elphaba didn't know if she should slap him or blush, so she just looked down.

_"Glinda; how many pairs of shoes do you own?"_

"A lot. Too many to count."

_"Your Terribleness; (I address you as such not out of respect but because you truly are terrible) I dare you to let Elphaba choose any spell from the Grimmerie to case on you (Elphie, please don't kill him. I'm not done yet. Maiming is acceptable.)"_

"Wizard, I think that mean you," Nia said in a serious tone when no one answered.

"It could mean the Morrible. She's terrible," The Wizard defended himself.

"No, sorry, it's you." A smile crept onto Nia's face.

"I don't have the Grimmerie. I gave it to Glinda at the end of the musical," Elphaba said, looking disappointed.

Nia gestured to Elphaba's lap and the Grimmerie appeared. Elphaba smiled and flipped through the pages. She crackled when she found a spell.

"You have to teach me how to crackle like that!" Nia said.

"Any time!" Elphaba grinned. She went over to the Wizard and began to chant. A few seconds later, lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck the Wizard. "Ow! That hurt!" the Wizard exclaimed.

"It's supposed to! It's lightning! That's the point!" Elphaba said as she closed the Grimmerie. Lightning struck again. "You can stay like that until you get another question," Nia said. More lightning.

_"I want Elphaba to throw a bucket of water on Dorothy's head. SEE HOW IT FEELS FARM BRAT!"_

"YES!" shouted Elphaba. "Thank you!" A bucket of water appeared on the floor next to Elphaba. Dorothy looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if she was really going to do it or not.

"I hope you melt!" Elphaba said before she dumped the entire bucket on Dorothy's head. Dorothy let out a high-pitched scream. "Wow! I didn't even know that note existed. Well done, Dorothy!" Nia said as the audience cheered for Elphaba.

_"Wizard; I want Glinda to whack you on the head with her wand!"_

Lightning stopped striking the Wizard. Glinda stood up and approached the Wizard from behind. She whacked him on the head and took him by surprise. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"A reviewer wanted her to do that," Nia said simply.

"What?"

"Never mind. Next, we welcome **Mad-Idina-Fan98**. She says, _No Boq you cannot get changed back."_

"What?" Boq shouted.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm reading a question!" Nia snapped at him.

_"Aha, Glinda, have you forgiven Elphie and Yero? Surely you must have, they're your best friends and they deserve happiness together. Fish, why are you so heartless and ugly and covered in make up? Dorothy, why are you such an annoying little brat? And why would you try to kill my Elphie what did she ever do to you? Wizard, I just want to say you have the most incredible daughter ever and you tried to kill her, you heartless beast. Yero, if you had one wish what would it be? Elphie, if you had one wish what would it be?"_

Glinda looked down. "I guess I'm over the whole Fiyero dumping me for Elphaba thing. They are my best friends and I want them to be happy together." The audience awed at the heartfelt confession. Nia whipped her eyes with a tissue that she pulled out of the air.

"Fish? What fish?" Morrible asked.

"She means you!" Nia said dryly, filing her nails.

"I'm not a fish!" Morrible protested.

"Just answer the question!" Nia snapped, pointing her nail file at Morrible.

"First of all, I'm not heartless. Boq's the heartless one!"

"Thanks for bringing that up," Boq said as he played cards with his other floor mates.

"Second, I'm not ugly. I'm unique."

"Tell that to someone who cares!" Elphaba muttered.

"And third, I wear make-up because it makes me feel beautiful. It's not easy being me!"

"Firstly, it's not easy being _GREEN_! No offence," Nia said, looking at Elphaba.

"Non taken," Elphaba responded.

"She tried to kill me!" Dorothy said, pointing at Elphaba.

"Oh please!" Elphaba retorted.

"She tried to kill me and steal my shoes!"

"Technically, they're my shoes!" Nessa interrupted.

"You killed my sister!" Elphaba yelled at the young girl.

"It's not my fault!" Dorothy shouted.

"She right. It's the Wizard's fault," Nia said.

"What?!" the Wizard asked.

"You told Dorothy to kill Elphaba. Dorothy didn't know any better. And I'm only defending Dorothy because I grew up watching _The Wizard of Oz_. That's the only reason." Nia wanted to make that very clear.

"Thank you… I think," Dorothy said, placing her finger to her chin.

"I said that I was sorry!" the Wizard said, looking up from his card game.

"No, you didn't!" Elphaba shouted at him.

"Apologize, now!" Nia commanded him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath.

"Like you mean it!" Nia said, pulling a lightning bolt out of nowhere.

The Wizard stared at the lightning bolt for a while before turning back to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry that I ruined your life," the Wizard said sincerely.

Elphaba looked away, not wanting to forgive him yet.

"That will have to do, for now. Hey, Elphaba, look on the bright side, at least he sounded sincere," Nia said hopefully.

"He never would have apologized if you didn't tell him to," Elphaba said sadly.

"True, he wouldn't have because I get to make up what all of you say and do. That includes you, Elphaba," Nia said, glaring at her. Elphaba looked shocked, but said nothing. "Oh, and it's also Morrible's fault!" Nia added as an afterthought

"How is it my fault?" Morrible asked, shocked.

"Don't play innocent with me! You know what you did!"

"I'm confused!"

"Oh, so you don't remember causing a tornado to send Dorothy to Oz and crush Nessa?" Nia asked sarcastically.

"IT WAS YOU!?" Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, Dorothy and Nessa said together.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know about that," Nia said, shrinking under her desk. "My bad!"

"This is awkward!" the Wizard said.

"Why would you do that?" Elphaba said, hugging her sister close to her.

"Well….I…. ask the next question, Nia!"

Nia gave Morrible a look that meant _Don't tell me what to do! _but continued.

"Fiyero and Elphaba, one wish!" Nia repeated.

"One wish? I would wish that I could spend the rest of my life with Elphaba," Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba's chin so she would look at him. Elphaba smiled and kissed him. Dorothy started to gag. "Don't ruin this perfect moment!" Nia warned her as she pointed the lightning bolt at Dorothy's face.

"I would wish the same thing!" Elphaba whispered into Fiyero's ear.

"Okay, I know that this is a lovey-dovey moment, but we need to continue. Our next guest is **EmeraldElphaba**. Oh wow, she has a list of dares. This should be good! First, _Turn Morrible into a fish_."

"Too late!" Glinda laughed. Elphaba gave her a high five.

"Good one! But I think she meant an actual fish," Nia said, in between breaths.

A fish bowl filled with water appeared on the floor next to Morrible. "Elphaba, she's all yours," said Nia.

Elphaba stood up with the Grimmerie under her arm. She went over to Morrible and chanted the spell. A few seconds later, there was a poof of smoke and a little goldfish was swimming in the bowl. Its mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

"Is there a way you can make her a talking fish? She needs to answer more questions," Nia said, starring at the fish. Elphaba nodded and waved her hand.

"This is ridiculous!" fish-Morrible said.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming!" Nessa sang.

"Next, _Tell Elphaba the Wizard is her father. Then, let her slap him, turn him to stone, or both for being such an jerk_." Elphaba's mouth dropped open. The Wizard turned a bright shade of red.

"He's my _what_?" Elphaba spat.

"I'm her father?" The Wizard asked.

Two green bottles appeared on Nia's desk. "Do you both recognize these?" she asked, standing up and handed them to Elphaba and the Wizard.

"My mother's bottle," Elphaba whispered.

"Your mother?" the Wizard asked. Elphaba glared at him.

"So, it's your fault! This is your fault!" she shouted at him, shoving her hand in his face.

"Elphaba, please, I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a…"

"Don't even start that!" Elphaba spat at him.

"I though that you figured out that he was your father with one of the earlier reviews?" Dorothy asked.

"Stay out of this, farm brat!" Elphaba shouted. Dorothy looked like she was about to cry. "You really are wicked!" Dorothy shouted at her. Everyone fell silent. Elphaba glared at her. Nia stepped in between them. "Okay, before you do something unforgivable to this poor, little, innocent girl, let me just say that…"

"Poor, yes. Little, yes. Innocent, heck no!" Elphaba shouted. Nia gave her a sympathetic look. "Right!"

"Hey!" Dorothy shouted, thinking that Nia just defended her.

"Sorry. This is a _Wicked_ interview. And in _Wicked_, you are considered evil." Dorothy started to cry. Nia went over to her and gave her a hug. Elphaba looked like she was going to be sick.

"What?" Nia asked. "Well, I'm a nice person in general. A little sassy and demanding, yes, but I hate it when nice people cry. And in her defense, Elphaba, in the _Wizard of Oz_, you were a little scary."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba apologized to Dorothy. "I really didn't mean to scare you." Dorothy looked at Elphaba and stopped crying. She turned around and faced the audience with her arms crossed.

"Getting back to the dare, Elphaba, you can still slap with Wizard and turn him to stone."

"Don't you need me to answer questions?" the Wizard asked, shocked.

"Yes. That's why this is only temporary. Elphaba can turn you back when you get a question or dare," Nia said.

Elphaba got up and slapped the Wizard across the face with all of her strength. She snapped her fingers and the Wizard turned into stone.

"Can you un-stone his ears so he can at least hear what we're saying?" Nia asked with a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba signed and the Wizard's ears returned to normal.

"Next, _Make Nessa apologize to Boq in front of everyone_."

"Why do I have to apologize?" Nessa asked.

"Well, it is your fault he's tin," Nia said gently.

"It's Elphaba's fault! She turned him tin!"

"Because you made his heart shrink!" Elphaba argued. "I did it to save his sorry Munchkin life!"

"I thought that he loved me!" Nessa shouted, pointing at Boq. The audience muttered in agreement.

"You did make it seem that you loved her, Boq," Nia said, glancing at Boq.

"Well…I…" Boq started.

"Both of you can apologize," Nia suggested.

"What?!" Nessa and Boq said together.

"Do it!" Nia commanded. She pulled out her lightning bolt. "And make it heartfelt!"

"I'm sorry for making your heart shrink," Nessa said.

"And I'm sorry that I led you on all of these years," Boq said. They hugged and the audience cheered. Nia whipped her eyes with a tissue.

"Let's get on with it before I start sobbing," she said, wiping her eyes. "_Dump water on Dorothy, call her a wicked witch, and send her through a trapdoor in the floor_," Nia said as she laughed.

"I just dried off!" Dorothy yelled.

"It's what the people want. And you've got to give the people what they want, right?" Nia asked, looking at the Wizard, then remembering that he was still stone. "Elphaba, would you like to do the honors, again?" Nia asked as the bucket appeared again.

"It would be my pleasure," Elphaba said, standing up. A trap door appeared on the floor.

"Come on, be a good sport," Nia said as she pulled Dorothy off of the floor and led her to the trap door. Elphaba was standing there, waiting.

"You wicked witch!" Elphaba yelled as she poured the water on Dorothy, again.

"This water's cooooooooooooold!" Dorothy screamed as she fell through the trap door and landed on the ground with a thud.

"I think that's enough melting for one episode," Nia said as Dorothy reappeared, soaking wet.

"Last dare from this reviewer_, I kind of want to see a broomstick vs. bubble fight between Elphaba and Glinda._"

"What?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba's broomstick appeared next to her. "How are we supposed to do this?" she asked, grabbing her broom.

"That's for you to figure out," Nia said, getting out her video camera to tape the fight.

"Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!" the audience chanted. Glinda and Elphaba stood up and the crowd went crazy. Glinda started to twirl her bubble wand like she was a ninja and a big, pink bubble shot forward towards Elphaba. She popped it with the handle of her broom. This went on for about half an hour.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Nia said, putting her camera down. She looked at Glinda and Elphaba, who were out of breath, panting on the floor. Fiyero helped Elphaba up and Nessa went to Glinda. Once they were seated, Nia continued.

"Next, we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says, _*stands up in the front row of the audience* Elphaba, why don't you use a spell to make Nessa and Boq hold hands and make it look like they're super glued together, of course it'll make your sister happy but I just want to se Boq embarrassed. Morrible, Dorothy and the Wizard. Meh I don't want to waste any of my time insulting you three cause you're just a waste of space... Actually how would you three react if you were locked in a room with each other? Oh and Morrible, what was it like falling out of the ugly tree and hitting all the branches on the way down? Now give me my virtual iPhone... please *folds arms and taps foot impatiently*_

"I don't think that there is a spell for that," Elphaba said, scanning the Grimmerie.

"There's not?" Nia asked, panicking.

"No, wait, found one!" Elphaba said, standing up. Nessa went over and knelt down next to Boq. Elphaba chanted the spell and Nessa and Boq's hands joined together. Boq groaned and Nessa slapped him with her free hand.

"Can he please get a change back? His tin hand is cold," Nessa complained.

"Well, we will see what the reviewers say. And I'm thinking about giving Boq a chair, because I don't want Nessa to sit on the floor. I like her," Nia said, wondering if she should be nice to Boq.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Boq asked, not understanding why everyone hated him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, like Nessa, I actually believed that you loved her when you danced with her at the Ozdust," Nia said.

"Good point!" Glinda said.

"You were the one who set me up with Nessa!" Boq said, turning around.

"Yes, I did. Because I though that you would be perfect together," Glinda said.

"No, you just wanted me to stop stalking you!" Boq argued.

"So, you admit to stalking Glinda?" Nia said, leaning forward in her chair. This was going somewhere.

"Well…I…um… you see… don't you have another question?"

"Not until you answer that one," Nia retorted.

"Okay, maybe I was over the top a little."

"A little? You were passing me notes in every class!" Glinda shouted at him.

Boq turned around to face the audience. "You liked them, didn't you?"

Glinda blushed. "I thought that they were sweet and that you were a nice boy. I just wasn't in love with you."

"Good job, Glinda. Honestly is the best policy, sometimes," Nia said shook out her hand from writing so much. "Oh my Oz, a seven page Word document. This was a good question and answer portion.

"I didn't fall from an ugly tree!" Morrible shouted.

"Right, you were born that way," Nia said dryly.

"Isn't there one more question for me?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, right, about you, Morrible, and the Wizard in the same room together," Nia said, rereading her paper.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind. Hated people have got to stick together, right?" Morrible said.

"Yes!" Nia agreed.

"I barley know her!" Dorothy argued.

"Than you would get to know her!" Nia said calmly.

The Wizard didn't answer. "Right, stone!" Nia said, looking down.

"Shouldn't we change Morrible and the Wizard back now?" Fiyero asked.

"I think that we should wait until the next episode," Nia said, looking from the stone statue and the fish."

"Change me back, NOW!" fish-Morrible shouted from her bowl.

"But, I've always wanted a pet goldfish!" Nia said, picking up the bowl and placing it on her desk. The audience roared with laughter. "Fine! You can return to normal if the reviewers say so. We're going to have to free the Wizard from his stone outline because we need him for questions. But you, Miss Talking Fish, one the other hand, can stay the same." The Wizard was freed from the stone.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, stretching. "I thought I would never get out!"

"Don't hold your breath," Nia warned.

"If he get's a change, why don't I?" Morrible asked.

"Because you can still talk!" Elphaba said.

"I won't answer any questions unless I can be human again!" Morrible argued.

"You were never a human!" Glinda and Elphaba said at the same time.

"True!" Nia corrected herself. "Fine!" Nia said as she gave in. She placed the bowl back on the floor and snapped her fingers. Morrible was turned back into a human.

"Thank you!" she hissed through her teeth.

"I'm starting to regret this already," Nia muttered. "Okay, that's it for this episode! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I still have more virtual IPhones to give away!"

"What's an IPhone?" Elphaba asked. Nia gave her one. "How do you work this thing?"

"While I teach Elphaba about the world of technology, send in your questions and dares for the next episode. The more, the better! Stay tuned for the next installment of Nia's Q & A with Wicked characters!"

"I'm still confused," Elphaba said, holding the IPhone far away from her face. Nia went over to her and tried her best to explain it as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Special thank you to **LifeinWatercolor, Eriphabottackson, Moreanswers24, Elphaba'sGirl, Mad-Idina-Fan98, EmeraldElphaba, **and **MyVisionIsDying.** You all received your virtual IPhones.


	3. Episode 2

"And, we're back!" Nia announced. Elphaba was playing Candy Crush on the IPhone Nia gave her.

"Elphaba!" Nia called.

"One sec! I'm on Level 110!" Elphaba called back.

"Whoa! Wait, I'm on Level 107! How did you beat me?" Nia said, glancing over Elphaba's shoulder.

"Can we please get on with the interviews!" Morrible asked.

"You really want to be turned back into a fish, don't you?" Nia asked, staring at Morrible. Morrible shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Okay, now, please welcome back to the show **Elphaba'sGirl**. She says, _Firstly; I don't want Morrible to change back. I like her as a fish. Like, a real fish. Wizard, you can change back so I can attack."_

"We've taken care of that!" Nia said, smiling.

"_Secondly; I want Frex in this story. You shall see why. (Here Elphaba, I got you this; it's a knife) Now, Elphaba, you can go first steal Frex's lame toupee, then murder him any way you deem necessary. Hehe._"

"NO!" Elphaba shouted. Frex entered the studio. He was greeted by boos and hisses from the audience.

"That was the exact reaction I was hoping for," Nia said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Papa?" Nessa asked. Frex bent down to hug his favorite daughter. Elphaba sighed and turned around. "My precious little Nessa. What are you doing in this place?" Frex asked, kissing Nessa's head.

"You can stop doting on her. She's not in a wheelchair anymore," Nia said.

"Who are you?" Frex asked.

"Please don't make me introduce myself. I really don't want to right now."

"Where's that knife?" Elphaba asked under her breath.

"You!" Frex snarled when he saw Elphaba.

"Hello, Father," Elphaba said in a perky voice.

"What's the embarrassment doing here?" Frex shouted at Nia.

"First of all, don't shout at me. This is my world. Second, Elphaba is not an embarrassment. And third, sit down!" Nia commanded him.

"Sit down where?" Frex asked.

"On the floor, with all of the other hated people!" Nia said like it was obvious.

"Wait, if the hated people are on the ground, why am I here? I thought you like me?" Nessa asked with wide eyes.

"I do!" Nia defended herself. Nessa was able to let go of Boq's hand and she sat back in her seat. Frex took her place. A knife appeared in Elphaba's lap.

"Frex will be here for the next episode to answer your questions. Back to the dare. Elphaba, don't kill him." Nia said, reaching for the knife. Elphaba pulled it out of her reach. "Can I keep the knife?"

"Why?" Nia asked, surprised.

"You never know," Elphaba said, looking at the knife.

"Elphie!" Nia said sternly. Elphaba reluctantly gave Nia the knife and Nia put it in her desk for safekeeping.

"_Thirdly; Yero, you and Elphie sing a duet now."_

"What should we sing?" Fiyero asked, taking Elphaba's hand.

"As Long as You're Mine!" Nia said, jumping up and down in her seat.

"What's that?" Dorothy asked.

"It's a love song that they sang before you killed Nessa," Nia said casually.

"It's wasn't a love song!" Elphaba protested, blushing.

"Elphaba, we've all seen the musical. Trust me, it's a love song!" Nia said.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine…"_

"Wait!" Nia interrupted them. She went over to Elphaba and Fiyero and grabbed their hands. "If we are going to do this, we are going to do this the proper way."

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked as Nia pulled both of them out of their chairs.

Nia led them to the front of the stage and told them to kneel down.

"Now, look into each other's eyes and sing!"

Elphaba and Fiyero stared at her for a while, but eventually sang. By the middle of the song, they were lost in each other's eyes. The leaned forward and were locked in a passionate kiss. When the audience cheered, the pulled away violently.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, recovering.

"That was the most beautiful and romantic kiss I have ever seen!" Nia said, handing out tissues.

"_Fourthly; Glinda, can I ride in your bubble? Pleeeeesssee?"_

"Of course!" Glinda exclaimed. A big pink bubble appeared and began to float to the audience. A person was floating in the bubble. "This is so cool!" she said.

"_Fifthly; Wizard (if you're back) I want you to apologize to Elphie and give her a present. If it's good enough, you can have a stale doughnut. If not, we hit you on the head with the stale doughnut."_

"I just apologized!" the Wizard said.

"Well, then, do it again!" Nia said. "If I have to pull out the lightning bolt one more time, I will seriously zap someone with it!"

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry!" the Wizard said with tears in his eyes.

"I can deal without the crying!" Elphaba snapped at him.

"Elphaba, don't you think it's time to forgive him. He is your father," Nia said gently.

"I'm not her father! Thank Oz!" Frex exclaimed.

"Actually, if this were book-verse, you wouldn't be Nessa's father, either!" Nia said, then realizing her mistake.

"WHAT!?" Frex and Nessa shouted together.

"I really need to stop spoiling everything!" Nia said, placing her head on her desk.

"Then, who is my father?" Nessa asked.

"Nope, I'm not saying another word! If you want to find out, you can read the book," Nia said, covering her mouth.

"_Sixthly; Elphaba, how are you so awesome?"_

"Oh…um… thank you. I don't know."

"_Seventhly; Glinda, I love your hair."_

Glinda tossed her blond curls over her shoulder. "Why, thank you!"

"Wait, what about the present?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, right! Wizard, you need to give Elphaba a present," Nia said as a bucket of stale donuts appeared next to her.

"What should I give her?" the Wizard asked.

"Make her loved by all of Oz," Glinda suggested.

"That would be nice," Elphaba admitted.

"That's never going to happen!" Morrible hissed.

"I'm really sick of you!" Nia said, looking Morrible dead in the eyes.

"_I am a sentimental man… who always longed to be a_ – " The Wizard stopped when a stale donut hit him in the head. He turned around and saw Nia casually whistling to herself.

"What was that for?"

"We are all sick of hearing that song. You're not sentimental and you are a father. So, deal with it!" Nia said as another donut hit the Wizard. "Our next reviewer is **CrazyCabernet**. Oh wow, she wrote a lot." Nia said as she took a deep breath.

"_HELLOOOOOOOO, MY DARLINGS! First off, I would like to apologize to the Wicked gang (not including Horrible Morrible and/or the Wizard, and also not Dorothy, because she wasn't even in there) for abandoning them in that big fancy mansion room of mine that was used for my own Q&A fic. I'm so terribly sorry about that, my sweets, I put it on indefinite hiatus and then lost interest and it just sort of ended up dying, so I apologize for that. NOW FOR MY QUESTIONS AND SUCH! :D (I've got one for everybody)_

_First of all, I recently saw Wicked for the 4th time, and for some reason, when I got out of the theatre and in the car to leave, when I started doing what I always do post-show and imagining various scenarios they might end up in afterwards, my mental image of Fiyero suddenly had longer hair than he did previously. Now I'm seeing like a Jared Padalecki type thing (Nia, if he doesn't know who that is, please show him AND Elphaba a picture of the man, I beg of you) with a bit of stubble, and so I was wondering, Fiyero, have you ever let your hair get any longer than (using him since he was the original) Norbert Leo Butz's, and have you ever gotten scruffy before? If not, is either of those something that you think you might ever let happen in the future? And Elphaba, do you think you would like it if he did? Like, would you think the longer hair was cute on him, and would you find the stubble sexy, that sort of thing?_

_Next, for the one and only Lady Glinda! OK, you know how with Fiyeraba fics, you ALWAYS seem to end up with Boq? Well, I, personally, can never bring myself to do that because I am a dedicated Bessa shipper (I got your back, Nessa!), and so I was just wondering how you feel about the possibility of being paired with an OC._

_Next, for the lovely Miss Nessarose! First of all, can I just say that I personally think you look much prettier with your hair down like it is in the first act than pulled up like in the second act. And your pink headband. That's also very pretty. I like it partly because it keeps your hair out of your face without you having to pull it up or back, but we can still see your beautiful eyes. :) Anyway, my question for you is-and you don't have to answer this if you're uncomfortable with it, I'm just curious-since you're...you know..."the way you are," as Elphaba once said, are you able to, you know, bear children, or is that not physically possible, or do you even know either way? And if not, would adoption ever be something you'd consider?_

_And next, BOQ, WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON AN AXE?! THIS HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR AGES NOW, AND THE FACT THAT FIYERO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A DAGGER OR SOMETHING IN HIS BOOT! I MEAN, THAT'S LIKE GOING, "HEY, TIN MAN, HERE, HAVE AN AXE AND GO GET BLOODY REVENGE ON THE WOMAN WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE! SCARECROW, YOU GET NOTHING, AND BY THE WAY, THERE'S A CRAZY HOMICIDAL DUDE MADE OF TIN BENT ON KILLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND, HAVE FUN WITH THAT AND HAVE A NICE DAY, BYYYYE!" SERIOUSLY, WHO DOES THAT?! ...And yeah, I think that's about it. :)_"

Nia collapsed on the floor when she finished reading. Elphaba rushed to her and helped her up. "Thank you for that wonderful review!" Nia said as she sat back up in her chair. "And now, your answers," Nia said, looking at her guests.

"Well, first of all, who is Jared Padalecki?" Fiyero asked. Nia took the IPhone from Elphaba, who was still playing Candy Crush and went on the Internet. She pulled up a picture of him and showed Fiyero and Elphaba.

"I think he's kind of cute!" Glinda said.

"Well, personally, I'm not really a long hair type of guy," Fiyero said shifting in his seat.

"I like Fiyero just the way he is," Elphaba said.

"Even as a scarecrow?" Nia asked.

"Of course," Elphaba said, looking shocked.

"Sorry, just asking," Nia said, not wanting to upset her favorite Wicked Witch of the West.

"Thank you!" Nessa said, glad that someone wanted her and Boq to be together.

"I end up with Boq?" Glinda said, horrified.

"Don't sound so upset about it!" Boq said.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind being pared with an OC, it just depends on who he is."

"So, basically, anyone who doesn't stalk you like Boq did," Nia asked, twirling her pen in her fingers.

"Exactly!" Glinda said. Boq gave her a twisted look.

"Well, I started to put my hair in a bun when I became the Governor," Nessa answered.

"But, since Elphaba is your older sister, shouldn't she have become the Governor?" Nia asked.

"She left me alone at Shiz!"

"You left Nessa alone?" Frex shouted at Elphaba.

"I didn't have a choice!" Elphaba shouted back at Frex.

"I told you to take care of your sister!" Frex said standing up.

"Half sister!" Nia interrupted.

"Shhhh!" Glinda said. Nia would have been mad, but since Glinda said it, Nia sat back down.

"Papa, it's okay! I'm over it," Nessa said, trying to calm Frex down, but Frex wasn't over it.

"You disgrace!" Frex shouted, towering over Elphaba.

"Can I please have that knife now?" Elphaba asked, looking over at Nia.

"No! I can't have you killing him. He needs to stay until the next episode so people can ask him questions!" Nia said, coming closer to Elphaba.

"Papa, please!" Nessa begged. Frex slapped Elphaba across the face, hard. Elphaba fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Elphaba made a noise that sounded like she was crying.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted as she ran to her best friend. She grimaced when she saw a big bruise covering Elphaba's whole cheek.

"Frex!" Nia shouted advancing towards Frex. Boq pulled her back. "If Elphaba can't kill him, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to, either."

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Boq was right.

"Nia, can we have some ice please?" Fiyero asked, hugging his sobbing wife.

Nia looked down at Elphaba. "Ice is not going to help anything," trying to keep herself from screaming. Elphaba was still crying. Nia wrapped her arms around the crying witch and sighed. "Was that really necessary?" Nia asked harshly at Frex.

"She ruined my life! It's her fault Melena died and that Nessa was born crippled!" Frex shouted.

"I can walk now, Papa!" Nessa said.

"And it's not her fault!" the Wizard interjected.

Frex was breathing hard. His body was filled with adrenaline. He looked through Nia's desk.

"Excuse me, but, what are you doing in my desk?" Nia asked.

Frex reappeared with Elphaba's knife.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. Boq ran to Frex and pulled the knife out of his hands.

"Get him out of here!" Elphaba begged, holding Nia's hand. "Please!"

Nia nodded and turned back to Frex. "Get out!" Nia yelled and Frex disappeared.

"Does anyone know first aid?" Fiyero asked. A first aid kit appeared on Nia's desk. Glinda took it and ran back to Elphaba. She rubbed rubbing alcohol on Elphaba's bruise. Elphaba hissed at the pain. When Glinda was finished, Elphaba looked a little bit better, but the bruise was still really bad.

"Okay, now we have one more question from this reviewer and then we can move on. This one is for Fiyero and Boq." Nia said as she placed the first aid kit in her desk.

"About the ax. I just found it," Boq answered.

"So, you stole someone else's ax?" Nia asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that," Boq said.

"And I was pretending that I was going to kill Elphaba so we could run away together. It was part of our plan," Fiyero said.

"Plan? What plan?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll explain it during the break," Nia said, looking through her list of reviews. "Okay, our next guest is **ExoticPeachBlossom**. Welcome back! She says, _Lol, These are great! I've got a couple; I dare Elphaba to sing the Defying Gravity song with a lot of passion and oof! And I dare Elphaba to either kiss Boq or Glinda! Ha! Lol. Love your stories! Keep them going!_"

"You want me to sing, again?" Elphaba asked, still choked up from getting slapped.

"Only if you want to," Nia said in an almost whisper.

"I'll do it! So, if you care to find me, look to the Western sky. As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly. And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me, take a message back from me!" Elphaba sang her heart out. The audience cheered and clapped for her wonderful performance.

"That was beautiful, Elphaba. Now, you can either kiss Boq or Glinda," Nia said, looking at both of them.

"I'm not kissing a tin face!" Elphaba said. Everyone laughed, except Boq.

"I'm glad Elphaba has her sense of humor back! So, it's Glinda, then?" Nia asked.

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged a weird look. Then leaned closer to each other and placed a quick one on the lips.

"That was quick," Nia commented. Elphaba and Glinda glared at her. "But, it will do. Next we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**. We welcome you back to the show. She says, _I have an iPhone I have an iPhone well a virtual one at least. Aww, I was hoping Elphie and Yero would say something like that. Did we have to change the fish back? I mean really everyone knows that that was her true form. Anyway fish you are the ugliest of the ugly. The wizard I don't mind being turned back. No Boq I don't want you changed back just yet. Maybe ill come around but your hand can be changed for Nessa's sake even though I hate her guts. Sorry Elphie but I do. Ok questions. Wizard if you had the chance to go back to the day you first met Elphaba would you do it differently. Fish nobody likes you so I want Elphie and Glin to both slap you and put whatever spell they want on you. Elphie could you please sing us a song. Yero what's your favorite thing about Elphie I realize there's a lot of ozmazing things about her but can we have a few. Glin was it hard having to celebrate your bestest friends death. Oh and Nia can I please slap Morrible and while I'm at it push her of a cliff in a pit full of crocodiles. Dorothy I want you to sit in a glass room all by yourself and while you're at it take the fish coz you two aren't worthy to sit with the rest. Ok I think I'm done. Love love love and I can't wait for the next update."_

"Of course I would," the Wizard said. "I would have placed my dreams aside and helped her, because she looked up to me." Elphaba smiled at the Wizard for the first time. "Really?" she asked him. "Really," the Wizard replied. Elphaba ran up to him and gave him a hug. The audience awed at the love that was filling the room.

"I think that deserved a chair. A temporary one at least. But, Wizard, I'm warning you, if you say something that I don't like, the chair goes bye-bye. Got it?" Nia said as another chair appeared with the Wizard's name on it. "Thank you!" the Wizard said as he sat down in his chair.

"What is with everyone and slapping?" Morrible asked, horrified.

"Sorry, the people want it. Believe me, I am getting a little tired of writing about slapping. It looses it's funny after a while. This is the last one," Nia said as Elphaba and Glinda got up. Elphaba flicked Morrible's cheek and Glinda lightly tapped the bubble wand on Morrible's head. They sat back down with a _huff_.

"I know, everyone's tired. We're almost done. Elphie, you have another song request," Nia said after a while.

"What song?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, we did _As Long As You're Mine_ and _Defying Gravity_, so how about _The Wizard and I_!"

"What?" asked the Wizard.

"It's a song Elphaba sand when she was at Shiz," Nia said, starting the music.

"_And I'll stand there, with the Wizard, feeling thing I've never felt. And though I'd never show, I'd be so happy I could…melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die. Held in such high esteem. When people see me, they will scream. For half of Oz's favorite team, the Wizard and IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_" Elphaba sang.

"If you all look under you're seats, there is a box of tissues under everyone. Because that song was beautiful!" Nia sobbed as she whipped her eyes. The audience did the same.

"You were really hopeful back then, weren't you?" the Wizard asked, looking at Elphaba. Elphaba nodded and looked at her hands.

"My favorite thing about Fae is that she is passionate about everything she does. She doesn't let anything stand in her way. She's brave, compassionate, loyal, beautiful, smart…"

"I didn't know you knew so many words," Elphaba laughed.

"And sarcastic," Fiyero said as he kissed her.

"It was really hard to celebrate Elphie's death. She was my bestest friend and I –"

"Best, Glinda, best!" Elphaba corrected her for about the millionth time.

"Whatever! And I had to fake it. It was really hard," Glinda said as Elphaba wrapped her hands around her.

"NO MORE SLAPPING!" Morrible shouted.

"Sorry, slapping is out. If you can think of anything else, please let me know. I'm open to new ideas for torture," Nia said, looking directly into the camera that was taping the episode.

"I don't want to be all by myself!" Dorothy complained.

"You won't be. You will have Horrible Morrible," Nia said as the glass room appeared.

"Horrible is not my first name!" Morrible said as she stood up.

"It is now!" Nia retorted as she pushed Morrible and Dorothy into the room. "Next, we have **Muffinsweep11**. Welcome to the show! She says, _I have a feeling I'm part of that rare percentage of Wicked Fans who don't actually hate Dorothy. She collapsed a whole palace with her voice, for Oz's sake! And she was good friends with Rain, to be fair. Okay I'll stop defending her now before the larger percentage of Dorothy-haters start throwing virtual tomatoes at me."_

"Thank you!" Dorothy said from the glass room.

"Wicked fans that are Dorothy supporters. I like that! Thank you for being honest. And don't worry, we won't throw virtual tomatoes at you!" Nia said, looking through the reviews again. "Now, for our last reviewer, we have **MyVisionIsDying** back with one more dare for… oh dear," Nia said, reading the paper.

"What? What is it?" Nessa asked.

"_I dare Fiyero and Boq to kiss. I mean we've had Gelphie so why not Fiyero x_

_Boq? (need to think of one for that)?"_

Everyone burst into laughter. Fiyero turned red and Boq started to gag.

"This is going too far!" Boq yelled.

"I'm with Fae on this one! I am not kissing a tin face!" Fiyero shouted.

"Then, I should get a change back!" Boq argued.

"No, the reviewers want you to stay tin!" Nia said, getting impatient.

"I won't do it unless Boq get's a change back!" Fiyero said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, Fiyero, you're good," Nia said. She snapped her fingers and Boq was human again. Nessa squealed and hugged her crush. Boq stiffened and Nessa let go. "Would it hurt if I punched him?" Nessa asked in a serious tone.

"Hmmm, I guess so. I mean, he's human now. Go right ahead!" Nia encouraged.

Nessa pulled back her arm and punched Boq hard in the stomach. Boq grunted and clutched his stomach.

"Now, kiss!" Nia commanded.

Boq went over to Fiyero. Fiyero held his breath and planted a quick one on Boq's lips. The audience roared with laughter. Glinda, Elphaba and Nessa looked like they were going to faint.

"Wow, even I have to admit, that was awkward. But, well done, boys! Well done!" Nia said as she clapped with the audience.

"Okay, that's it for now! Please stay tuned for the next episode! And also, please try to refrain from making slapping part of the dares or questions. It's getting boring writing about people getting slapped. As funny as it is, it's getting very old. Thank you, keep reviewing and we'll be back in a bit!"

"Can I please have the IPhone back?" Elphaba asked.

"I think you're becoming addicted," Nia said in a concerned tone.

"I am not!" Elphaba said, biting her fingernails.

"Sure! Okay!" Nia said as she handed Elphaba the IPhone.

Elphaba grabbed it and went onto Tumblr. "When did you make a Tumblr?" Fiyero asked, looking over at the phone.

"Oh no…" Nia said as the lights dimmed.

Special thank you to **Elphaba'sGirl, CrazyCabernet, ExoticPeachBlossom, Mad-Idina-Fan98**, **Muffinsweep11, **and** MyVisionIsDying**


	4. Episode 3

"Are you done yet?" Boq asked.

"I'm still writing and you're still here, so… NO!" Nia shouted at him. She turned to face the audience. "Welcome back! We have an interesting episode ahead of us, so let's get started! Out first review is from a **Guest**. Welcome! Guest says… oh."

"What? What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, Elphie, there's good new and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Um… the bad news, I guess. That way, I can feel better with the good news."

"Very good choice. Fiyero!" Nia said, calling Fiyero to her desk. She whispered something into his ear and his face dropped.

"How will she take it?" he asked her.

"Were you here last time? How do you think?" Nia asked, her voice dripping with sassiness.

"Right! Fae," Fiyero said taking Elphaba's hands into his own. "Just look at me!" Elphaba stared into his eyes.

"Boys, please bring the bad news in!" Nia called. Two teenage guys entered, carrying Frex in between them. There was duck tape over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"Yero, what's going on?" Elphaba asked, not turning around to see what was behind her.

"Just keep looking at me!" Fiyero encouraged.

"Set it right there," Nia said, pointing on the floor behind the group.

"It?" Nessa asked, confused.

"Yes, Nessa dear, 'it'," Nia said with a stern look on her face. She made it very clear that she didn't want to upset Elphaba.

"Thank you, boys," Nia said as she kissed their cheeks.

"Nia just kissed me!" One of the boys said as he fainted. Nia jumped back in shock. The other one was standing there, still in a trance.

"Does this happen to anyone else?" Nia asked as she slowly stepped away from the boys. Glinda slowly raised her hand, to no one's surprise. "Never mind," Nia said as she waved her hand and the boys disappeared.

"Nia…" Elphaba said, not taking her eyes off of Fiyero.

"Are you ready?" Nia asked.

"Ready for what?"

Nia took a deep breath. "Well, um… remember when I said that Frex was going to stay for this episode?" Elphaba eyes widened. "Well, a reviewer has a question for him, so he kind of…maybe… had to come back!" Nia said the last part very quickly and ducked under her desk, certain that Elphaba was not going to take this very well. Just as Nia expected, there was an explosion. When she peeked around her desk, she saw that the glass room Morrible and Dorothy were in shattered. Elphaba turned around to face Frex.

"YOU DARED TO LET HIM BACK HERE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME?!" she shouted at Nia. Nia was shaking like a little girl who was afraid of the monsters that lived under her bed. Dorothy ran behind Morrible and Boq was holding Nessa for dear life.

"Elphaba, believe me, I wouldn't have done it if…"

"WHY?!" Elphaba asked, her hand flying to her still-bruised cheek.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry!" Nia said, tears in her eyes.

Elphaba didn't calm down. Elphaba looked directly at Frex. Frex was making noises and struggling to get out of his straight jacket. "Shut it!" Fiyero screamed at him.

"Nia?" Glinda asked, searching for the girl. No one answered. "Nia?" Glinda called again. They soon heard small whimpering noises coming from behind the desk. Nessa slowly went behind the desk and pulled Nia up. Nia was still shaking. Elphaba slowly approached them. Nia looked up and saw the guiltiness in Elphaba's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nia sobbed into Elphaba's dress.

"It's okay!" Elphaba said as she rubbed her back. "But, can he leave for good after this episode?"

"Sure," Nia said as she went over to Frex and violently ripped off the duck tape off his mouth.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Let me out of here!"

"You have to answer questions. You are staying here until you do. You're not getting out of the jacket because you need to be supervised at all times, like a little kid. None of us really want you here, but you have questions to answer. So, let's at least try to make the best of it and get it over with!" Nia said as she went over to her desk again.

"I refuse to stay here!" Frex exclaimed. Nia kicked him in the stomach.

"Now, for the good news. Elphaba, close your eyes!" Nia said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes!"

Elphaba closed her eyes. She heard the sound of footsteps, but they sounded like hooves. "What's that?" she asked.

"You can open your eyes now!" Nia exclaimed.

Elphaba opened her eyes and a big smile appeared on her face. "Dr. Dillamond!"

"Hello, Miss Elphabaaaaaaaa!" Dr. Dillamond said as Elphaba engulfed him in a big hug. Elphaba felt someone hugging her leg. "Chistery!" Elphaba smiled as she picked up the small monkey. "Miss Elphaba!" Chistery yelled.

"Dr. Dillamond and Chistery will be here for the rest of the interviews to answer your questions!" Nia announced as the audience cheered.

"How are they here?" Elphaba asked.

"Guest wanted them here. They are able to speak fluently. I wanted to make it up to you about 'it' being here again," Nia explained. "Also, she wanted Morrible to be half fish."

"She is!" Glinda said.

"Great! Next order to business, we have **EmeraldElphaba**, who has a question for everyone, _What is your favorite song from Wicked and why? What about your least favorite_?"

"My favorite is _Popular_ because I get to give Elphie a make-over and my least favorite is _No One Mourns the Wicked_ because I have to sing about her death," Glinda said.

"I like the _Wizard and I_ because I look so hopeful about the future. My least favorite would probably be _No Good Deed_ for obvious reasons," Elphaba answered.

"I like _Dancing Through Life_ and _As Long as You're Mine_," Fiyero said. "I don't think I have a least favorite song."

"_Something Bad_ is the only song I'm in, so I guess it would be my favorite and my least favorite," Dr. Dillamond admitted.

"I like _Wonderful_ and _Sentimental Man_," the Wizard smiled. "I don't have a least favorite."

"I don't sing anything!" Morrible yelled.

"You have a little solo in the beginning of _The Wizard and I,_" Nia said.

"But that's not my song!" Morrible said, crossing her arms.

"I like my solo in _Dancing Through Life_," Boq said. "My least favorite song would be _Wicked Witch of the East_."

"I wish that song was part of the soundtrack," Nia said sadly.

"Me, too," Nessa admitted. "It's the only song where I really get to show off." Everyone giggled.

"I don't have a favorite song! I'm not even in it!" Dorothy yelled.

"Then, what's your favorite _Wizard of Oz_ song?" Nia asked.

"_We're off to see the Wizard_!" Dorothy exclaimed as the Wizard gave her a high-five.

"Next, we have… oh wait, Frex has a question, _Why are you such a jerk to Elphaba? (You can pour ice water on his head after he answers that.)"_

"She's a sin! It's her fault Melena's dead!" Frex yelled. A bucket of ice-cold water appeared next to Elphaba.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now!" Nia encouraged.

She grabbed the bucket and went over to Frex. She hesitated, wondering if she should do it or not, but eventually poured the freezing cold water on Frex's head.

"Next!" Frex shouted.

"Oh wait! A reviewer didn't ask for this, but I'm going to do this anyway. And please note, Frex, that I'm not doing this for you, but for Elphaba, Nessa and maybe the Wizard," Nia said with a mysterious grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Nessa asked.

A woman suddenly appeared next to Nia. Elphaba's mouth dropped open. Nessa was confused. "W-What am I doing here?" the woman asked.

"Hello, Melena, and welcome to Nia's Q & A with Wicked characters," Nia said.

"Mama?" Elphaba asked.

"Hello, Fabala," Melena said, opening out her arms. Elphaba ran into them and started to cry. Nessa cautiously stepped forward.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Nia asked.

"Who is she?" Nessa asked.

"Didn't you hear Elphaba say 'Mama'?" Nia asked. Nessa realized who she was and ran into her mother's arms. All three Thropp women were sobbing. Frex and the Wizard looked very out of place.

"Melena will be here with Dr. Dillamond and Chistery to answer your questions," Nia said again to the audience. "Now we have **Elphaba'sGirl**. She says, _YES! I GOT TO RIDE IN GLINDA's BUBBLE! Blonde is awesome, Glin. And just FYI, I only wanted Frex there so he could die... I didn't want Elphie to get hurt! I'M SO SORRY! *Bawls* Question for everyone (except Dorothy); Which actor/actress would you choose to play you?"_

"You can never go wrong with the Original Broadway cast!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"True! But I also liked Willemijn Verkaik," Elphaba said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I like the current Broadway cast," Nessa said.

"Me too," Boq agreed.

"Alli Mauzey was very funny!" Glinda said, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"I really don't have an opinion. No matter who plays me, I end up looking like the bad guy," the Wizard said.

"Well, that's true. I didn't think you had a heart until the last episode. It's not really you're fault, thought. Morrible was playing you," Nia said, trying to comfort the Wizard.

"Just for that, I'm not answering!" Morrible spat.

"Fine!" Nia shouted.

_"Toto; what do you think of Dorothy? I mean, we all know our opinions, but you may have a nice POV on this subject..."_

"Woof!" Toto barked.

"Can we get him to talk?" Nia asked Elphaba.

"That depends. Could he talk before?" Elphaba asked Dorothy. Dorothy shook her head. "I never heard him talk."

"Then he's an animal, and not an Animal. There's a difference," Elphaba explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. That's the best we can do," Nia apologized to the reviewer.

_"Glinda; You clearly don't ship Gloq. What's your dream guy?"_

"Fiyero!" Glinda said before she could stop herself. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at her.

"What?" they both said together.

"Well, at least where we start off together," Glinda defended herself.

_"Elphaba; Who do you like least? Morrible, Frex, or Wizard? (But you did have a moment with Wizard, so I'm guessing its not him)."_

"Not including Dorothy?" asked Elphaba.

"Nope. Just choose between the three stooges!" Nia said, laughing at the joke she just made.

"Well, Frex, probably," Elphaba finally answered. Frex shot her a dirty look. "What? You abused me as a child!" Elphaba yelled at him.

"Would you like to elaborate on that, Frex?" Nia asked him.

"She could never do anything right!" Frex yelled. It seemed that all he did was shout and yell.

"Again, not her fault!" Nia said, looking directly at Melena.

"What?" Melena asked when she felt Nia's eyes staring at her.

"Never mind! I'll let you explain everything later.

_Dorothy; I'm giving you this chance to plead you case! Order in the court. *Pounds gavel* Prosecution; Elphaba, please state the charges. Defendant; Dorothy, plead your case. Witness; Nessa, what do you have to say on the subject?_

"I was in a tornado. I landed here and the first thing I did was meet Glinda. She seemed happy that I crushed Nessa. How was I supposed to know any better? Then, all of a sudden, Elphaba appears and she's scaring the life out of me. Then, she's trying to kill me because of shoes that Glinda gave me. Sure, they were beautiful, but I didn't want them in the first place. I only took them because Glinda said that they could take me home. All I wanted to do was go home!" Dorothy protested.

"I was under a house, so I don't have an opinion on this," Nessa said sadly.

"Good point. And if you watch The Wizard of Oz carefully, all the Wicked Witch of the West wants are her sister's shoes. Dorothy has a valid point." Everyone stared at her. "Yeah, I heard myself say that, too." Nia said after a while.

_"Morrible; You're an evil fish. FYI, I made you a pescatarian in East and West. Hehe."_

"What?" Morrible asked.

_"Fiyero; what do you love most about Elphaba?"_

"Um… didn't I answer this already?" Fiyero asked, blushing.

"Yes, but I want you to answer it again," Nia said.

"Well, she beautiful…"

"You don't have to lie!" Elphaba scolded him.

"She's right. You don't have to lie!" Frex interrupted.

"Remember when I said that the next time I had to pull out the lightning bolt, someone was going to be zapped with it?" Nia asked, pulling it out. Everyone nodded. "It's time!" Nia shouted as she threw the lightning bolt at Frex. He jumped five feet off the ground, which was impressive, considering that he was still wearing a straight jacket.

"And that's how it's done!" Nia said as she put the lightning bolt away. The audience cheered.

_Elphaba; What do you love most about Fiyero?_

"His eyes!" Elphaba said almost immediately. The two lovers found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Nia sighed. "Young love!"

_"Glinda; where do you buy your clothes? I want to go there!"_

"I have a tailor who makes them special, just for me!" Glinda beamed.

Glinda and Fiyero; do you have any siblings?

"We're only children!" Fiyero and Glinda said together, but Fiyero was saying it almost unconsciously.

_"Okay, I think that's all, Nia. By- bye!"_

"Thank you! Now, we shall have **hopeforthefandoms**, who says, _Omg this is awesome :) I have a dare! Dorothy and Elphaba have to apologize for trying to kill each other. Glinda can help them work it out if its needed XD._"

Elphaba snapped out of her trance when she heard her name, Dorothy and apologize in the same sentence. She sighed and turned the other way. So did Dorothy.

"She tried to kill me!" they both shouted at the same time.

"I thought you were over that?" Fiyero asked.

"Obviously not!" Nia said, her eyes wide.

"Come on, you two. Just let bygones be bygones," Glinda said, pulling the two archenemies together.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," Dorothy said, looking Elphaba in the eyes.

"Me too," Elphaba sighed.

"Hug!" Nia told them. They both gave her a twisted look. "You heard me! Hug!" she repeated.

They both sighed, but eventually, with Glinda's help, they were hugging. The audience awed and clapped for them.

"That was nice. Next up, we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, who says, _Aww Yero and the Wizard made my heart melt. That was so sweet guys. Elphaba, that was beautiful thank you! I know you already had to sing two songs, so thank you! Aww Glin, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, we know you didn't mean it. I definitely think the Wizard deserved a chair for his comment although I agree it should be temporary. Oz dammit, I didn't get to slap Morrible. Hmm, a new way of torture. How about we drop random objects on her? That sounds fun. I seriously could not stop laughing when you said Horrible is now Morrible's first name. Ok, questions. Elphie if knew the Wizard was your father before you "melted" what would you have done differently? Also was it weird when he started dancing with you in "wonderful"? Yero (hope you don't mind me using that nickname, Elphie) what was going on in your brain (yes, I do believe you have one) when you swung in on that vine? Glin, why did you slap Elphie? Dorothy, why are you still here? Nessa, how could you almost kill Boq and then blame your sister when she saved his life? Boq, Elphie saved your life. I think you owe her an apology and a thank you. Morrible, I dare you to stick your face in a tank full of piranhas. Maybe it would improve it. Wizard, can you please sing 'Wonderful' again, but entirely about how wonderful Elphie is? Elphie, one last question, are you and Yero married and will you be having children? Ok that was long. Love this story and Elphie Yero Glin and I'm starting to like the Wizard. Can't wait for your answers."_

"I would have gone back to the Wizard if I had known," Elphaba answered honestly.

"Actually, the Wizard didn't know until Glinda told him," Nia said.

"GLINDA KNEW!?" Elphaba roared.

"I really need to stop doing that!" Nia said.

"I found out when I found your mother's bottle after you melted," Glinda said softly.

"My bottle?" Melena asked, confused. Nia pulled out one of the bottles and gave it to Melena. "I will explain everything during the commercial break, which is coming up next," Nia said as Melena examined the bottle in question.

"Also, I wasn't expecting the Wizard to start dancing with me during '_Wonderful'_. When I came in, I was still really mad at him. He grabbed me by surprise and started to waltz with me. Good thing I took dancing lessons!" Elphaba said with a giggle.

"Only Fae can call me Yero!" Fiyero whispered. "But, when I swung in on the vine, I was only thinking one thing; I had to save Elphaba. Even if I got killed in the process, I had to make sure that she was safe." That answered was met by an 'aw' from the audience and more tissues.

"I slapped Elphie because I was still mad that Fiyero went with her. But I wasn't expecting her to slap me back," Glinda said.

"Then, what were you expecting me to do?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Anything but slap me!" Glinda yelled at her best friend.

"I have no idea why I am still here. Nia won't let me go!" Dorothy shouted.

"I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't!" Nia recited.

"Why can't you?" Dorothy cried.

"Nessa, you're answer please," Nia said, ignoring Dorothy.

"Well, I was upset that Boq was really leaving me. I thought that he loved me. I loved him. I guess I was too blind to realize that he loved Glinda from the start," Nessa said, looking down.

"Why did you blame Elphaba?" Nia asked, writing furiously.

"I was mad, upset, confused, the whole nine yards. I…. I…. I don't know. I'm so sorry, Fabala!" Nessa said as Elphaba hugged her.

"It's okay!" Elphaba comforted her little sister.

"That takes care of that!" Boq said as he stood up.

"Not so fast!" Nia said. "You owe Elphaba an apology!"

"What for!"

"Hmmm, I don't know! FOR TRYING TO KILL HER!" Nia shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How did I try to kill her?"

"Do you not remember _March of the Witch Hunters_? Boq, I saw the musical. You were there, encouraging the Ozians to kill Elphaba. She did it to save your life and you know it!" Nia said, pulling out her _Wicked_ playbill.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry I was leading the hunt for you and thank you for saving my life," Boq said.

"Any time!" Elphaba said sarcastically. Boq looked at Nia. "Don't look at me!" Nia scolded him.

A tank full of piranhas appeared next to Nia. "On second thought, I change my mind about getting slapped," Morrible said as she approached the tank to face her doom.

"Sorry, it's too late for that now!" Nia said as Morrible stuck her head in the tank. The audience roared with laughter.

"I have to sing 'Wonderful'?" the Wizard asked.

"Yes, but change the lyrics so you are singing about Elphaba," Nia explained.

"Wasn't I singing about her last time?" the Wizard asked, confused.

"No, you were singing _to_ Elphaba about _yourself_," Nia said, giving him a sideways glance.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure, we can come to you at the end of the episode. Okay, you're up, Elphaba."

"Well, for starters, Fiyero and I are not married, yet," Elphaba stated. Fiyero began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Is there something you would like to say, Fiyero?" Nia asked, smiling like she knew what he was going to do, which she did. Fiyero book out a small box and knelt down on one knee in front of Elphaba. "Yero…" Elphaba gasped.

"Elphaba, I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, and I…"

"You did?" Glinda asked, shocked. A piece of pink duct tape over her mouth. Nia put a finger to her mouth to tell Glinda to be quiet so Elphaba and Fiyero could have their moment. Nia was video taping the whole thing.

"Yes, I did!" Fiyero said, glaring at Glinda. Glinda crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. "Anyway, Fae, you're beautiful, smart, loving, compassionate..." Dorothy snorted and fell through the trap door, again, "and the most wonderful person I know. Would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Fiyero finished the proposal. Everyone was silent, waiting for Elphaba to respond.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Okay, I understand if you don't want to rush things, but… wait, did you say yes?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes!" she shouted. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd burst into applause as Elphaba and Fiyero shared a long, passionate, kiss. Nia tabbed her eyes with her free hand. "That was so beautiful!" She pushed a button on her desk and green and blue balloons fell from the sky.

"Congratulations?' Glinda asked, picking a balloon off of the floor. "Did you plan this, Nia?"

"Of course I did. Fiyero came to me in between episodes and said that he wanted to propose to Elphaba and asked me if I could make balloons fall from the sky. I like Fiyero and I like Elphaba, so of course I agreed," Nia defended herself, stopping the video and placing the camera back into her desk.

Fiyero slipped the diamond ring onto his fiancée's finger. When Elphaba held it up the ring, it sparkled in the sunlight.

"Can I come out now?" Dorothy called from the trap door. Nia sighed and Dorothy reappeared.

"I'm sorry for making this moment short lived, but this is my ninth Word document page and we have more reviews. Next, we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says, _Who had the best dare? *points to self* This guy! XD Moving on... Ahem. Glinda, how do you feel that I randomly ship you with Avaric? And a message to Morrible, Frex and Dorothy. Why don't you three go jump off a cliff? See ya, my virtual iPhone is calling me! :)_

"Avaric? I thought that this was mucialverse. And in the musical, Avaric is the name of the person who drives Fiyero to Shiz!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Okay, so if you were in a book-verse story, would you want to be pared with Avaric or Boq?" Nia asked to clarify the question.

"Avaric!" Glinda said immediately. Boq stuck his tongue out at Glinda, but said nothing. "How come no one wants me to be happy?" Boq asked.

"It's not that!" Fiyero said.

"It kind of is," Nia said. She received strange looks from the Wicked characters and looked back down at her notes.

"Why don't people like us?" Morrible asked.

"Well, some people have a little bit of respect for Dorothy, which I can understand, watching _The Wizard of Oz_ and all. Morrible, you were nice in the beginning, then you made that speech during _Defying Gravity,_ and people lost all respect for you. Book Frex was actually decent to Elphaba. I don't remembering that Frex abused her in the book. But musical Frex, on the other hand, there are no words to describe how much I disapprove of your treatment of Elphaba. Why didn't you get her a going away present when she went to Shiz?" Nia said.

"Why would I want to get the sin a present?" Frex spat.

Nia growled. Even Elphaba looked a little scared. But, Nia composed herself quickly and went back to being her sassy, demanding, bubbly self.

"Okay, now we have the Wizard's song for Elphaba. Take it away!" Nia said, gesturing to the Wizard.

"_Wonderful_

_They call her Wonderful_

_So she is wonderful_

_In fact - it's so much who she is_

_It's part of her name_

_And with her help, you can be the same!"_

The audience roared with applause. Even Nia clapped. "That was wonderful! Alright, now, ten pages! We're done for now! Coming up next is the commercial break. Elphaba and Fiyero need to plan their wedding. Send in your questions and dares. Melena, Dr. Dillamond, and Chistery are staying to answer your questions. Frex is going!"

"What?" Frex exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you were getting confortable here?" Nia questioned him. Frex shook his head. "Good, you will be packing and leaving during the commercial break. As for everyone else, please enjoy the spa during the commercial break. Thank you and keep reviewing! In the mean time, while you wait, please feel free to read and review my other _Wicked_ fanfictions." The audience cheered as Nia and the _Wicked_ characters left the stage to go to their break.

* * *

Special thank you to** Guest, EmeraldElphaba, Elphaba'sGirl, hopeforthefandoms, Mad-Idina-Fan98 **and** MyVisionIsDying. **Virtual IPhones for all of you!


	5. Commercial Break

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

* * *

Wicked the Musical

Celebrating it's 10th Anniversary!

On October 31, 2013

Go and see it!

* * *

Green elixir

It dulls the pain

(WARNING: Don't drink if you're pregnant or may become pregnant)

* * *

Read fanfictions

Specifically by NiatheWickedLover

100% Wicked

* * *

Magic Brooms

Flying you're way

Call 1-800-836-92OK (Not a real number! Please don't call this number!)

* * *

Dugs Degrenifying

Degreening witches since 2013

(WARNING: Side effects may include, but are not limited to, itching, burning, rash, and melting)

* * *

Come to Kiamo Ko

See the room where the Wicked Witch of the West melted

(If she melted… Mwahahaha!)


	6. Episode 4

"Wasn't that a great commercial break?" Nia asked when everyone returned to their seats.

"Why would you advertise the green elixir?" Elphaba asked.

"Sorry, sponsors. Let's get started. First, up we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says, _Hehe! I'm back. I don't really have much to say this time, though. Just wondering one thing; Boq; So, maybe you don't ship Bessa, and Gloq seems to be out of the question, so who's your dream girl (do not say Glinda or Galinda) The Fiyeraba was so cute this chappie!"_

"Well, Glinda is my dream girl," Boq said.

"I have half a mind to punch you right now," Nessa said. You could see the daggers coming out of her eyes.

"Okay, before Nessa kills Boq, let's get to the next review. This comes from **Moreanswers24**, _First off, congrats to Fae and Yero. I wish you two the best, but heed this Fiyero...if you EVER AND I MEAN EVER HURT ELPHIE...I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND USE MY PITCHFORK TO SKEWER YOUR *Yells long string of curse words*. Anyway, I love you two, you are so cute. I AM BEING SERIOUS FIYERO TIGGULAR. So as for questions, this is for Melena. Melena, now that you are back, what kind of things will you do with Elphaba and how will you punish Frex for his horrendible treatment of our beautiful Elphaba. Dorothy, because my therapist told me to be nice to you and to rewatch Wizard Of Oz which I did, I have one question for you were told to...you know...lets just say get the Not-Wicked Witch of the West what were you really thinking of this scheme? Did you actually have any thoughts of regret on your way to Elphaba? Did you have a moment where you just wanted to turn around and tell the Wizard to go pull his I am a sentimental man crap with someone else? Thank You for being you Ms. Gale, I don't hate you, just dislike you a little. Please give Dorothy a wobbly stool. Elphaba, I think you should go take a nap...and before you turn me into something horrendible ... Just hear me out, I think that it has been such a stressful time and you never really have had a chance to rest, and I think if you take a nice long nap with Fiyero you could get rid of some of your stress. Besides I know you're tired, when was the last time you actually were able to sleep, without being woken up every few hours. Please Elphie, pretty please take nap, with Dead Morribles on top. I mean that to offend you, Morrible. So besides that, Tata for now and Fiyero, my wonderfully charming Vinkun Prince who is my favorite characters soul mate, "I'LL BE WATCHING YOU, TIGGULAR. ALWAYS you all,. well except for a few of you."_

"WOW!" Nia exclaimed.

"Why would I hurt Fae?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"We know you wouldn't, but it's just a warning," Nia said, waiting for answers.

"Well, I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with Elphaba, and I didn't spend any time with Nessarose, so I want to be a mother to them," Melena said, still standing up.

"Oh my Oz! I'm so sorry, Melena. I forgot to give you a chair. Why didn't anyone remind me to give her a chair? We can't have the mother of our favorite Wicked Witch of the West standing up, now can we? The same goes for Dr. Dillamond and Chistery!" Nia shouted as three more chairs appeared. Melena, Dr. Dillamond and Chistery sat down.

"Frex is gone. That's his punishment. We will never see him again," Nia said, looking directly at Elphaba.

"I didn't know any better. They told me to melt her, I assumed that she would melt. Though, I thought that seemed a little ridiculous. Regrets? I don't think I had any regrets! I thought that I was doing Oz a favor."

"Good answer!" Nia said, nodding her head in approval.

"What?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The part before the favor!" Nia said like it was obvious. "And Dorothy, I am pleased to present you with your wobbly stool!" A wooden stool with three legs appeared. Dorothy smiled and sat on it. "Well, it's better than sitting on the floor," she sighed.

"I'M NOT STRESSED, NOR AM I TIRED!" Elphaba roared, crossing her arms.

"Elphie, I think this reviewer is right. You never sleep," Fiyero said, pulling his fiancée closer to him.

"When was the last time you really had a good night's sleep?" Nia asked, concern filling her voice.

"I don't know," Elphaba said, looking at her hands.

"Fabala, please," Nessa begged.

"Please?" Fiyero asked again.

"Yero… I'm… not… sleepy…" Elphaba said in between yawns.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, little Fabala," Melena softly sang to her daughter. Elphaba closed her eyes and slumped against Fiyero.

"What should we do about her questions?" Fiyero asked as he picked up his wife.

"We can save all of her questions until the end of this episode. That will give her about eight hours of sleep, give or take," Nia said, counting on her fingers.

"Great!" Fiyero said as he carried Elphaba backstage for her nap.

"Our next review is from **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, who says, _OMO OMO OMO Fiyero proposed. *Dances around the room like the Wizard and Elphie in 'Wonderful' then jumps on bed and does the bouncy thing Alli Mauzey does as Glinda.* yay Melena and Dr. Dillamond and Chistery is here. And what's even better is that miserable excuse for a man is gone. Very nice, Wizard, very nice. I understand Glin. Nessa, I still don't like what you did. Boq, thank you but I still don't want you to be changed back yet. Hahahahahahahahahaha you actually made Horrible stick her face in there. Woo that was funny. Ok question time. Melena, if you hadn't died giving birth to Nessa would you have loved and cared for Elphaba? Dr. Dillamond, what was it like not being able to talk? Chistery, how would you describe Elphaba? Elphie, you said you would have gone back if you knew the Wizard was your father. What would have done when you went back? Glin what's it like being Oz's ruler and how does it feel to fly in a bubble? Yero, I'm sorry to tell you but a lot of fangirls call you Yero because it's shorter and cuter. I don't call Elphie Fae though because that seems quite intimate. To all cast members; if you had to give yourself a nickname what would it be? Dorothy, I'm sorry for being so hard on you but I don't like the fact that you tried to kill my Elphie. Dares: Morrible I dare you to eat a sandwich with peanut butter fish cheese off avocado and pickles. Glin, I dare you to make Boq's tin pink hehe. Ok I'm done sorry about my reviews always being super long. Great answers everybody and see you soon."_

"No need to apologize, Miss Mad-Idina-Fan98. The longer, the better!" Nia said.

"Of course I would have loved and cared for Elphaba. She's my daughter," Melena answered.

"So, the green doesn't bother you?" Nia asked.

"Of course not!" Melena said without hesitation.

"Good!" Nia said with a smile.

"Not being able to speak was very daunting. I continued to tell myself that I would not be silenced. I knew that it was eventually going to happen, but when it did, I was still surprised," Dr. Dillamond said, reliving his painful memory.

"First of all, Miss Elphaba is brave, strong, intelligent, loyal, everything anyone could ever hope to be," Chistery said as Glinda scratched him behind the ears.

"Elphaba can answer her question when she wakes up," Nia said, skipping the next question.

"Being Oz's ruler was hard at first, because I got it at the cost of my best friend. After a while, I began to get used to it, mourning Elphaba when I was alone. And flying in the bubble is very fun. You should try it sometime!" Glinda bounced.

"Glinda, we can't all come and go by bubble," Nia said sadly.

"If Elphaba were here, she would be so mad at you for stealing her line," Fiyero laughed.  
"I didn't steal it! I said it for her!" Nia said. It was the truth.

"Okay," Fiyero said, still not believing her.

"I like the nicknames we have," Glinda said. Everyone nodded in approval.

"What type of sandwich is that?" Morrible asked.

"A peanut butter fish cheese off avocado and pickles. That sounds disgusting! Let's do it!" Nia said as the sandwich appeared on her desk. She took one sniff of it was on the floor. Nessa rushed to her and helped her up. "That sandwich stinks. Morrible, cover your nose. We can't have you passing out when you need to eat the sandwich," Nia said, regaining her balance.

Morrible held her nose as she grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. The audience was horrified. Morrible chewed the sandwich for a while. "Actually, it's not that bad," she confessed as she took another bite.

"Ew!" shrieked Glinda as she scrunched up her face.

"That's nasty!" Nia said, also scrunching up her face.

"You should try it!" Morrible encouraged.

"We'll pass," Boq said. Morrible walked sat back down on the floor and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Plot twist! I was not expecting that!" Nia said as she read through her other reviews. "Before I have involuntary…you know… let's get to our next review. This comes from _Fae Tiggular_, who says, _I have a real iPhone (which I'm using right now) but I'll take a virtual one too ;) Hilarious, even though idk why Boq can't have a chair, I mean I understand that he tried to kill Elphie but I'm sure if we just explained every thing, he'd be cool. At least that's what happens in most of the post musical fics I read. Yayyyy, Yero's human again! Which means we can Fiyeraba feel and laugh at the interviews at the same time. Cute story you've got here :)"_

"Why, thank you!" Nia said to the reviewer, placing one hand over her heart.

"I was human since the first chapter," Fiyero pointed out.

"Funny you should say that, because this was a review of the first chapter," Nia explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Fiyero said.

"I miss Elphaba," Nessa said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"We can get her at the end. She still has to answer some more questions," Nia said, flipping back and forth between her notes. "Now, we have **ExoticPeachBlossom**, who says, _Ahhh! Who let Frex return! Bad bad bad! Lol. I have a dare! I dare Elphaba to sing 'No Good Deed'! With as much anger as she did before! Lol. Sorry Elphie. I love you really! You're my idol!"_

"That's a great dare for Elphaba. She will sing later," Nia said.

"She will?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, if I asked her nicely, maybe she will," Nia said, reverting back to her persuasive ways. "Now we have **Broadwaylover56**, who says, _This is so awesome. I love this story. Questions: Glinda are you truly happy for Elphie and Fiyero? Elphie, will you make Glinda and Nessa your bridesmaids? Dorothy, Morrible, Wizard... please go jump off a cliff and leave Toto here, he's kind of cute."_

"I am truly happy for Elphie and Fiyero. Why do people keep asking me that?" Glinda huffed.

Morrible looked up from her snack. "No more cliffs! No more slapping…"

"And no more sandwiches!" Dorothy and the Wizard said together.

"What! I like the sandwiches. This is the nicest thing that's happened to me since I got here. I should be able to enjoy it!" Morrible said, taking the last bite of her food.

"She's right. We've been hard on her so far. Here's one more sandwich," Nia said thoughtfully. Morrible took it gratefully.

"At least she didn't call my dog Dodo!" Dorothy said, glaring at Glinda.

"I still say his name is Dodo!" Glinda huffed again.

"Toto!"

"Dodo!"

"Toto!"

"Dodo!"

"TOTO!"

"Let's just name him Fred and get on with it!" Nia said impatiently. Dorothy and Glinda stopped arguing. "Oh, and Boq, since we were being sort of unfair to you, I hereby grant you your very own… drumroll please." A steady drumroll was heard in the background. "Chair!" A chair appeared and Boq happily ran to it!

"It feels so good to be sitting in a chair!" he exclaimed, slouching. "My back is killing me!"

"Should we go get Fabala now?" Nessa asked impatiently.

"Nessa, you're sister needs to sleep," Melena said gently.

"I WANT ELPHABA!" Nessa sobbed.

"I don't think that she has been away from her sister for this long before," Nia said, handing Melena the box of tissues. Melena took some and wiped some of the tears from Nessa's eyes. Nessa stopped crying.

"We will just have to wait for her," Fiyero said, jittering. There was a long and awkward pause. "I'll go get her!" Fiyero finally said, jumping up.

"Fiyero!" Nia called after him, but it was too late. He shortly returned with a tired and disoriented Elphaba. Her hair was a mess and there were bags under her eyes. "Fiyero…" Nia sighed. "She needs her sleep."

"I'm not a child!" Elphaba scolded as Fiyero led her back to her seat.

"Sorry, but you do," Nia said in a motherly way. Melena gave her a weird look. "Right," Nia said, looking down. "Your job."

"Elphaba, please listen," Melena started.

"I'm not tired and I'm not cranky!" Elphaba shouted.

"Could have fooled me!" Nia muttered.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked, her eyes flaring.

"Nothing," Nia said, shaking her head. "You have some more questions and dares if you're up to them."

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"What would have done when you went back to the Wizard if you had known he was you're father before you 'melted'?"

"Besides slap him for cursing me with this green skin?"

"If that's what you would have done, that's fine with me! Next, you have to sing _No Good Deed_."

"Didn't I say that song was my least favorite?" Elphaba asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well…" Nia started, but didn't get to finish.

_"Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die..._

_Let him never die..._

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa…_

_Doctor Dillamond…_

_Fiyero…_

_Fiyerrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well meant did:_

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I cannot succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!"_

Elphaba sang her heart out and was met with a standing ovation from the entire audience.

"You really sang that?" Fiyero asked, his arm around Elphaba.

"I thought that you were dead," Elphaba said, blushing.

"That was…wow! There are no words! Now, who will you're bridesmaids be?" Nia said, shaking her hands, which were red from clapping so hard.

"That's easy! Nessa and Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, looking from her sister to her best friend.

"YES! I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid!" Glinda said, hugging Elphaba.

"Thank you, Fabala!" Nessa said, joining the hug.

"And, Nia, would you like to be the flower girl?" Elphaba asked, coming closer to Nia's desk. Nia's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" Nia asked, thinking it was too good to be true. Elphaba nodded. Nia tackled Elphaba to the floor in a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nia said it so fast, that it sounded like one big word. Elphaba laughed. Nia got up and offered Elphaba her hands. Elphaba took them and sat back down.

"What are the other wedding plans?" Nia asked.

"Well, the bridesmaids are Nessa and Glinda," Elphaba said.

"My best man is going to be Boq," Fiyero said.

"I guess the Wizard will have to give me away," Elphaba commented.

"Frex?" asked Melena.

"Will not be coming!" Elphaba glared at her mother. "Why would he?" Elphaba asked sadly.

"Don't worry about him, Elphaba. You have a group of people, and thousands of fans, who love you. Right?" Nia asked the audience. They cheered their love for Elphaba. This made Elphaba smile.

"What is your first dance song going to be?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"_Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ by Elton John," Fiyero answered.

"I love that song!" Nia smiled.

"What does the dress look like?" Morrible asked.

"Well… I didn't decide on that yet," Elphaba confessed.

Nia clapped her hands and a rack of wedding dresses appeared. Elphaba gasped as Nia pulled her out of her seat. "Geez, Nia, you're acting like we are getting married tomorrow."

"You are," Nia answered, searching for the perfect dress.

"What?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"You're getting married tomorrow. The people will want an update on this soon."

"Isn't that a little soon?" Fiyero asked, appearing next to Elphaba.

"We can pull it off!" Nia encouraged as she held a dress up to Elphaba. "Here, try this on!" she said as she pushed Elphaba backstage. Elphaba reappeared a few minutes later. The dress was a strapless, V-necked, pure white lace dress. It had a long, and I mean very long, train. It looked beautiful on her.

"And now, for the finishing touch," Nia said as she motioned for Glinda to come. Glinda approached then with a white box. Nia opened the box and pulled out a veil. She gingerly placed it in Elphaba's hair. "Well?" Elphaba asked, spinning around.

"You look beautiful!" Dorothy said. Elphaba smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I think that means that they made up," Nia whispered to Glinda and Fiyero. They nodded in agreement. "Can I help?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, I am so glad that you asked that, because I'm going to give you the best job!" Nia said as she walked back to her desk. She pulled out her video camera. "You are going to tape everything!"

"Really?" Dorothy asked, carefully taking the camera from Nia's hands.

"Yup! Make sure you get it at a good angle," Nia said, releasing the camera into Dorothy's care. "Now, we need cake."

"Cake?" everyone asked.

"Yes, cake. C-A-K-E! You can't have a wedding reception without cake!" Nia said as a cake book appeared in her hands. "Favorite flavors, everyone! GO!"

"Chocolate!" Elphaba and Glinda said together.

"Vanilla!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Strawberry!" Fiyero said.

"Chocolate chip!" Boq said.

"Coffee!" the Wizard exclaimed.

"I like peach!" Dorothy said, blushing.

"I don't like ice cream," Morrible said stiffly. Everyone looked at her. "You can eat the most disgusting sandwich known to mankind, but you don't like ice cream?" Nessa asked, shocked.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Morrible said, looking sideways.

"Okay, so we can have a chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate chip, coffee and peach cake," Nia said.

"That's a mouthful!" Dorothy commented.

"It sounds delicious!" Glinda said, licking her lips.

"It doesn't sound doable," Elphaba said, looking skeptical.

A giant cake appeared on Nia's desk. "Elphie, nothing is impossible when you are doing a _Wicked_ interview. That's how we were able to do all of those dares without anyone getting killed!" Nia said as she admired the cake.

"Well, if you say so," Elphaba said, not taking her eyes off of the cake.

Nia smiled. "Alright, that takes care of the dress, the cake, the camera, are we forgetting anything?"

"The honeymoon spot! It needs to be someplace romantic!" Glinda squealed.

"I was thinking a trip around Oz!" Fiyero said. A travel book appeared in his lap. "Pick the spot of you're choice," Nia said.

Fiyero scanned through the book and found a lovely beach resort. "I like this place," Fiyero said, pointing to the picture in the book. Elphaba leaned over to see the picture. "It looks expensive," she said.

"Always the realist, aren't we?" Fiyero playfully asked. Elphaba nudged him in the stomach.

"Everything will be paid for!" Nia said.

"How?" Elphaba asked.

Nia pointed to herself. "By me!"

"You have enough money to pay for this?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, when you save up your allowances and baby sitting money and the money you get from doing this interview, it all adds up quickly," Nia said, taking the book from Fiyero and looking at the picture. She scrunched up her face when she saw the price. Elphaba was right, it was expensive.

"Nia, you really don't have to pay for our wedding," Elphaba said gently.

"It's okay. I want to," Nia said, ignoring the price and giving the book back to Fiyero.

"Frex can pay for some of it," Melena said casually.

"He can?" Nessa asked.

"He can and he will. He's the Governor of Munchkinland. He has to have money," Melena said, an evil-looking smile appearing on her face.

"Great! Thank you Melena. I'm putting you in charge of Frex's money," Nia said, writing everything down in her notebook.

"What color are the bridesmaid's dresses?" Dorothy asked.

"We didn't really talk about it?" Glinda said.

"Well, start naming colors," Nia encouraged.

"What color do you like, Nia?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, this is your wedding! You should choose," Nia said, looking surprised.

"I wouldn't be getting married if it weren't for you," Elphaba said smiling. Nia looked up into Elphaba's chocolate eyes and smiled.

"Well," Nia started, "I like a lavender."

"Is that like a purple?" Glinda asked.

Nia nodded. "I like it," Glinda, Nessa and Elphaba agreed. Nia clapped her hands and two spaghetti-strapped lavender dresses appeared in the laps of Nessa and Glinda.

Nessa stood up and held the dress against her figure. Glinda and Nessa ran backstage to try on their dresses.

"I think that covers everything!" Nia said.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Nessa screamed from backstage.

Everyone laughed at the younger Thropp's extreme perkiness. "Sweet Oz, I just remembered that we have two more questions!" Nia exclaimed.

Everyone groaned. "Well, that's why you're here, to answer questions!" Nia said as she got out her notebook. "We have with us **Gia** who is reviewing as a guest. Hello Gia, and welcome to the show. Gia says, _Boq: I kinda feel bad for him so give him a chance to explain himself. Why did you lead Nessa on? Was it because Glinda told you too? Or did you not want to break her heart? (If he answers nicely he can have a stool with a pillow and a reminder that if he stays good the great and powerful Nia might transform him into a human.) Also to Elphaba (I know this is an evil question) if everyone in this room (excluding Nia) was in a fire and you could save only two people who would they be? (She has to answer) :D_"

"I did explain myself!" Boq said, annoyed that people still hate him.

"I know, Boq. Just one more time, please?" Nia begged.

"Glinda said that I would be her hero if I did. Those were her exact words. If you don't believe me, listen to Dancing Through Life!" Boq said, crossing his arms.

Nessa huffed. "I did think that Nessa was beautiful. I wasn't lying when told her that. But, I was in love with Glinda," Boq said, bracing himself for the punch Nessa was going to give him. But, to his (and everyone else's) surprise, Nessa didn't punch him. She just looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry, Nessa. We will find someone for you," Nia promised. Nessa looked grateful.

"Well… I… only two people?" Elphaba asked. Nia nodded. "Well, I would save…" Everyone looked at Elphaba waiting for her to answer. "Do I have to answer this?" she asked. Nia nodded slowly. "This is so hard!" Elphaba sighed.

"Don't worry, Elphaba. I know that this is a hard question, so we won't be mad if you don't pick us," Nessa said, placing her hand on her sister's lap.

"Okay, I could save Fiyero and Nessa," Elphaba finally answered. Glinda slumped in her seat. "Glinda, you would be able to get out with you're bubble!" Nia pointed out. That made the blonde perk up again. "That was great! Now we have **EmeraldReine**, who says, _Great job! I love this story... Er interview... So since I have no specific questions, what's everyone's favorite color?"_

"Not green!" Elphaba shouted at the ceiling. "Probably a dark purple, since it doesn't clash."

"Pink!" the bubbly blonde bounced.

"Brown!" Boq said.

"Red," Dorothy added

"Yellow," Nessa exclaimed.

"Blue, the same color of my eyes," the Wizard said, deep in thought.

"I don't have an opinion," Morrible whispered.

Nessa glared at her. "First, you eat the sandwich. Then, you don't like ice cream, and now you don't know what you're favorite color is?"

"Fine! Black!" Morrible hissed. That answer seemed to satisfy Nia, so she continued.

"And now, we have Eriphabottackson, who says _AWWWW, MELENA CAME BACK! OMG! *ahem* Anyway, I got a question for the Wizard: How did you keep sneaking into Melena's place? And I dare Nia to bring the Phantom of the Opera in here so he can have a heart-to-heart with Elphaba."_

"Well, it was very easy, because Frex was barely at home, so I would go and see Melena when ever I could."

"Which was obviously very often," Nia said, glancing slyly at the Wizard.

"It was. Melena was upset that Frex was never home, so I tried to comfort her,"

"By doing what?" Nia asked.

"That's none of you're business!" the Wizard shouted.

"Fine!" Nia muttered under her breath. "Yea! My first dare! Thank you! I've always wanted a dare!" Nia said. The Phantom of the Opera appeared before them. Elphaba looked shocked.

"This is awkward," the Phantom said after a while.

"What?" Nia asked.

"I said…"

"I heard you the first time," Nia said, shaking her head.

"Who is this?" Elphaba asked.

"So much for the heart-to-heart," Nia muttered.

"I'm…" the Phantom started.

"Never mind! That will be all for now. Goodbye!" Nia said as the Phantom vanished.

"What was that all about?" Fiyero asked.

"Okay, here's the thing. I haven't seen Phantom of the Opera yet!" The audience gasped. "But, I'm working on it! Please don't hate me! I was never a big musical and play girl until I saw Wicked. But, I'm working on it!" Nia defended herself against the virtual tomatoes that she knew were coming. "I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for today. Keep reading and reviewing! Coming up next is Elphaba's wedding video. Stay tuned!"

"You haven't seen Phantom of the Opera yet?" Nessa asked. Nia shook her head.

"It's really good! You should see it!" Boq suggested.

"Okay," Nia said slowly as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Special thank you to **Elphaba'sGirl**, **Moreanswers24**, **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, **Fae Tiggular**, **ExoticPeachBlossom**, **Broadwaylover56**, **Gia (Guest)**, **EmeraldReine**, and **Eriphabottackson**


	7. Episode 5

"Oh, we are back! How was everyone's day today?" Nia asked. She looked over and saw Elphaba and Fiyero kissing. "Well, I guess that answers that question," Nia said, looking at the audience and pointing at Elphaba and Fiyero. "Hey, love birds!" Nia called them. They pulled apart quickly.

"We're ready," Elphaba said, smoothing out her black dress.

"Now, our first review is from **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says, _HERE I AM NIA! I have more to say this time. First; I think Yero should give Elphie a hug now. Idk why. Second; let's burn Morrible's wig! Third; Boq, you didn't answer my question last chapter, really. So... How tall are you exactly? (I get that that was mean. You didn't answer my question!) Fourth; Elphaba, am I invited to your wedding? Fifth; Glinda if you could choose to wear a ball gown or pink for the rest of your life, which would you choose? Sixth; Melena, it was cute that you sang to Fabala last chapter. FYI. Seventh; Elphaba which nickname is your favorite (Elphie, Fae, Fabala, and I'm throwing "Dearie" in there just to see yours and Morrible's reactions...)"_

Nia looked over and saw that Fiyero was already hugging and kissing (again) Elphaba. Nia shook her head and smiled.

"It's not a wig!" Morrible shouted.

"People just don't like you, do they?' Boq asked.

"Shut up! Nobody likes you either!" Morrible spat at him.

"Actually, we have some Boq supporters out there! There are literally no Morrible supporters. And that's the truth!"

"The truth is what everyone agrees on," the Wizard pointed out.

"You're right, Wizard. And everyone agrees that Morrible is a heartless fish," Nia stated.

"I'm about 5'4," Boq answered. "That's a little taller than average for a Munchkin."

Elphaba pulled out of Fiyero's kiss to answer her question. "Of course you can come. Nia moved the date to next week so more people can come on such a short notice. All of my fans are welcome to come to the wedding!" The crowd cheered.

"Can it be a pink ball gown?" Glinda asked in a hopeful tone.

"One or the other Glinda!" Elphaba said, looking into Fiyero's eyes.

"Well, I guess since I'm older now, I would go with the ball gown. Pink was sort of my thing when I was younger."

"Thank you! I've always loved to sing," Melena said, blushing.

"Well, Fae is special to me because Fiyero gave it to me. Elphie is also special to me because Glinda gave it to me. Fabala is a family nickname and Dearie is just… weird," Elphaba said, scrunching up her face. Morrible looked away.

"That was great, guys. Nice and clean. Now we have **Broadwaylover56**, who says, _The Phantom of the Opera is awesome. Questions: Fiyero are you and Elphie planning on having children? Nessa. Would you like to be an aunt? I want Morrible, Wizard and Dorothy to jump off a cliff and YES I am forcing you to do it_!"

"I thought that I was liked now that I had a sentimental moment with Elphaba?" The Wizard asked, standing up.

"Is that the only reason you did it?" Elphaba said, suddenly becoming very angry.

"Elphaba, no! I…"

"Where's that cliff?" Elphaba roared. Nia jumped back, but the cliff still appeared.

"Let's just get this over with!" Dorothy said as she helped Morrible to her feet and she, Morrible and the Wizard walked out. You could hear them scream as the jumped off the cliff together. They returned a few minutes later, covered in scratches and cuts.

"Are you okay?" Boq asked, and then realized how stupid his question was.

"Boq, they just jumped off of a cliff. Do you think they're okay?" Nia asked, tending to their wounds with her first aid kit.

"We're not married yet," Elphaba said, looking sadly at Fiyero. "Nia had to change the date."

"I'm sorry. The video's not ready yet."

"Did Dorothy give it you?" Glinda asked.

"Of course I did!" Dorothy shouted as Nia gave her a Band-Aid for her cheek.

"She did, I'm just not finished editing it yet," Nia said as she put the first aid kit away.

Everyone groaned. "Well, you try typing an interview and editing a video at the same time. Come back to me when you are done and tell me how hard it was!"

"To answer your question, Broadwaylover56, I would like to be Aunt Nessa," Nessa confessed.

"Now we have **Fae Tiggular**, _Yay! My reviews made it onto the show, and this time I come with questions :) A hello you each and every one of you, including the Fish and young Dorothy (I'm really trying to not hate you, but it's hard to stay true to the Wicked fandom at the same time. Maybe since Elphaba can forgive you, I can to :) _

_Umm, Fiyero, if you knew how in love with you I am you'd be terrified. In fact, that alone should've scared you. But honestly, I have yet to find a more perfect person. Anywhere. You're just *fangirling* sorry, I don't even have words. You guys are the perfect couple and I'm so happy to see y'all get married._

_Oh! Quick note, you need to see POTO ASAP. Like seriously, I love Wicked more, but Phantom was the first musical I ever saw so it has this little spot in my heart. _

_First of all, what do my favorite people (Elphie and Yero, sorry everyone else, I just can't help my Fiyeraba feels) feel about my penname? I feel so proud of my self that I have a creative penname that relates to my fandom. _

_2. I didn't see Fiyero's favorite color answered; I guess its common sense that his favorite color is green because that's Elphie's signature color, oh so cute. I am correct yes?_

_3. I need for Elphaba and Glinda to sing. Now. What Is This Feeling or For Good, whichever you prefer. One makes me laugh, one makes me cry, and I got to perform both on stage with my bestest friend in the world when I was cast as Elphaba. (BEST TIME OF MY LIFE ELPHIE YOU'RE SO FREAKING FUN TO BE. THE ADMIRATION I HAVE FOR YOU JUST IS WOW. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH) _

_4. I've a question for the Fish. Yes, you no longer have a name in my eyes, the horrors I've seen you perform have lost you the privilege of having a name. What is your first name? If it's respectable, I may just think of you as a person type thingy again, because currently in my mind, you are a horrindible hybrid of a fish and a demonic being. I hate you. Everyone hates you. Sorry but it's true. Man, it felt good to get that out on someone besides my pillow or walls. Oh! Same goes for that thing we had hauled away permanently, that minister/governor something or other, you're the disgrace. You only hated Elphaba because (as I've seen in many a fanfiction) Elphaba's better than you. Better than you and Munchkinland and being a servant all her days. Luckily you're not here anymore because I would've taken that knife and killed you myself. No joke. AWAY WITH MY VIOLENT SIDE MY APOLOGIES._

_I'm not even really asking questions anymore, these are more my comments to the cast lol. _

_I can't think of anything right now, so I will review the next chap with my newest thoughts. _

_Congratulations Elphie and Yero, may your lives together be long and fruitful, and if you were to name one of your kids after me, well that'd just be great._

_One last thing! Elphie *puppy dog eyes and a puckered lip* may PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE have a witch hat and broomstick? I'll find someway to love you more if it's possible. _

_CINNAMON SOPAPILLAS TO ALL EXCEPT FOR FISH BECAUSE THE ONLY THING SHE DESERVES IS A NICE LONG STAY IN PRISON OH YEAH I SAID IT. _

_I didn't mention Nessa or Boq at all did I? Nope I don't think I did, Nessarose, it took a while, but I don't think you're a spoiled brat; you're actually a decent girl. Boq, I quite like you Boq, watching you so head over heels what you thought was in love with Galinda was just the cutest. It was all good until you grabbed an ax and tried to kill my idol. But I'm a forgiving 14 year old, so it's ok. Thank you so much! See you next chapter! :D"_

Nia sighed. "Answers please," she said in a happy voice.

"What was the first question again?" Elphaba asked.

"What you think of the pen name?" Nia repeated.

"I think it's cute," Fiyero said.

"Um…" was all Elphaba could force out of her mouth.

"What? That is going to be your name next week. Unless, Nia changes the date again," Fiyero said, glaring at Nia.

"Fiyero, you go and type of an interview and see if you have time to edit a wedding video. I'M WORKING ON IT! BE PATIENT!" she hollered.

Fiyero leaned back in his seat. Nia took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Elphaba won't let my favorite color be green," Fiyero confessed looking sad.

"Why not? I think it's sweet," Nia said, allowing little red hearts to float around her head.

Elphaba sighed. "Okay," Nia said. "Assuming that Elphaba wasn't green, even though we wouldn't have a story if she wasn't, what would you're favorite color be?"

"Green!" Fiyero answered.

"And that's how you know he's telling the truth," Nia said to Elphaba.

"We have to sing?" Glinda asked.

"Why does everyone want me to sing?" Elphaba asked, standing up.

"Because you have such a beautiful voice," Nia said, setting up the microphones.

"Oh…okay!" Elphaba said, feeling slightly better.

"Can we sing _For Good_? I like that song better than _What is This Feeling_?" Glinda asked as she and Elphaba stepped closer to the mics.

"Sure!" Elphaba said as she adjusted her microphone.

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)_

_Halfway through the wood (in the wood)_

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good"_

The audience roared with applause and Elphaba and Glinda did their '_For Good'_ hug.

"Tissues are under the chairs!" Nia announced and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Nia, what's wrong?" Melena asked, wrapping her arms around the crying 14-year-old girl.

"Its just… THAT WAS SO… AMAZING!" Nia said as another wave of sobs came over her.

"Well, my real first name is actually Revina," Morrible said, crossing her arms.

"And, actually, I don't have another hat and broom," Elphaba said sadly. The audience sounded disappointed. "Glinda gave me the hat, and the broom came from the Wizard's attic."

"So that where you got that broom from. I was wondering why one of the maids said that they were missing a broom from up there," the Wizard said, making the connection. This caused Nia to chuckle a little. "Don't worry, we will try to find you another hat, but I can take care of the broom," Nia said as she ran backstage. She returned with a simple broomstick and a dark green sharpie. She gave Elphaba the broom and the sharpie, as if she expected her to know what to do with it. Elphaba took the broom and the sharpie, but didn't make the connection between the two items. "I think she wants you to sign the broom, Elphie," Glinda said gently. Nia nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a nice gift to one of my most frequent reviewers," Nia said, still waiting for Elphaba to sign the broomstick. _Defy Gravity! Love, Elphaba Thropp_, Elphaba signed and she gave the broom back to Nia. Nia shoved it back into Elphaba's hands. "You're not finished with this yet."

"What do you mean? I signed it!" Elphaba said, trying again to give it back to Nia.

"Yes, but could you enchant it to make it fly?' Nia asked politely. Elphaba gave her a twisted look. "Please?" Nia asked again, giving Elphaba her cutest puppy dog eyes. "You're just as bad as Glinda," Elphaba said before chanting the levitation spell, which she had memorized. She broom slowly began to lift off of the ground and Nia grabbed it. "Miss Fae Tiggular, you may now come up here and receive your flying broomstick now!" Nia said, like she knew that she was in the audience. A girl in the second row screamed and ran on the stage. She was wearing an 'I Heart Elphaba' t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed the broom from Nia and hugged her. She then turned to Elphaba and tackled her to the floor. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! This is so amazing! You are the best Wicked Witch of the West in the world!" she said, hugging the air out of Elphaba. She said everything so fast, that it sounded like one big word. Elphaba let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you like it!" Elphaba smiled as the girl flew back to her seat in the audience.

"Elphaba will be signing and enchanting more broomsticks for the next episode. But, you must be here to claim your brooms. I'm still working on the hats. Please stand by!"

"I'll be doing this again? For more fangirls?" Elphaba asked, horrified.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll help you with the fangirls!" Nia said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Aren't you a fan girl yourself?" Glinda asked.

"Of course I am! Have you seen my blog on Fanfiction? It's pure Wicked! Some people would call it over obsessing, I call it fangirling!" Nia said, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

"Alright," Elphaba gave in.

"Great! Thank you! And now we have the cinnamon sopapillas. Those sound delicious!" Nia said a plate appeared in front of everyone. Morrible reached for one and her fingers were zapped away from the plate. "Ow! What gives?"

"Sorry, the reviewer specifically told me to not let you have one," Nia said as she took two.

Morrible looked offended. "So I have to jump off cliffs, eat disgusting sandwiches, still sit on the floor, and I can't have a snack?"

"I thought that you liked the sandwiches?' Nessa asked, her mouth filled with sophphillas.

"I did, but they were still disgusting!" Morrible said crossing her arms.

"You can have another sandwich," Nia said as it appeared in her lap. Morrible took it and threw it backstage, and to everyone's amazement, it landed in the garbage.

"That's scary!" Nia exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Moving on, now we have **theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611**, another faithful reviewer! Welcome back! She says, _*is sitting in the front row of the audience, falls out of chair rolls around on the floor laughing* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HATHIS HAS GOT TO BE THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER READ! Ahem *stands up* Sorry about that, anyways... OH MY OZ A FIYERABA WEDDING! FIYERABA SHIPPERS UNITE! I think Elphie's...errr...I mean Elphaba's wedding dress should have a mini purple diamonds on her dress that start at the neckline and slowly fade away the nearer it gets to the bottom, because you look so pretty in purple Elphaba. Second of all I want Boq turned back to human, see I ACTUALLY like Boq...now Nessa on the other hand, I LOVED you when you were at Shiz, but to be honest you did sort of turn in to a bitter b-witch In Act II. Sorry...but you seem happier and happier now so YAY! Nia...GIVE BOQ A FREAKING CHAIR! Okay so maybe Boq DID try to kill Elphaba, but that we because NESSA told HIM that she was the one who turned him to tin, he didn't know at the time Elphaba was saving his life. Besides I like Boq...if I had to choose one of the guys from Wicked to be my boyfriend, first I'd choose Fiyero, but Elphaba and Glinda probably would've run me through with knives...but Boq is kinda cute...*blushes* WHAT!? HE IS! *Glares back at Nessa who is probably at the moment sending me a death glare* Morrible, I really dislike you, but I'm starting to feel sorry for you, and you seem super horrendibly-nice in this interview, so I think you should be given a lifetime supply of free peanut butter fish cheese off avocado and pickles sandwiches. I still have no idea why in Oz you like those, but you're kind of weird. Wizard, I've read stories where you're a BAD man, AND I've read stories where you're the nicest man in Oz battling evil Frex (Ex. He's a She) Frex, I've read stories where you're an abusive awful excuse of a dad, AND I've read stories where you're actually a very sweet and caring man and you really care for Elphaba (Ex. Shadows) Fiyero, You're usually portrayed as the sweet caring hunky winky prince, but I've also read stories where you're a winy, spoiled, bast****, too. (Ex. Bro'mance) Glinda, EVERYONE loves you, same to you to Elphie so we're good on that. Dorothy, I do understand that you were thrown in to the middle of all this and I don't blame you for everything, it wasn't your fault a twister picked up your house, it was Morribles. *glares at Morrible* Melena I've read stories where you're the loving mother that Elphaba never had even though you died when she was very young, and I've read stories where you're portrayed as a drunk, slut. But I love you and I believe you ARE a caring mother. Okay now on to the questions!"_ She said as she walked up onto the stage. A chair appeared next to Nia and she sat down.

"FINALLY, YOU TOOK FOREVER!" the Wicked characters shouted at her.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE A RIGHT TO RANT! AND OMG ELPHABA'S WEDDING IS TOMORROW! OMO YOU'RE SO AMAZING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AMAZING YOU ARE! Anyways, questions." She said as she sucked in a deep breath. She ran over to Elphaba and gave her a hug. She proceeded to sit on her lap. She stayed like that while she asked her questions.

_"Nessa, "Why'd you get so mad at Elphaba during Wicked Witch of the East!? Because she abandoned you...THATS THE STUPIDIST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD! SO I REPEAT WHY'D YOU YELL AT HER SO MUCH DURING WWOTE!?"_

"I told everyone already! I was confused and upset. Boq was about to leave me! Our father was dead. It was a lot!" Nessa said to the girl sitting on her sister's lap.

_"Elphaba, one of the bestest *winks a Glinda* muck-ups I've ever heard of was when, as you were exiting during Wicked Witch of the East, Rachel Tucker turned around and said to Nessa, "Clearly sister I don't give a dam!" Would you have said that to Nessa?"_

"Well, even though I was about to let my magic get the best of me, I would never say that to Nessa, no matter how mad she may make me sometimes," Elphaba answer as the fangirl rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

_"Fiyero, why did you like those tight white pants so much? *Whispers to Boq* they're actually tan."_

"They look white!" Boq said.

"They're confortable," Fiyero said, his face turning red.

"_Boq, as I've stated before I REALLY like you, so by the power invested in me by being a reviewing for a Wicked interview, I hereby give you permission to kiss Galinda. She may not love you but you're a good guy, and I think you at least deserve a kiss. *Speaking louder* RIGHT GLINDA!?"_

"You're going to make Glinda kiss me?" Boq asked, delighted.

"You're going to make me kiss Boq?' Glinda asked, horrified.

"I just think that he deserves that," Obsessed said **(I hope you don't mind me calling you Obsessed. It's just shorter**). "We've put him through a lot lately. Glinda, just do it, please?" Glinda groaned as he walked towards Boq. Boq was waiting for her with his lips puckered out. Glinda looked like she was going to faint as she gave Boq a quick peck on the lips.

"Longer!" Nia and Obsessed said together. Glinda stuck out her tongue at the two girls and kissed Boq again. That kiss lasted for a full five seconds. Glinda pulled away and wiped her mouth. A glass of water appeared in her hands and she drank it all in one gulp.

_"Fiyero, ever heard of the ship Fiyorrible? That's for people who ship Fiyero and Morrible, what do you think of that."_

"That's gross!" Morrible said.

"She's like, 5,000 years older than me! Who would do such a cruel thing?" Fiyero asked, pulling Elphaba closer to him, which was hard, considering that Elphaba had a 14-year-old sitting on her tap.

"I don't know. I haven't read any stories like that yet. But, after seeing your reaction, I really want to read one!" Nia said, trying to contain her laughter.

_"Elphaba, since our interviewer is obviously a Fiyeraba shipper I think I know what you're answer will be but, which ship to do prefer Gelphie? Or Fiyeraba?"_

"Well, Glinda is my best friend, and I love her, but I don't think that I could be _in love_ with her," Elphaba said, really thinking about her answer.

"The same goes for me too," Glinda agreed.

_"Boq, would you have rather been turned in to a scarecrow or a tin man?"_

"I'd rather be heartless than brainless," Boq answered. This earned him a kick from Fiyero.

_"Elphaba, what is your opinion on the ship Fiyernessa (Fiyero and Nessa)?"_

Both Elphaba and Nessa's mouths dropped open. "Me in love with Fiyero?" asked Nessa.

"Nessa in love with Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, staring wide eyed at the teenager sitting on her lap.

"Just a question," Obsessed said, looking around innocently.

"He's mine!" Elphaba whispered into Obsessed's ear.

"He's Elphaba's. Well, maybe if we started out together," Nessa said in a dreamy tone.

"Nessa…" Elphaba warned.

"And then you two were together by the end, I guess that would be fine with me," Nessa said, noticing that her sister was frowning at her.

_"Glinda, HOW IN OZ ARE YOU ABLE TO WALK IN 5 INCH HEALS WITHOUT FALLING ON YOUR FACE!? It's like...sooo...hard... believe me I tried."_

"It's so easy!" Glinda said standing up. "All you have to do it… AHHH!" Glinda said as she tripped and fell on her face. Nia and Obsessed ran up to help her. "Okay, maybe it's not that easy." Elphaba couldn't contain her laughter. Glinda scowled as she straightened her tiara and went back to her seat. Nia went back to her chair and Obsessed went back to Elphaba's lap.

_"Elphaba; What is your range? (Singing wise) Can you give me some exact notes?"_

"I'm a mezzo-soprano/belter. It's from the G below Middle C to a High B or High C." Elphaba said, demonstrating a riff of most of the notes. Everyone applauded for her.

_"Glinda, Why do you think so many people right OC's for you to marry? Do you like the OC's?"_

"I guess they're okay," Glinda answered. "I find it very creative that some of the writers can make up people that have Ozian sounding names."

"Now for the dares!" Obsessed said as she pulls a paper out of her pocket and begins to read from it.

_"Morrible: I dare you to jump around like Galinda, and sing popular."_

Morrible grumbled something under her breath that no one understood, but got up and began to sing.

_"Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys When you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts _

_To be popular I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go,"_ Morrible sang as she jumped around the stage like a teenager on a sugar rush.

"That was beautiful!" Nia said, her voice full of sarcasm as Morrible sat back down on the floor.

_"Elphaba: I dare you to try and sing Glinda's optional high note in Thank Goodness."_

"That's really high," Elphaba said, a worried look coming across her face.

"You can do it!" Nia encouraged.

Elphaba took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to sing the note. It was perfectly in tune. She held it for a few seconds.

"You did it, Elphie!" Glinda said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Elphaba looked like she was going to faint. Nia handed her a glass of water and Elphaba took it gratefully.

_"Fiyero: *evil smirk* I dare you to where your tight white pants to the Wedding."_

"I… well… I wasn't planning on it," Fiyero said. "I already picked out my suit and everything."

"Oh," Obsessed said, looking very disappointed.

"How about this. I'll wear them to the after-party!" Fiyero exclaimed. Obsessed's face perked up.

"Fiyero, it called a reception," Elphaba corrected him. The audience laughed.

"Same thing!" Fiyero said, crossing his legs and looking very proud of himself.

_"Wizard: You try flying on Elphaba's broom and see how easy it is!? Glinda can take her bubble incase you fall."_

The Wizard slowly got up. Elphaba handed him her broom gingerly. "Be careful with it!" she warned him. "It takes practice!"

The Wizard mounted the broom and it immediately took off. The Wizard flew over the audience, screaming like a little girl. He handed back on the stage with a _thud_. Elphaba took her broom back and Melena helped the Wizard to his feet.

_"Nessa: I dare you to eat one WHOLE peanut butter fish cheese off avocado and pickles sandwich."_

"What? That sandwich is nasty!" Nessa shouted as a plate with the sandwich on it appeared on her lap. Obsessed giggled and Nia got out her video camera again. Nessa took one bite and swallowed. "Get this taste out of my mouth!" she said as she swallowed the sandwich. A glass of orange soda appeared next to her and she drank all of it in less than three seconds and finished the rest of the sandwich.

_"I WANT FREX BACK! Elphaba, when Frex is back I Hereby give you free rein to abuse him as much as he's abused you. *Runs up on stage and starts to beat the bleepity bleep out of Frex!"_

"NO!" Elphaba shouted in Obsessed's ear. "He is not to come back here ever again!"

"But, Elphaba…" Obsessed started.

"NO!" she shouted again. But Frex was back in the studio again.

"Oh my Oz, it's Frex!" Obsessed shouted, pointing behind Elphaba.

"Nia…" Elphaba said in a warning tone. She pushed the teenager off of her lap and ran away from Frex, but Fiyero grabbed her hand as soon as he saw her leave.

"Elphaba…" Nia said in an apologetic tone.

"You promised me that he would never come back!" Elphaba shouted at her. Nia looked down at her desk, refusing to meet Elphaba's gaze.

"Elphie…" Glinda said, placing a hand on Elphaba's quivering shoulder.

"I don't want to be here, either!" Frex shouted.

Tears began to stream down Elphaba's face. "Get him out!" she whispered. "NOW!" she added when no one moved. She anger caused her to release magic that made the studio shake. Nia grabbed onto her desk and Obsessed clung to Nessa's leg. When the shaking stopped, Nia looked up at Elphaba. She was a complete wreck. She was on the floor, sobbing in Fiyero's arms.

"I swear Frex, if you even think about trying to hurt Elphaba again, so help me…!" Obsessed said as approached the crying green witch.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Frex said. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Nia asked in confusion.

"I'm not going to hurt Elphaba. Or think about hurting her," Frex said. He came closer to Elphaba and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elphaba shuddered. "Get away from me!" she shouted at him.

"Elphaba, please I…"

"NO! I don't want to hear anything! Everything is your fault! I hate you!" Elphaba spat. She returned to crying on Fiyero's shoulder. Frex looked shocked and upset. He looked to Nia for an explanation.

"Well, I can't say that I wasn't expecting that!" Nia said as if she though it would make Frex feel better. He sat on the floor next to Morrible.

"So, does this mean that he's staying?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

"I think it does," Nia said. Elphaba shot her a wicked glare and Nia ducked under her desk again. But there wasn't an explosion this time. Instead, Elphaba began to cry even louder.

_"IM GOOD AT BAKING I'LL COOK YOUR CAKE ELPHIE! As pretty as magic cakes are, nothing is nicer than a homemade cake :D"_

"Right?" Obsessed added with a smile. She gently enveloped Elphaba into a hug. Elphaba looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you," Elphaba said with a watery smile. She sat back down in her chair and Obsessed sat on her lap again.

_"I'll end my review/rant here, because I don't want to all of your ears to fall off. Tata for now, I'll be back for...THE WEDDING! *starts singing* Good Newwwwws! *stops singing and erupts into a fangirl squeal* THERE'S A FIYERABA WEDDING TOMORROW! *starts singing again* THANK GOODNESS! SHE SAID YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY! YAYAYAYAYYAYAAYYAYY! Before I go, can I ride on your broomstick Elphaba? Please?"_

"I have a better idea," Elphaba said. She whispered something into Nia's ear. Nia smiled and a bucket of brooms appeared next to her. Elphaba took one and Nia handed her the dark green sharpie. Elphaba signed the broom and chanted the levitation spell. "Here you go!" Elphaba said as she handed the flying broom to Obsessed. Obsessed squealed and took the broom from Elphaba. "This. Is. So. Amazing! Thank you so much! I have go and fangirl! I have to go and tell everyone that I know, and even some people that I don't know! Thank you!" she said, hugging the air out of Elphaba again. Nia laughed as Obsessed went back into the audience. "Don't forget to come to the wedding!" Nia called after her.

"I won't!" Obsessed called back.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, we can move on. Now, we have **Eriphabottackson**, who says _Well... that was awkward. Sorry, I didn't know you didn't see Phantom of the Opera. Please just watch it on YouTube. Actually... *has better idea* put in on for the characters! Or not. Whatever is good for you. Question for Fiyero: What did it feel like getting transformed? Oh, and can we actually give the Wizard sorcery powers? That would be cool!"_

"I don't think that we have time to put it on, but I can watch it online. Thank you!" Nia said to the reviewer.

"It felt weird. I felt myself slipping away. I was literally dead for a minute or so, and then I wake up like I was sleeping and find myself a scarecrow. Getting turned back into a human was quick, since all Nia had to do was snap her fingers," Fiyero said.

"Don't give the Wizard any powers. Do you know what that could do to all of Oz?" Elphaba asked rubbing her legs because a teenager was sitting on them for the past two hours.

"Good to know! Now we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says _Dorothy, we all think your dog's name is Dodo even if it is Toto. Deal with it! Ahem. Elphaba, Nessa and probably Glinda. On a scale from one to ten how annoying is Dorothy? Opinions from everyone else are welcome as well."_

"At first it was a 10. Now, I'm down to about a 4," Elphaba answered, which earned her a hug from Dorothy.

"8," Nessa said, who was still upset that Dorothy's house crushed her.

"10!" Boq and Fiyero said together. Dorothy glared at them.

"We don't really know her, so we don't have an opinion," Morrible said. The Wizard, Dr. Dillamond, Chistery, Melena and Frex nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now we have **ExoticPeachBlossom**, who says, _You gotta see Phantom of the Opera! Seriously! It's sooooooooooo good! You feel bad for Elphaba's skin condition, just wait! Lol. I've got a couple of dares *and Elphie, no hurting me, remember, I hold your fate in my hands! Lol! My first dare is for Elphaba to waltz with Morrible and the Wizard! And I mean waltz, like her resting her head on Morrible and the Wizard's shoulder! Lol. And my second can either Elphaba, or the Phantom sing Music of the Night? Though it would be funny with the Phantom singing it to Elphaba! Lol. You can find a video of that song on youtube! Thank you Nia! I love ya and your amazing stories!"_

"Waltz?" Elphaba, Morrible, and the Wizard asked at the same time.

Nia nodded as she started the music. "Morrible, you're up first."

Morrible and Elphaba got up. Elphaba placed a hand on Morrible's shoulder. "And don't step on Elphaba's feet!" Nia warned Morrible as they began to dance.

"Switch!" Nia said as she paused the music after about four minutes. Morrible ran back to her seat on the floor and the Wizard stood up. Elphaba seemed to be a bit more relaxed dancing with the Wizard.

"I think she's beginning to like him," Nia said with a smile.

"I think she is," Glinda said, wiping a happy tear from her eye.

Elphaba and the Wizard seemed to be gliding across the stage. When the music was ending, Elphaba leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "Daddy!"

"My heart just melted!" Dorothy said as she reached for the tissues on Nia's desk.

"That was beautiful!" Nia said, blinking away her tears. Elphaba wrapped her hands around the Wizard as they walked back to their seats.

"I'm so glad to see that Elphaba is happy," the Wizard, gently trying to pry Elphaba off of him. She wouldn't let go. A few tears appeared in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Stay with me!" she begged him, hugging him tighter.

The Wizard looked at Nia. "She needs her daddy!" Nia said as she made a couch appear. The Wizard slowly walked towards the couch and sat down, with Elphaba still hugging him.

"This was wonderful. 14 Word pages long, but wonderful. Now, Elphaba has to sing," Nia said, yawning.

"What?" Elphaba asked, not hearing what Nia had said. Nia gave Elphaba some sheet music. "_Music of the Night?" _she asked.

"It's from _Phantom of the Opera_. Once you sing it, we can end this episode."

_"I have brought you, _

_To the seat of sweet music's throne._

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,_

_Music._

_You have come here._

_For one purpose and one alone._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,_

_For my music._

_My music"_

"Wow, Elphaba, you really have an amazing voice! Well, that's all the time we have for today. Please keep reading and reviewing. Just a recap, Fiyero and Boq are human. Boq and the Wizard have chairs, Dorothy has a stool with three legs, and Morrible is still sitting on the floor with Frex. Frex, Melena, Chistery and Dr. Dillamond are here to stay. And please, no more cliffs. I ran out of virtual IPhones, so from now on, I will be giving away broomsticks that are signed and enchanted by Elphaba. See you all later!"

* * *

Special thanks to **Elphaba'sGirl, Broadwaylover56, Fae Tiggular, theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611, Eriphabottackson, MyVisionIsDying, **and** ExoticPeachBlossom.** You all shall receive your flying signed brooms.


	8. Episode 6

"Wow, everyone! The last episode was a great success! Let's try to repeat it!" Nia announced as the audience cheered.

"How long are we going to be here?" Fiyero asked.

"Fiyero, you asked me that question already, and the answer is the same, when I feel like ending the questionnaire, which will probably not be any time soon."

"I actually like being here!" Glinda admitted.

"I'm glad. We love having you, Glinda. And the rest of you, except Frex that is."

"Won't you at least give me a chance to explain myself?" Frex asked, horrified.

"No," Nia said in a casual tone.

"There's nothing to explain," Elphaba spat at him.

"Elphaba…" Frex started.

"You abused me as a child! I did nothing wrong! I said that I said that I hated you and I still do!" Elphaba yelled. Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh!" Fiyero comforted as he rubbed the back of his crying fiancée.

"Fabala, I…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! SHUT UP!" Elphaba sobbed.

"Well, Elphaba, if it makes you feel any better, he's not your father," Nia said, hoping that it would make Elphaba feel a little bit better. It didn't. Elphaba gave her a death glare as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Okay… let's just get on with the interview," Nia said, avoiding Elphaba's gaze. "First we have **EmeraldElphaba**, who…"

"Doesn't she review, like, every chapter?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, she does. And I'm glad. She's one of the most frequent reviewers. Now, she says, _Since Morrible and Dorothy jumped off a cliff last chapter, can Frex jump off a cliff into a pit of slime?_

_Elphaba: If you had to choose between being degreenified and saving every_

_Animal in Oz, which would you pick?_

_Glinda: How does flying in a bubble work (how do you control it)?_

_Fiyero: Kick Frex. After all, he hurt Elphaba._

_Nessa: At the end of Wicked Witch of the East, why did you blame your actions on Elphaba?_

_Boq: No, I don't hate you. If Nessa hadn't blamed Elphaba for turning you to tin when she actually saved your life, would you have done things differently?_

_Morrible: I DO hate you! Would you rather be stuck in a room, tied to a pole, and beat up by Elphaba, or tied to a stick and thrown to the bottom of a lake?_

_Dr. Dillamond and Chistery: How do you feel that Elphaba worked to save_

_Animals like you, but nobody recognized her for it?_

_Melena: Do you have any memories of baby Nessa from just before you died?"_

"Yes! Frex can jump off a cliff into a pit of slime! How fun!" Nia said as the cliff reappeared outside.

"What?" Frex asked. Nia slapped her fingers at him and pointed outside. Frex got up and left.

"This should be fun!" Melena said as a bowl of popcorn appeared next to her. Everyone saw Frex standing at the edge of the cliff. He jumped off the cliff, screaming like a little girl all the way down. When he returned into the studio, he was covered in green slime from head to toe. The audience laughed at him. A towel appeared over his head.

"Here, dry off! I can't have you tracking slime in here. It will stain the carpets!" Nia said as Frex grabbed the towel off of his head and started to dry off.

"Well, I've gotten used to the green," Elphaba said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And the Animals mean a lot to me. I've dealt with the green for this long, so I guess that I would save all of the animals." This earned her a hug from Dr. Dillamond.

"Well, I don't really know how the flying bubble works. I just wave my wand and it appears. I control it just by thinking. If I want it to go up, it goes up. If I want it to go forward, it goes forward, and so on." Glinda answered, polishing her wand.

"YES!" Fiyero said as he got up and kicked Frex hard in the stomach. Frex grunted in pain.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I said that I was sorry!" Nessa said.

"She did. We won't ask you to explain it again, Nessa," Nia said. Nessa looked pleased.

"Of course. I was mad and confused. I forgot what a great friend Elphaba had been to me. I was so upset that I was unable to leave Munchkinland. I didn't know that Elphaba was trying to save my life," Boq said, giving Elphaba an apologetic look.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Boq!" Nia cooed.

"It… I… what?" Morrible asked, horrified.

"Tied to a pole or bottom of the lake," Nia reiterated.

"Pole, I guess," Morrible said, unsure of her answer.

"I believe that Miss Elphaba should be recognized for her actions to help Animals," Dr. Dillamond said. Chistery nodded in agreement and flew into Elphaba's lap.

"Well, I do remember one thing. I remember that she turned her head to me while the midwives were cleaning her off. I saw her little features, and then everything went black," Melena answered, recalling the memory. Nessa ran to her mother and sat in her lap.

"The laps are very popular, aren't they?" Nia said amused. Everyone laughed in agreement. "Now we have **hopeforthefandoms**, _It seems as if there is no worse place to sit than the floor… so make Frex sit in a pit in the floor *evil grin* the pit is now the worst thing. Muahahaha!"_

The floor opened and Frex fell through the floor. He landed on the ground in a dark pit.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Frex yelled from the pit.  
"You really had to ask that?" Nia called back. "Everything was you're fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yes, you're fault! You were a horrible husband to Melena and an even worse father to Elphaba. And on top of that, well… I can't think of anything else at the moment, but I will," Nia promised him.

Frex huffed and Nia continued. "We shall now welcome back **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says _Hihi again, Nia! Yes, I get a flying signed broom! I have some more questions now... So... I'm walking onto the stage now. Can I have a hug Elphaba? Nessa, I know this is musical verse, but if you had to choose would you be in a wheelchair or have no arms? Fiyero, have you ever just wanted to go visit Frex (DO NOT BRING HIM BACK) and stab him repeatedly with a knife, organize a team of Frex hunters, set his toupee on fire, and tie him to a chair? I have. Boq, it's not that I don't like you. I mean, I don't, but I like you more than, say, Morrible or Frex. But I just have to ask... Would you rather be murdered by Nessa for breaking up with her, by Elphaba for hurting her sister, or by Glinda (death by stiletto heels) for asking her out eight times a minute? Uh mmm, that's all I got... Bye-bye (and YAY. I'm invited to a Fiyeraba wedding! Lalalalalalalalalalllllllllaaaaa! Lalala! La. Everyone, channel your inner Glinda and dance!)"_

Elphaba'sGirl came running onto the stage and before Elphaba could protest, she ran up to her and hugged her. She let go so Elphaba could breathe and answer her questions.

"I chose the hideous chair with wheels," Nessa answered quickly.

"Alright, Frex hunters unite!" Fiyero shouted as a pitchfork appeared in his hands.

"Slow down, cowboy!" Nia said, grabbing the pitchfork from Fiyero. "We can't have any killing on this interview. Liability issues and all."

"Well, to answer you're question," Fiyero said, slumping back down into his chair, "I have wanted to ever since I learned how he treated Elphaba."

"How did you know?" Elphaba asked him with wide eyes.

"Fae, you talk in your sleep," Fiyero said as-a-matter-of-factually.

"I do?" Fiyero nodded. "Yero…"

"It's okay," Fiyero comforted.

"Why do I have to be murdered?" Boq asked.

"It's just a rhetorical question, Boq. Nobody is killing anyone!" Nia said, looking directly at Nessa.

"Well, I'm afraid of what Nessa and Elphaba would do to me, to I chose death by stiletto heels."

Glinda smiled to herself.

"Let's dance!" Elphaba'sGirl said as she jumped off of Elphaba lap and started dancing! Dr. Dillamond did a jig, Elphaba and Fiyero waltzed with each other and Glinda and Nia did the dance she did with Elphaba at the Ozdust.

"That was fun!" Elphaba'sGirl said as she went back to her seat.

"That was fun!" Nia agreed. "Now we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, _I am so sorry for not reviewing its not my fault honestly my parents took my family on a holiday over the weekend and we had no Internet. Some of the stuff I write about may not be from this chapter but I don't want to review twice so it all going in here. Ok good I'm glad you don't mind how long my reviews are. OMO Glin and Elphie singing for good I seriously needed those tissues. OMO Elphaba's wedding sounds amazing I can't wait. I get to come right? Sorry but I laughed a little at Elphie dancing with the wizard and resting her head on him because I'm a huge OBC fan if you couldn't tell by my username, so I could only see Idina and Joel Grey and coz he's a little bit on the small side it was funny. But you have once again melted my heart with one word. Daddy. I really like Melena. I have read fan fics that portray her in a really bad light but I personally like her. OMO the fish ate one of her family. Because I purposely put fish in that sandwich. Wow you people really liked that sandwich, didn't you? Anyway can I please hug Elphie and Glin? Good answer Dr. D and Chistery. Elphie and Yero are just the most perfect couple ever *Galinda squeal* this interview makes me fangirl so hard. Elphie you have one of the most amazing voices ever that why we all ask you to sing. Seriously fish you scare me like not ahh she a monster horror film scare although you could pull that off but more of I'm concerned for you mental health scare. You don't like ice cream but you can eat my disgusting creation EW. EW Fiyorrible still gives me nightmares. Still it's as bad as Grex (Glinda and Frex) sorry Glin and I'm sad to say I came up with that one when me and my friends were discussing weird disturbing creepy ships. Ok questions. Elphie: if you could come to Australia what would you do? Yero: what are your kids names gonna be? One of my personal favs is Glinda Rose. Glin: can you please take me for a ride in your bubble? Nessa: I forgive you for everything that happened in the musical although one of my current fics I'm reading your pretty much hated by me and everyone else reading. Boq: I'm sorry for being harsh. I'm glad your human again. Wizard: I don't hate you and I would never ask you to jump off a cliff well at least not until I read a fan fic and your completely evil and I hate your guts again. Melena: Do you love the Wizard or that thing that we call the governor of Munchkinland? Fish: your weird and I dare you to eat 1000 off strawberry palates muahahahahaha. Oh can I have a signed flying broom too please? Ok I think that's long enough. Can't wait for your answers and the wedding *another Galinda squeal*"_

"Of course you can come! Everyone is invited to the wedding!" Nia announced to the audience.

"What is with all the hugging?" Elphaba asked. It was obvious that she still wasn't used to all the love.

"Elphaba, people love you!" Fiyero said as he planted a kiss on Elphaba's cheek.

"Fine! But I'm not giving out anymore hugs until the wedding!"

"Sounds fair. But, I guess I should warn you that you might not be able to do anything else except get married and give out hugs. You will have a lot of hugs to give out," Nia said.

"Fine with me!" Elphaba said.

"Great!" Nia said.

"Grex?" Glinda asked, horrified. "Why would people ship me with that horrible excuse for a man?"

"Sorry, Glinda. Weird things can happen on Fanfiction," Nia said, shaking her head.

"Ew! No! No! No!" Glinda screamed. Frex remained silent.

"What is Australia?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Elphie, everyone known who Australia is!" Glinda said, like she knew.

"Not who, Glinda, what! Australia is a country/continent on the other side of the world **(To me)**."

"Oh," Elphaba said.

"They have koalas there!" Nia said, pulling up a picture of a koala on her IPhone.

"It's looks so cute!" Fiyero said, pinching its cheeks in his head.

"They are also very vicious," Nia pointed out.

"I guess that I would go sightseeing!" Elphaba said, visualizing herself in Australia.

"Whatever Elphaba wants to name out kids is fine with me," Fiyero answered.

"Fiyero, we're not even married yet," Elphaba said, giving Fiyero a look that Nia couldn't identify.

"When the time comes, what ever you want to name our children will be perfectly.

"Everyone can ride in the bubble at the wedding!" Glinda said, who accidently created a mini bubble storm and was trying to pop the bubbles with her wand.

"Well… um… actually, I don't know," Melena said, looking down.

"It's okay, Melena," Nia said.

"But if I had to chose one, it would probably be the Wizard." The Wizard stood up and did a little jig.

"What?" Frex asked from his pit.

"You were never there for me! You always left me alone! You abused my daughter!" Melena yelled.

"Okay. Now we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says, _Ha! Fiyero and Boq both saying 10, and at the same time too! XD Coming from the Scarecrow and the Tin Man, Dorothy expected much different of them. High five guys? *Goes up to high five Fiyero and Boq*"_

"You really thought that I was that annoying?" Dorothy asked, tears entering her eyes. Boq and Fiyero just stared at her. And then the sobs came.

"Great! Just great! I really thought that I was going to be able to get the episode without Dorothy crying. Boy, was I wrong!" Nia said, handing Dorothy the tissues. "Now we have **theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611,** who is reviewing as a guest."

"Why is she reviewing as a guest?" Elphaba asked, remembering the girl from the last episode.

"She told me that she forgot to log in. Now, she says, _ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY! *Grabs broom, jumps on it and flies all around the studio* THIS IS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FUUUUUUUUUUN! *Lands broom on stage* WHAT!? DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO STAY IN THE AUDIENCE FOR THE WHOLE INTERVIEW!?" *proceeds to tackle Elphie, Glinda, and Yero to the ground in a huge hug* Now down to business...*snaps fingers a chair appears next to Nia's, sits down. * Actually if its okay with you Elphie, I'll just sit in your lap again."_

The teenager in question walked straight up to Elphaba and jumped onto her lap, producing a soft grunt from the green witch, whose legs were still sore from the last episode.

_"My first order of business is that The Wizard, Boq, and Morrible all be given chairs. Because lets face it we've all been REALLY unfair to them, and they've proven that they deserve chairs. Now Frex on the other hand. *Shoots Frex a Death Glare*...prove you deserve a chair and I'll ask Nia to give you one, but you've got to EARN it."_

"That will never happen!" Nia said. Obsessed gave her a confused look.

"It won't?" she asked her.

"After what happened, probably not."

"Oh… okay," Obsessed sighed, moving on to her next questions. "_Second of all, Morrible holy cow, I had no idea you could throw like that...you ought to enter the Olympics I'm sure you could earn a gold medal...actually *snaps fingers, transports all of us to the Ozlympics*_

_Announcer: Next up Is Reveina Morrible in our throwing competition _

_*An hour later*_

_Announcer: AND OUR GOLD MEDAL WINNER FOR THE THROWING SANDWHICHES EVEN IS...REVINA MORRIBLE CONGRADULATIONS!_

_*Snaps fingers, we return to the studio, Morrible is still wearing her gold medal* _

_Third order of business, Morrible AND ONLY MORRIBLE should get a double fudge cupcake with Butter crème frosting, because I think it was super unfair that she didn't get that cinnamon thingy. Oh My Oz… I'm actually starting to feel bad for Morrible...WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO?!"_

The dessert appeared on Morrible's lap. She gladly took it and began to stuff her face. "Thank you!" she said, but it sounded muffled because he mouth was filled with double fudge cupcakes with butter crème frosting.

_"Fourth, ELPHIE I FINISHED YOUR CAKE! *Runs offstage, comes back carrying a HUGE 7 teared cake* each Tier, is everyone's favorite flavor, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, coffee, and peach, and an extra tier for Morrible and Frex, since you two didn't say your favorite flavors. The Top Tier is white and each shade becomes darker until it fades in to a dark purple, with lavender in the middle. (Because I know Elphie would've killed me if I'd made the cake green)! I have little figurines of Elphaba and Fiyero at the top, and Elphie's veil trails down ALL 7 tiers of the cake in a drape like manner. Then I have while roses on all tiers of the cake. *Whispers to Yero* and I've hidden a small compartment in there so the two wedding rings pop out during the ceremony. Then when she says yes confetti will pop out of the cake."_

"Wow!" Elphaba said, admiring the cake.

"This is amazing! Especially the part about the –"

"Don't say it out loud!" Obsessed warned him, covering his mouth with her hand. Fiyero tried to say something, but there was a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," he muttered when Obsessed removed her hand from his face.

_"*Turns to Morrible* and I'm ASSUMING that Miss Morrible is going to make it nice and sunny on Elphie and Yero's wedding or a certain reviewer may request that a certain Wicked Character's chair be taken away..."_

"Not to mention any names or anything," Obsessed said, glaring Morrible dead in the eyes.

"Fine. It will be sunny!" Morrible gave in.

"And warm," Obsessed added.

"Don't push it!"

Nia glared at Morrible. "I can still take your chair away!"

"How warm are we talking?"

"About 75 – 80 degrees."

Morrible looked shocked. "What?" Nia asked. "My dress is a summer dress! I want it to be warm!"

"Fine. Sunny and warm! Anything else?"

Obsessed's eyes lit up. She ran to Morrible and whispered something in her ear. Morrible got a sick look on her face, but a punch in the arm from Obsessed turned it into a fake smile.

"Sure!" she said slyly, glancing back at her former students.

"Great!" Obsessed said as she went back to her seat on Elphaba's lap, sitting down more gently this time.

_"Now, on to the questions *sucks in deep breathe*. Nessa what'd it feel like under Dorothy's house, and are you still mad at her for squashing you?"_

"I felt squished!" Nessa said, making a face. "But, since I'm here, I guess I can forgive Dorothy. After all, it wasn't her fault."

_"Morrible, have you apologized to Nessa for making the twister that picked up Dorothy's house that squashed her?"_

"I'm sorry, Nessarose," Morrible said. It sounded sincere enough, so Obsessed continued.

_"Frex, If you died like Nessa said you did then how are you sitting well...here?"_

"Nessa said that I died?" Frex asked, jumping so that he could be seen from the pit.

Everyone looked at Nessa. Nessa looked at her shoes. "He didn't die?" Elphaba hissed.

"Remember when I said that I was upset? I'm sorry, he wasn't dead."

"WHAT?!" Elphaba shouted. She wasn't angry because Frex was still alive (she was, but that wasn't the reason she was yelling at Nessa). She was angry because Nessa had life to her.

"YOU LIED TO ME?!" Elphaba shouted, completely forgetting that she had a teenager sitting on her lap.

"Fabala, I'm sorry!" Nessa pleaded.

Elphaba began to take deep breaths and calm down. "Fine," she mumbled.

_"Dorothy, can I hold Dodo and Dorothy how old are you?"_

Dorothy grumbled. "It's Toto. Toto! Toto!" she said as she gave her dog to Obsessed. "And I'm 13."

"I thought you were 12?" Obsessed asked as Dodo/Toto licked her hand.

"I was 12 the first time I went to Oz. That was a few months ago. I'm 13 now," Dorothy answered, still upset that people weren't saying Toto's name correctly.

_"Frex, are you and Morrible EVER going to be married, because Melena and the Wizard are obviously involved and all of us have secretly been waiting FOREVER for you to purpose to her, plus you and Morrible would make such a good couple and we could have a DOUBLE wedding, so Frex, if you have feelings for this woman *Gestures to Morrible* ask her right now! ...please... I'll bake you a WICKED cake (please excuse the pun)"_

"Marry Morrible?" Frex asked. "Can I please come up now?"

"Fine," Nia grumbled as Frex was lifted out of the pit and was seated on the floor next to Morrible again.

"Thank you," Frex said in a half-grateful tone. "And to answer your question, no!"

"Same goes for me!" Morrible said, looking the other way.

_"Melena, who would you prefer to spend the rest of your life with Frex, or the Wizard?"_

"The person that has been with me the longest!" Melena answered in a riddle.

"Is that Frex or the Wizard?" Nia asked, confused.

Melena looked at Nia and Nia nodded. "The Wizard it is!" Nia said. She still didn't know, but since Melena didn't correct her, she assumed that it was the Wizard.

_"Nessa, if you had to marry anyone else beside Boq who would it be?"_

"Um…" Nessa said, looking at Fiyero in the corner. This did not go unnoticed by Fiyero, or Elphaba. "I don't know. I don't mind OC, though. Maybe if they were, dare I say it, like Boq, then I guess they would be okay."

"Good answer," Elphaba muttered.

_"Elphaba, if all of Oz was about to explode and you could only save one person who would you save? (Choose someone from this room)"_

Elphaba gaped at the girl sitting on her lap. Obsessed gave her an innocent look. "Not including Nia and me, because we're not from Oz."

"Well…" Elphaba looked around the room, from her fiancée, to her best friend, to her sister and mother, real father, fake father, and even to Dorothy.

"We won't hate you if you don't pick us," Glinda said, placing a reassuring hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Why do people like to ask these types of questions?" Elphaba said, frustrated.

"They're just questions. It's not like all of Oz would, or could, explode," Nia said in a comforting tone.

"I guess I would chose…" Elphaba started. There was a very long pause before she continued. "Fiyero."

Nessa, Glinda, and Melena looked very disappointed. "I'm sorry!" Elphaba said to her best friend, sister and mother.

"It's alright, Fabala," Nessa said, forcing a smile.

_"AND NOW... (Drum roll)... DARES! Because I want to see Elphaba's reaction and they HAVE to do this... Dare Fiyero and Nessa to kiss, full on the lips 10 seconds."_

Elphaba gave Obsessed a sinister look. Nessa got up and went over Fiyero. "I'll be counting!" Elphaba called to them.

"So will we!" Fiyero and Nessa said in unison.

"And… GO!" Nia said, starting her stopwatch.

1... 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10!

Fiyero and Nessa pulled apart. Both of their faces were red. The bucket of water that Elphaba used to drench Dorothy twice appeared next to her. Elphaba grabbed the bucket and headed straight to Fiyero. She poured the entire bucket of water on his head. That changed his face back to its normal color again. Nia gave Fiyero a towel and he began to dry off. Nessa walked slowly back to her seat, not even daring to smile, for fear of what her sister would do to her.

_"...and because I want to see Fiyero's reaction and they HAVE to do this... I dare Boq and Elphaba to kiss, full on the lips 10 seconds."_

"NO!" Elphaba refused.

"You have to do it!" Obsessed said, allowing Elphaba to stand up.

"Don't turn red!" Fiyero warned. Elphaba shot him a warning look as she walked over to Boq.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10!

Elphaba and Boq pulled apart. But instead of blushing, both of them were wiping their lips, requesting water. They both drank their water in less than five seconds.

Elphaba and Boq sat down. Obsessed went back to Elphaba lap, ignoring the look the green witch was giving her.

_"I want to see Fiyero try to bake pancakes (because I've read fics where he can cook like an expert, and fics where he can't cook AT ALL)"_

A stove appeared on the stage, with pancake mix, a frying pan and a spatula. Fiyero walked up slowly to the stove. He began to make the pancakes out of the mix. When it came time to cook them, he looked worried.

"Don't worry, Fiyero. I'm sure you'll do great!" Nia said with a smile. Fiyero smiled back and began to make the pancakes.

**A few minutes later**

There were 7 pancakes, all shaped like witch hats, on the plate.

"What do you think?" Fiyero asked, showing the pancakes to Obsessed and Nia.

"They look great!" Obsessed said. Nia didn't answer, but took one of the pancakes. "They taste great, too!"

_"Elphaba, did you know that, there's an OC named Atlas (created by ExoticPeachBlossom) who's been crushing on you for the past 2 years, at one point you even shared a bed with him, Fiyero what's your opinion on Atlas?"_

"Well, since Nia is currently reading the story (and loving it!), I do know about him. But, my heart belongs to Fiyero," Elphaba said, snuggling close to Fiyero.

"Fiyero, what's you're opinion on Atlas?" Nia asked.

Fiyero gritted his teeth and hissed. "There's your answer," Nia said, trying her best not to laugh.

_"Melena, I thought you died in child birth, so how are you here? And if you hadn't died would you have stopped Frex from abusing Elphaba?"_

"Nia wanted me to be here, so I am! And of course I would have stopped Frex from abusing Elphaba," Melena said, hugging her daughter.

_"Glinda, do you have a boyfriend right now?"_

"No," Glinda answered sadly.

"Don't worry! We will find the perfect boyfriends for you and Nessa," Nia reassured her.

_"Dorothy, how old are you?"_

"13!" Dorothy reiterated.

_"Wait...those aren't dares, they're questions...whatever... Nessa, how'd you keep your wheelchair from rolling off the RAKED stage in Wicked?"_

"I have to have control over the wheelchair. Sometimes, it does wonder against my will, so I have to really concentrate on what I'm doing," Nessa answered.

_"Elphaba, I DARE you to sing 'My Heart Will Go On' to Fiyero. It's such a beautiful song... especially when Stephanie J Block sings it."_

The lyrics appeared in Elphaba's hand and she sighed. She looked them over and began to sing."

_"Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on"_

While she was singing, she became lost in Fiyero's eyes. They ended the song with a long, and very passionate kiss. The crowd cheered.

"Why must your voice be so perfect?" Obsessed cried. Elphaba hugged her close to her. "I'm sorry. I don't know!" she laughed.

_"...AND I THINK THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Hope you like you're cake Elphie, and since I'm assuming Frex, and Morrible are now in a relationship, HAVE A HAPPY DOUBLE WEDDING! :D Before I go can I ride in you're bubble Glinda?"_

Obsessed looked over at the blonde. Glinda was asleep in her chair. Everyone laughed.

"She seems tired," Obsessed said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry, she will be giving out bubble rides at the reception," Nia said, writing everything down in her book.

"Great! See everyone later!" Obsessed said as she mounted her broom, circles the studio a few times, and went back to her seat.

"Morrible and I are not getting married!" Frex shouted after her.

"Lastly, we have **FiyerabaRules**, who is reviewing as a guest. Welcome! FiyerabaRules says, _Ok, this is the best thing I have ever read! And YAY! A FIYERABA WEDDING! Congratulations you two! May your live be filled with happiness! Now, don't hate me, DO NOT HATE ME! But Morrible is all right. I mean, she can be really mean, and I mean REALLY MEAN! But she has feelings too! She is a fish or human or whatever that has feeling! Again PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! But, she probably can be nice! And... FREX, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO MEAN THINGS TO ELPHABA?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! SHE IS AN ACTUAL PERSON, NOT AN ALIEN! TREAT HER NORMAL OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! AND GOOD LUCK, BECAUSE WITH A TEMPER LIKE MINE, No One, and I mean NO ONE, IS EVER SAFE! Glinda, you are so fun and pretty and perky and all of the above! You have a kind heart and you are, and forever be, Glinda the Good! Because you are good! Boq, you are very nice, but when you were with Nessarose, you did make it look like you were in love with her! And if you took the time to get to know her, I think you would like her a lot! And Nessa, you are so fun and loving and everything, and I know that you were mad when you blamed Elphaba for everything, that it was an accident! Just don't do I again! And the Wizard! You were very nice in the beginning, but WHY WOULD YOU USE ELPHABA LIKE THAT?! I MEAN HONESTLY, MY OZ! But, now that we know how kind you are, you are all right! Melena, you are a very kind and very generous person, and when you sang to Elphaba like that, it was so beautiful! And Fiyero, you better not be a jerk to Elphaba, 'cause you are lucky, very lucky, to have a kind and beautiful girl like her! And last but not least, Elphaba. You are a beautiful person and a really good heart! You care for Animals and every one of your friends, and you're just plain amazing (the amazing part goes for everyone)! I hope you have the best life with Fiyero, and... HAPPY WEDDING! (Sorry this took so long!)"_

"Finally, someone likes me!" Morrible declared in happiness.

"I… I… I…" Frex started.

"Answer the question!" Nia said in a tired voice.

Frex took a deep breath. "I didn't want to blame myself for everything that was happening to me. I lost the love of my life and I thought that it was my fault."

"Well, maybe if you were more attentive to her, she wouldn't have gone anywhere!" Nia scolded him. She really wasn't in the mood to try and be nice to Frex.

"I had a lot to do! I was the Governor of Munchkinland!" Frex argued.

"Speaking of which, why did you call Nessa the future Governor of Munchkinland? You knew good and well that Elphaba was supposed to be the Governor since she was the oldest. No offence, Nessa. I still like you!" Nia said, making it very clear that she was not turning against the younger Thropp.

"Do you know how the Munchkins would have reacted to a _green_ governor?" Frex asked, reverting back to his Elphaba-hating ways.

"Well, maybe if you had loved, excepted, and cherished her, no one would have had a problem with that," Nia said like she was talking to a six year old.

Frex opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. Deep down, he knew that Nia was right. "I was trying to be kind to Nessarose."

"Nessa was fine! Elphaba was the one who needed love and attention, if not from anyone else, then at least her father." Nia saw the hurt look on Nessa's face and added something else. "There is no valid reason on why you couldn't love both of your daughters."

"You're right," Frex whispered. Everyone looked at him, not expecting him to say that. "You're absolutely right!" he said again.

"I know that!" Nia retorted.

Frex turned around to face Elphaba. "Fabala, I know that my behavior was unforgivable…"

"Oh, you got that right!" Elphaba interrupted.

"But, please, can we start over?"

Elphaba stared at her ex-father. She was breathing hard. For a moment, everyone expected that she would give in and run into his arms. But, we all know that's not Elphaba. Instead, she hissed at him and turned the other way.

"It's going to take a while," Nia said to Frex.

"It's never going to happen!" Elphaba retorted.

"We have one more reviewer." Everyone looked at Nia. "They don't have any questions or dares, they just wanted to say something. So here it is. This is **Eriphabottackson** and they said, _My heart melted too, Dorothy! I almost cried! *Flies around on signed broom to escape PE class* I'M DEFYING GRAVITY! Yeah, I don't really have any questions, but I would like to apologize to Elphaba for suggesting giving the Wizard powers."_

"It's perfectly alright," the Wizard said, upset that he doesn't have any real magical powers.

"Okay, that's it for now. Keep those reviews coming! We will be back shortly soon! But, before we go…" Nia clapped her hands and a big screen appeared. It said _5 more days until the Fiyeraba wedding_. The audience cheered. "Now, since the wedding is so close, I am starting a countdown. I know, so original, right?" Nia said as the audience laughed. "That's all the time we have for… oh dear!" Elphaba was having a yelling rant with Frex. And it didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon.

"Elphaba…"

"SHUT UP, NIA!" Elphaba yelled as she continued to give it to Frex. Nia stepped back, upset, hurt and confused, as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Special thanks to **EmeraldElphaba, hopeforthefandoms, Elphaba'sGirl, Mad-Idina-Fan98, MyVisionIsDying, theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611, FiyerabaRules, **and **Eriphabottackson**


	9. Episode 7

Elphaba was still yelling at Frex when the show came back on. Nia was sitting at her desk, her back turned to the group, not wanting them so see that she was crying. Elphaba had yelled at her, and she didn't like getting yelled at.

"Nia, I think it's time to start," Glinda said gently.

Nia turned around to face her quests. She bit her lip and looked at Elphaba.

"When do you think she is going to stop?" Dorothy asked.

"Until she either runs out of air or explodes," Nia said, trying to return to her sassy self.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, gently placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Elphaba asked, turning around. When she saw that it was Fiyero, she calmed down.

"Nia wants to start the interview."

"What time is it?"

"9:30 pm."

Elphaba looked over at Nia. Nia narrowed her eyes at Elphaba, clearly still upset with her. Elphaba took a deep breath, flashed Frex a look that meant, _We're not finished yet_! and walked over to her chair.

"Who's first?" Melena asked, eager to answer more questions.

"First we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says, _Wonderful chappie, Nia. Just brilliant. I... Ummm... Don't really have much to say this time... Just like two questions (and I got to hug Elphie! Yaya!) Can we cover the hole and bury Frex alive? Please? Glinda, are the curls natural or do you curl your hair? (If it's natural there's no hope for me). And Yero... Would you object if I came up there and just took a little piece of your hair to add to my scrapbook? (I get that that was kinda scary...) Kk, ttfn guys."_

"TTFN?" Dorothy asked, innocent to teenage slang.

"It means 'Ta-ta for now," Nia replied dryly.

"I don't want to be buried alive!" Frex cried.

"That does seem a little… out there," Fiyero admitted.

"Fine. We won't do it!" Nia said. The audience groaned. "Sorry!"

"You want a piece of my hair?" Fiyero asked, running his hand through his hair.

"A little piece! We're not going to shave your head!" Nia said sassily.

"No!" Fiyero said.

Nia gave him a sad look, but continued.

"They're natural, sorry!" Glinda said, combing out her curls.

"Now we have **GlindaRules**, who…"

"YES, I DO!" Glinda shouted in her modest voice. Nia gave her a weird look and continued. "Who is reviewing as a guest, _Hi guys I dare Elphaba to kiss Fiyero right in front of Glinda and Frex!"_

"They do that anyways," Glinda said, pouting.

Elphaba and Fiyero were locked in a passionate kiss. Glinda looked like she was going to be sick.

"She also says _Frex is an idiot and I hate him and he should have been the one who got squished by the house and also no offense to Galinda because I want to see what she reacts to it. Elphaba is awesome and also Fiyero I like am obsessed with you guys (not that it is creepy or something I'm not trying to make it weird but do you know what I mean right?) bye!"_

"Um… I think so. Thanks," Elphaba said, half smiling.

"Next, we have **ExoticPeachBlossom**, _Hello Nia! I have a dare; I dare Elphaba to hug her father, like a real hug (Frex) until she stops feeling angry with him. And I know Elphaba, you hate Frex and believe you me, I hate Frex too, but wouldn't your heart heal better once you can forgive him and move on? Please don't hurt me!"_

Elphaba made a low growl in the back of her throat. "Fae, she's right," Fiyero said in a low voice.

Elphaba looked over to Frex and stood up. "Wait!" Nia called, stepping in between them. "Security!" she called offstage. Two extremely buff security guys wearing all black appeared. Nia pointed to Frex. They immediately ran to him and started to pat him down.

"He's clean," Buff Guy #1 said.

"You sure?" Nia asked. They nodded. "Take off his shoes!"

"What?" Buff Guy #2 asked.

"Take off his shoes!" Nia repeated.

Buff guy #2 took off Frex's shoes. "Nothin' here."

"Okay, thank you. I'm just making sure." The buff guys left. Elphaba slowly approached Frex. She gave him a dirty look before she found herself in his arms. She stiffened.

"Elphie, relax" Nia cooed.

"You can make me hug him, but you can't make me forgive and love him!" Elphaba shouted.

"We're not asking you to love him, but we are asking you to forgive him," Nia said. Elphaba shot her a look that made Nia regret what she just said. "Elphaba…" Nia said in a stern tone.

Elphaba glanced back at Frex. Slowly (and I mean very slowly), her cold, hard expression melted away and was replaced by a warm, soft look. It was the look a three year old would give their mother after a hug.

"You must have some good memories, right?" Glinda asked.

"They do! I remember one time when there was a thunderstorm, when Elphaba and I were very young. We were both terrified of storms. Mama picked me up into her arms and Papa rocked Elphaba in his lap," Nessa said, recalling the memory.

"How do you remember that?" Elphaba asked. Nessa just smirked at her older sister.

"That was a very touching story," Nia said, smiling. "Now we have **FiyerabaRules**, who is also reviewing as a guest. _Ok, this was yet another awesome interview! And Frex, ELPHABA WILL PROBABLY NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER, FORGIVE YOU! YOU MIGHT WANT TO START THINGS OVER, BUT WHAT YOU DID CROSSES SO MANY LINES! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! NOW, I REALLY HATE YOU AT THIS POINT IN LIFE, BUT if you try your hardest, yes, I mean HARDEST, I may be, and I mean MAY BE, able to forgive you! (Sorry Elphaba, I am a forgiving person)! And Melena, good choose on choosing the Wizard instead if Frex! (No offense, but I don't like you *yet*, so make me like you and I'll take it back!) Fiyero, have fun leading the "Frex Hunters"! And Glinda, that was awesome when you sent out a vortex of bubbles! I loved it! Morrible and Frex, HECK TO THE NO! THEY WILL TEAM UP AGAINST ELPHABA! THAT'S A REALLY BAD IDEA! And Nessa, (and Glinda) we will find someone for you! It may not be Boq ('Cause you are way to good for him), but someone is definitely out there who loves you, you just need to look. Dorothy, you are a very sweet young girl and you didn't know what to do 'cause the Wizard told you to do this (No offense)! YAY! FIYERABA WEDDING IN 5 DAYS! Now, DARE TIME! I dare everyone in the room to go and punch Frex (anywhere is fine) and then kick him! Again, I don't like you *yet* so cut me some slack! And sorry this is really long again!"_

"Wait!" Elphaba stopped everyone before they could get out of their chairs.

"Elphaba…" Nia said in a happy, yet confused, tone.

"Don't… don't punch him," Elphaba said.

"She's warming up to him!" Glinda squealed.

Nia giggled. "So it would seem!" she said, smirking at the green witch.

Elphaba blushed. "I guess I am," she whispered quietly.

"Now we have **Guest**, _Aww, this is so cute! I've seen other stories… and I will try... key word try, to hold my questions until chapter 8 in case my questions have been answered... I doubt it cause I have a lot of Nessa, Boq and whatnot questions... also Fiyeraba... we'll see! These are so cute I can't help reading them! These fics make me smile!"_

"Thank you, and we can't wait to hear from you again! Also, Guest told me that Episode 1 has been posted twice. I fixed it. Thank you for telling me!" Nia said. "Next up, we have **Guest**, I don't know if the same person or not, who says, _Aww very cute! But, you forgot the old wedding saying that every bride knows... and wears on her wedding day, "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!"_

"Oh, right! What do we have on the agenda?" Nia asked Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Well, first we need something old," Fiyero pointed out.

"Fabala can wear my wedding veil!" Melena offered.

"Really?" Elphaba asked in shock. She had always admired her mother's wedding veil. Melena nodded and soon found her daughter hugging her.

"Something new?" Nia said, continuing.

"I can take care of that!" Glinda said, waving her wand. A small, felt, purple box appeared in her lap and she gave it to Elphaba. Elphaba opened the box and gasped. "Oh, Glin, it's beautiful!"

Inside the box was a beautiful, emerald green, jeweled necklace. Fiyero gently took it from Elphaba's hands and helped her put it around her neck. Elphaba laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Last, but not least, something blue," Nia said, checking her notes.

"Won't the blue clash?" Glinda asked, concerned for her best friend.

No one answered. "Well…" Nia finally said. "Probably not, if we can find the right shade of blue." A big color chart appeared on Nia's desk. "What about turquoise?" she asked.

"I think that it will look beautiful," Fiyero said.

"But, what's going to be blue?" Elphaba asked, admiring the color.

"We can have…" Glinda started. She didn't finish, but her smirk said enough.

"Glin! No! I'm not wearing that!" Elphaba shouted.

"Wearing what Elphie?" Glinda asked, pretending to sound shocked.

"Blue underwear!" The audience roared with laughter.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I was thinking about blue underwear?" Glinda asked.

"Glin, I know you!" Elphaba said in a monotone.

The blonde giggled. Elphaba blushed. "At least it's not pink!" Glinda said in mock defense.

"True," Elphaba said, considering her options. "Fine, blue underwear it is!" It was clear that Elphaba didn't want to wear blue underwear, but Glinda seemed happy. And if Glinda was happy, then Elphaba was happy.

"That's very sweet of you, Elphaba," Nia commented. "Now we have **Guest** again, the guest who said that she would hold her questions. Welcome back! _Very interesting thus far! Ok, no one has asked my Nessa/Bessa questions so here I go. Plus a lot of people ask the others so many questions I thought to put these 2 in the spotlight. Also hopefully it'll help me with writing ideas and also make the author of this creative story think "outside of the box," lol! (In all seriousness, I do not mean any disrespectations!)_

_1. Can I shake Nessa's hand or give her a hug whatever she's comfortable with? Nessa you're my favorite character! I mean, I LOVE all of you but there's something so complex about Nessa. And especially the Bessa ship. Plus, you aren't as weak as how you try to convince people you are. Just cause you can't... or rather, couldn't walk means nothing you're beautiful, smart and so much more!_

_2. Boq and Nessa, any chance that Nessa could be pregnant? I mean, I'd so love it if Elphie and Nessa had kids at the same time that'd be so cute and they could have play dates together! Lol! :) Plus I just love babies! And, I think Nessa would be an awesome mom._

_3. During Shiz Nessa, if another boy other than Boq had shown an interest in you would you have given him a chance? Also, if say, while you were governor and someone would have shown a romantic interest would you have given him a chance? What would you think? How would they have been able to get your attention?_

_4. Boq; What is the most romantic thing that you have ever done for Nessa? Same question Nessa what's the most romantic thing you've done for Boq?_

_5. Malina (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) but how did you and the Wizard meet? I mean, it's wrong to cheat on your husband... I know he was gone a lot but I think he did love you cause he said in, "No One Mourns the Wicked," that you were in his heart even though you were out of his sight. That's all I have for now I can't wait for the wedding going to be so pretty! :) I think these Q/A stories are creative and funny!"_

"Thanks!" Nia exclaimed.

"Hug?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, Nessa, a hug. We all know what hugs are. They are what Elphaba has been getting," Nia explained.

"I know what a hug is! I guess it's okay!" Nessa slowly said. A split second later, she found herself on her back with the arms of a person around her. "Fabala, how do you deal with this?" Nessa asked, struggling to breath.

Elphaba laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"And I could get pregnant if I wanted to," Nessa answered, sitting back down in her seat. Boq's face lit up. "I said if I wanted to!" Nessa said, slapping Boq upside the head. "And I had my heart set on Boq since he asked me to the Ozdust dance. I thought that he liked me."

Boq pulled out flowers from up his sleeve. Nessa gasped and took the flowers. "How romantic!" Nessa gasped, stuffing the flowers to her face.

"You were close," Melena admitted. "It's M-E-L-E-N-A. It's not a very common name. Don't worry about it. The Wizard and I met when he came to my front door, selling the green elixir."

"What does it taste like?" Nia asked.

Melena scrunched up her face. "It doesn't really taste that good, but it's so addicting. It's not that I liked the way it tasted, it was that I couldn't stop drinking it."

"That was a great question and answer! Now, we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says _Aaah, Dorothy *pats the girl's back* ... I do like you, I mean I even sympathize you in the Wizard of Oz cause you're in a different land than Kansas. But ever since I saw Wicked the Wizard of Oz wasn't the same again and I found you slightly irritating, especially with your crying in this Q & A... And Morrible! *Turns to face the older woman* Firstly, are you married? If so, who would want to marry an ugly thing like you? And no doubt you probably got divorced no longer than a day at least. Also, do you have children? If you do, how many? What are their names? And are they embarrassed or ashamed at their ugly sea munity of a mother, a.k.a you? Fiyero and Boq, I am still waiting for a high five. *Glares at them*"_ Nia said, not even bothering to try and hide her laughter at the Morrible part.

"Okay! I get it! I'm annoying!" Dorothy shouted, biting back her tears.

"And I'm not married, no children and no boyfriend," Morrible said sadly.

Boq and Fiyero high fived each other. "I don't think that what the reviewer meant," Nia said.

"What did they mean, then?" Fiyero asked.

"I think they want a high five from you."

"Oh, okay!" Boq happily agreed.

A figure appeared on the stage. The figure was wearing a black, hooded cloak that covered the entire body. The figure walked right up to Fiyero and Boq and held up its hand. Boq and Fiyero gave the fan a high five. The figure nodded in satisfaction and left.

"Now we have **snoozinghamster**. A newcomer. Welcome! _Yay. A wedding. This is my first interview story. Hi guys. Ok, since Elphie is getting all the trickery questions and probably fed up if singing. She gets to ask any of you a question and get to dare one of you anything. Now, I have to go and play with my little Munchkin. (He's a hamster and wants to know if he can come to Munchkinland since his name is Munchkin!)"_

"So, I get to ask everyone here a question?" Elphaba happily asked.

Nia nodded. A frown slowly appeared on her face. "I don't like where this is going!"

"Firstly, Nia, since you know everything about us, tell us something about you."

"Well, I'll see what I can tell you. I can't say a lot, because you never know what kind of creepy stalker might be reading this. So first, I'm a girl (Obviously)! I am between the ages of 5 and 20 (Very specific, I know!)."

"What your favorite color?" Glinda asked.

"I can't decide between pink and purple," Nia answered.

"Choose pink!"

"Okay! And um… I live somewhere on Planet Earth. And that's about it!"

"Great! So, Fiyero, and you have to tell me the truth, do you really want to marry me?"

Fiyero looked shocked. Elphaba was looking him dead in the eyes. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Because I love you!" Elphaba seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Boq, why don't you love my sister?"

Boq groaned. "I told everyone. I thought that Nessa was a really nice girl and I liked her, but I just wasn't in love with her. Can't I be a girl's friend without being in love with her!?"

"You can, but you made it seem like you were in love with her," Nia pointed out.

"I said that I was sorry!" Boq yelled, directed more to Elphaba than to Nia.

"Okay! Next, Glinda, why did you want to give me a make-over back in Shiz?" Elphaba asked, turning to the blonde in question.

"Because I wanted to make you feel better," Glinda answered.

"And a make-over was supposed to make me feel better… how, exactly?"

"Elphie, make-overs make everyone feel better," Glinda said, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Elphaba, come on, we all know you really had a good time!" Nia giggled.

Elphaba stared at her for a moment. "Yes, I guess I did!"

"You know you did!" Glinda said, throwing her arms around Elphaba.

"Now, Nessa, did you really hate me?" Elphaba said to her younger sister.

"Hate you for what?" Nessa asked.

"Everything. About you being born crippled, about mom dying, about embarrassing you."

"Fabala, of course not. I mean, you were a little over-protective sometimes, but I didn't hate you for that. You are the best sister a girl could ask for!" Elphaba blinked away her tears as she ran to her younger sister. Nessa buried her face in Elphaba's dress.

"Now, Morrible and Wizard, why did you try to use me?" Elphaba asked, trying hard not to hiss at them.

"I was selfish and rude and I'm sorry," Morrible said, trying to sound sincere.

"I though we agreed that I was her puppet?" the Wizard asked.

"We did," Nia admitted.

"Okay, then. Now, I have a question for Chistery," Fiyero announced.

"Yero, I'm not finished yet," Elphaba protested.

"This will only take a minute. Chistery, what was Elphaba really like when she was singing that song when she thought that I was dead? Nia, what's that song called again?"

"_No Good Deed_," Nia answered, ignoring the look Elphaba was giving her.

"That's the one!" Fiyero exclaimed in triumph.

"Well, to answer your question Master Fiyero, Miss Elphaba was a wreck. She came into the castle crying. She ran up into her room and slammed the door behind her. I slowly opened it and found her bent over the Grimmerie, chanting a spell. It was a different spell from the one she used to give me wings. I didn't know what she was talking about until I heard her say, or sing, your name," Chistery explained.

"Thank you, Chistery! That will be all for now!" Elphaba scolded. "And, yes, I guess your Hamster could visit Munchkinland."

"Not Hamster, hamster. He can't speak," Nia explained. "Next, we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, _Another Oztastic chapter. This is just too funny. I seriously am in stitches every time I read. I'm so sorry Glin we were seeing the most horrible ships and anything with Frex is horrible (no offense... Actually full offense intended) believe me there was worse and I fear if I say them Elphie will kill me even though I'm one of her most loyal and loving fans. You should totally come to Australia everybody except Frex and the fish. That means you too Nia. Wicked coming back here in 2014 I'm so excited. Good choice Melena. Aww Yero. Yes I'm coming to the wedding super duper excited. Question time: so I'm reading this fan fic and the author killed Glin and she won't bring her back which is extremely sad what do you guys think of this? And how do you feel about getting killed off? And do you mind so much if they bring you back? Elphie and Yero will you be having kids soon coz they're gonna be adorabubble? Do you guys have any secret obsessions? I've just written a fan fic about a silly one that I made Fiyero have I'm just deciding whether to post it. Wizard, if Melena had of come with you instead of staying with that thing and had Elphaba how would you have treated and raised her? Elphaba, if you had to choose between the thing and the Wizard who would you pick (I think I know the answer) ok that's enough. You know I actually didn't think I had any questions left in me. Ok now I'm gonna join Elphie and start yelling at Frex too. This isn't going to be pretty. Can't wait for your answers!"_

"I get killed off?" Glinda asked, horrified.

Nia opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"Glin, everyone has different story ideas," Elphaba said.

"You're just saying that because without you, people wouldn't have a story!" Glinda sobbed.

"Glin… you know I didn't mean…" Elphaba was cut off by a loud sob from Glinda.

"Should we go on?" Morrible asked.

"Maybe Glinda would feel better if we gave her a new tiara," Nia said in a singsong tone. Glinda stopped crying. "With extra sparkles?" Nia nodded. A silver, sparkly tiara appeared in Glinda's lap. Glinda squealed and replaced her old tiara with her new one.

"Fae and I will be having children," Fiyero announced, earning him a slap from Elphaba. "After we're married," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, sometimes I like to… play with Barbie dolls," Boq confessed. Everyone laughed.

"Really?" Nessa said, trying to compose herself. Boq nodded.

"Well, this isn't really a secret obsession, but I'm a perfectionist. If something is out of place, I get paranoid," Elphaba said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I like to sing… in the shower," Dorothy confessed.

"Anyone else?" Nia asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

"What about you, Nia?" Glinda asked.

"Me?" Nia asked in shock.

"You!" everyone said in unison.

"Well, this sort of is my secret obsession. It's something I do for fun and to relax," Nia said honestly.

"I would have loved and raised her. She is my daughter," the Wizard answered. Elphaba went over to him and hugged him again. After a while, the Wizard tried to slowly pull Elphaba off of him, but it was pointless. Nia snapped her fingers and the couch reappeared. The Wizard got up and walked to the couch, with Elphaba hugging him. "Daddy!" she whispered again, sounding like a cute six-year-old-girl.

"I think that's her answer to the other question," Nia smiled at the Wizard. "Okay, everyone, that's it for this episode. Please keep reading and reviewing. And now, the countdown!" Nia clapped her hands and a big screen appeared that said, 3 more days! "That's right, folks! The wedding is in 3 more days. I can't wait!" Nia announced to the audience. She looked over to Elphaba and Fiyero and saw that they were kissing, again. "And it seems that our favorite couple can't wait, either!" Nia said, smirking. Elphaba and Fiyero pulled away and gave Nia a confused look. Nia shook her head and waved at them. They resumed their kiss as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Special thanks to **Elphaba'sGirl, Galindarules (Guest), ExoticPeachBlossom, FiyerabaRules (Guest), Guest (x6) MyVisionIsDying, snoozinghamster, **and** Mad-Idina-Fan98**


	10. Episode 8: The Wedding Video!

"Hello everyone!" Nia said as her guests began to wake up from their nap. It had been a very long day today. With the wedding and all, it was very busy.

"Can we show the video now?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, give everyone a chance to wake up!" Nia scolded. Dorothy ran offstage to get the rest of the _Wicked_ characters. "Dorothy, get back here right now!" Nia shouted.

"Come on! Come on! Get up! Nia's going to show the video!" Dorothy shouted from offstage.

"Dorothy, go back to sleep!" Elphaba hissed.

"Dorothy, what are you doing?" Nessa asked.

Dorothy reappeared onstage, dragging Nessa. "Dorothy, at least go back and get Nessa's shoes!" Nia said, helping Nessa sit up. Dorothy huffed and ran backstage. She returned with the shoes in one hand, and dragging a tired Elphaba in her other hand. "I could use a little help here!" Dorothy said to Nia as she gave Nessa her slippers. Nia sighed, but she got up and went backstage with Dorothy to get the rest of the guests.

"Are we all ready to start?" Nia asked when everyone was seated on the stage. They all grumbled, so Nia took it as a yes. She clapped her hands and a giant screen began to lower behind the _Wicked_ characters.

"We're showing the wedding video now?" Elphaba asked as she brushed out her hair. Nia nodded as the lights dimmed and the video began.

_A green background appeared on the screen. The words said 'The Wedding of Elphaba Thropp and Prince Fiyero Tigelaar of the Vinkus. (Fiyeraba shippers unite!)'_

"Nia?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

"Shhh! Just watch the video!" Nia commanded her.

_The video started with Glinda, Elphaba, Nessa, Melena, Nia and Dorothy getting ready._

_"Glinda, you're putting on too much make-up!" Elphaba complained._

_"Be quiet, Elphie, and hold still!" the blonde commanded._

_Nia giggled as Nessa began to curl her long, black hair._

_"How much time do we have left?" Dorothy asked from behind the camera._

_Nia looked at her watch. "We have about two hours."_

_"Oh sweet Oz! That's not enough time!" Glinda said, panicking. Melena placed a comforting hand on Glinda's shoulder. "Glinda, don't worry. It's plenty of time!" Glinda's breathing began to return to normal._

_There was a knock at the door. "Are you lovely ladies alright in there?" Fiyero asked._

_"We're fine!" Glinda called back._

_"I'm so nervous," Elphaba said as Glinda brushed her hair._

_"Fabala, there's nothing to be worried about," Nessa said, finishing Nia's hair._

_"Where are the dresses?" Dorothy asked._

_"They're in the closet. Can you get them please?" Elphaba asked. The camera nodded up and down. She went to go get the dresses._

* * *

_ The video skipped to when everyone was fully dressed. Nia was wearing her hot pink flower girl dress. It had spaghetti straps and went all the way down to her ankles. She was wearing white stockings and white flat shoes. Her long, black hair was slightly curled at the ends and she was wearing a crown of flowers in her hair. She had a basket of flower petals around her arm and was smiling._

_"Are you excited?" Dorothy asked._

_"I am. I've never been a flower girl before. Come to think of it, I've never been to a wedding before," Nia answered._

_Glinda appeared next. She was wearing her lavender bridesmaid's dress. It looked exactly like Nia's dress. "You look beautiful, Lady Glinda!" Dorothy said, zooming in on Glinda. "Why, thank you, Dorothy!" Glinda said as she began to put on the last of her make-up. "Nessa!" Glinda called._

_Nessa appeared in the shot. She was also wearing her bridesmaid's dress. "Ready?" Glinda asked._

_"Of course! I can't wait!" Nessa exclaimed._

_Melena came in next, wearing a blue, satin gown. "Has anyone seen Elphaba?" she asked. Nessa, Glinda and Nia all had panicked facial expressions._

_"Wait, I think I know where she is!" Glinda said as she ran out of the room._

_"I hope she's okay," Nessa said, sitting down in the nearest chair._

_"She's fine. She probably just has cold feet, that's all," Nia said, trying to comfort Nessa._

_Glinda soon returned with the bride. Elphaba looked as though she had been crying._

_"Fabala, are you alright?" Nessa asked._

_Elphaba nodded. "I am now. I was just a little nervous."_

_"That's perfectly normal!" Nia said with a smile._

_"My goodness, Elphie! You're not ready!" Glinda exclaimed, horrified. Elphaba looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing her wedding dress. Glinda pulled her into the bathroom._

_"Nia, could you hand me the dress, please?" Glinda asked, realizing that she forgot the dress. Nia giggled and handed Glinda the dress. Glinda took it with a grateful smile and closed the bathroom door. They came out a few minutes later. Elphaba was wearing her strapless wedding dress and her mother's wedding veil. There were now light purple gemstones around her waistline. Everyone smiled at her. "Are we all ready?" Elphaba asked eagerly._

_Glinda gasped. "Dorothy, you're not wearing your dress!"_

_"I didn't have time to change!" Dorothy protested. Glinda grabbed the camera from the young girl. Nia handed Dorothy her dress. "GO!" Glinda said, pushing Dorothy into the bathroom with her free hand._

_Dorothy emerged from the bathroom. Her dress was a bright red, and looked like the other dresses. Her hair was out and curled. "May I please have the camera back now?" she asked, reaching out to take the camera back. Glinda gingerly gave Dorothy the camera back. "Now, we're all ready!" Nia exclaimed, running to the door and opening it._

_"Let's go!" Dorothy exclaimed._

* * *

_The video skipped to the actual wedding ceremony. It was in a large church. Dorothy was sitting in the front row. She was so excited that she was making the camera shake._

_"Dorothy, Nia trusted you with the camera, and she would not be happy if you gave her a shaky video!" a female voice scolded her. Dorothy turned the camera around to show who was yelling at her. It was Obsessed. She was wearing a yellow dress. It was the same style as Nia's dress; only Obsessed's dress went just past her knees. "Here," she said, taking out her tripod. "Try using this." She helped the young farm girl set up the camera on the tripod. As soon as they were done, the music started. Fiyero and Boq walked into the church sanctuary. They stood next to Frex, who was the minister for the ceremony. Fiyero was wearing a pure white suit and pure white pants. Boq was wearing a white shirt and pants, but his jacket was a light, almost pale, blue._

_The wedding processional began. First, Melena, the maid on honor, entered. Glinda and Nessa followed her, each holding a small bouquet of flowers in their hands. Dorothy used the tripod to help her get a nice, clean shot of everything. The ring bearer, who looked like he was a cousin of Fiyero, walked down the isle next. Nia followed him. She looked like she was having the time of her life, gracefully tossing the flower petals in front of her. And, last but not least, the moment everyone was waiting for. Everyone stood up as the organ played 'Here Comes the Bride'. Elphaba walked in, escorted by the Wizard. She was wearing a huge smile on her face. Mad-Idina-Fan98, who was standing in between Obsessed and Elphaba'sGirl, reached into the pockets of her emerald green dress and took out some tissues. She began to pass them out to everyone. Elphaba smiled at the girls from the interview. Once Elphaba and the Wizard came to the altar, Fiyero griped his bride-to-be's hand. The Fiyeraba shippers began to quietly fangirl from their seats._

_"Please be seated," Frex said. Everyone sat back down and the ceremony began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of the Unnamed God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of the Unnamed God into this holy estate. These two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."_

_Elphaba slyly looked over her shoulder, with a facial expression that said 'Everybody better keep their mouths shut!'. When no one said anything, Frex continued._

_"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" he asked._

_The Wizard stepped forward. "I giveth!" This produced a small chuckle from Elphaba._

_"And now, the couple has requested that they exchanged their own sacred vows," Frex said, gesturing for Elphaba and Fiyero to exchange their sacred vows._

_Fiyero went first. "Fae, I have loved you ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You are the most beautiful, wonderful woman I have ever met. You're fun, smart, compassionate, and a wonderful human being. I promise to love you, cherish you, take care of you, protect you, and to be the best husband possible to you. I love you so much!"_

_Elphaba blushed. "Yero, I love you so much. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. You are one of the only people who has seen me for who I truly am. You're just so… perfect!" Elphaba became lost in Fiyero's eyes._

_"May I have the rings, please?" Frex asked. Fiyero's little cousin, who looked no older than ten years old, stepped forward and raised the pillow with the rings on it._

_"With this ring, I thee wed," Fiyero said, slipping the ring onto Elphaba's finger._

_"With this ring, I thee wed," Elphaba repeated, slipping the ring onto Fiyero's finger._

_Frex joined Elphaba and Fiyero's right hands and said, "Those whom the Unnamed God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." Elphaba and Frex knelt down in front of Frex and he continued. "Forasmuch as Fiyero and Elphaba have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the Unnamed God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Elphaba and Fiyero stood back up. Fiyero removed the veil from in front of Elphaba's face. He looked deep into her eyes for a second before pulling her into a deep kiss. The crowd cheered. Fiyero and Elphaba pulled apart and smiled at each other. They looked at their wedding party. It was very hard to tell who was cheering louder; Glinda or Nessa. Fiyero and Elphaba ran down the isle, hand in hand, and out the door. The rest of the wedding procession closely followed them._

* * *

_The emerald green screen appeared again. This time, it read 'At the Reception'._

_This part of the video started with a virtual tour of the room. It was a grand ballroom, with a long table in the front, where Elphaba, Fiyero, the Wizard, Melena, Glinda, Boq and Nessa were sitting. Elphaba was still wearing her wedding dress, but somehow, Fiyero had managed to change into his tight, tan Fiyero 'Dancing Through Life' pants. The camera turned around to view Nia, Mad-Idina-Fan98, ExoticPeachBlossom, Elphaba'sGirl, and Obsessed. Obsessed was jumping up and down in her chair, happy that Fiyero was able to change into his tan pants. The crowd grew silent when Glinda stood up to speak._

_"Thank you all so much for coming. This has been an amazifying day!" Glinda exclaimed. "And now, I believe we have a few speeches?" Glinda asked, turning around to see who would go first. Glinda huffed when no one stepped up to the plate. "Well, then, I guess I will be going first. First of all, I would like to say how happy I am for the two of you!" Glinda said, looking at Elphaba and Fiyero. "I hope that you two have a happy life together!" The audience clapped as Glinda sat down in her seat. She glared at Nessa, as if telling her to go and say something, so Nessa stood up and walked up to the podium._

_"I, too, am also happy for my sister and her husband. I remember when Fabala and I were little girls, all we would talk about was our wedding day. I'm just so happy that her dreams are coming true!" Nessa said, hugging her sister and taking her seat again. The crowd cheered as the music started. Fiyero stood up and took Elphaba's hand. "May I have this dance, Princess Elphaba of the Vinkus?" Elphaba smirked at her new title, but accepted. She gracefully stepped down from the stage the table was on and began to dance to the song they picked out together._

_'There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours'_

_The crowd cheered as Elphaba and Fiyero finished their dance. The Wizard stepped down from the stage and took Elphaba's hands._

_"Ready?" he asked her._

_Elphaba nodded as the Father-Daughter Dance song played._

_'It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin _

_He says, "Son can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes" _

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be _

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"_

_As a smile ran away from his face_

_"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place"_

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy_

_And probably will be for life_

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinking alone_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright _

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see_

_To forget about life for a while _

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man what are you doing here?" _

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright'_

_The dance soon ended. Elphaba look into the eyes of her father and giggled. She was happy. For the fist time in her life, she was truly happy. She had all she ever wanted. She hugged her father. The Wizard gently wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist. "I love you!" Elphaba whispered. The Wizard looked like he was going to cry. Then, one of the cooks brought the cake in on a big cart. Nia gasped. They were actually able to get the cake. The complicated creation that Nia created was actually accomplished. Elphaba and Fiyero stepped towards the cake. Elphaba took the knife and began to cut it. She then took a fork full and began to feed it to Fiyero. Everyone laughed as Elphaba pulled the fork out of his mouth. Fiyero took a napkin and wiped his mouth. He also took a fork and fed a spoonful to Elphaba._

_"Wow, Nia! This cake tastes really good!" Elphaba exclaimed, wiping the extra icing off of her mouth. Nia gave her a thumbs up. After that, Glinda clapped her hands and a slice of cake appeared on everyone's plate. After everyone ate their cake, they went to the center of the ballroom to dance. After a series of fast-paced songs, a slow song played. Everyone watched as Glinda nephew, Fredrick, asked Nia to dance. Nia accepted and the two began to glide across the floor. When the other girls looked left out, they found out that Glinda has more than one nephew. They all were asked to dance. After squealing for about a full minute, they finally accepted. They all had a good time._

* * *

_ The last part of the video was a photo book of the wedding photos. The photos began to play in a slideshow as 'As Long as You're Mine' played. There were photos of Fiyero and Elphaba, a photo of the wedding party; of Elphaba and the Wizard as they were dancing together; of Elphaba dancing with Fiyero; of Nia and Elphaba; of Elphaba with Mad-Idina-Fan98, ExoticPeachBlossom, Elphaba'sGirl and Obsessed; of Dorothy, Elphaba and Fiyero; of the three Thropp women; of Obsessed dancing with one of Glinda's nephews; of ExoticPeachBlossem and Elphaba'sGirl doing the Elphaba and Glinda dance from 'Dancing Through Life'; of Fiyero holding Elphaba bridal-style as the left the reception; of Nessa catching the bouquet Elphaba threw, of Glinda singing her tribute song to Elphaba and Fiyero; and finally, a photo of Fiyero, Elphaba and Nia together. One of Elphaba's arms was wrapped around the young girl. Fiyero's hand was on her free shoulder. It looked like the perfect family photo. On the bottom of the picture was a caption that said 'Thank you for everything, Nia!'_

Nia looked shocked when she saw the last photo's caption. "I don't remember writing that," she said, giving a confused look to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Like you said, Nia. Nothing is impossible when you are doing a _Wicked_ interview," Elphaba giggled. Nia smiled at Elphaba and the screen flashed green and said _'The End!'_

The audience gave the video a standing ovation. Nia looked very proud of her work. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "That's it for now, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the video. We will continue to do more questions and dares in the next episode. Thanks for reading!"

* * *

**Songs used:**

**_Can You Feel the Love Tonight_**** by Elton John**

**_Piano Man_**** by Billy Joel**


	11. Episode 9

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to another exciting episode of Nia's Q % A with Wicked characters!" Nia exclaimed, brushing dust off of her blue skirt.

"Are all of the questions going to be about the wedding?" Elphaba asked in a tired voice.

"Well, not all of them. Probably a good 95% of them are," Nia chuckled. Elphaba groaned and slumped back in her seat. "Fine! Let's just get them over with!" she huffed.

"Our first review is from **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says, _Hihi again my wicked friends. Yero, really? I only wanted a little piece of your hair *Holds fingers very close together to demonstrate* Like, that much! Glinda, how high are your heels currently? Frex, you know, I'm going to compliment you. I mean, it must take some talent to be as evil as you are Boq, would you prefer to be turned into tin, copper, or gold? Melena, tell me a story about little Elphie! Okay guys. Ttfn. (And now Dorothy knows slang...) Tadios_."

"I don't like it when people cut my hair!" Fiyero protested.

"Well, since we have already established that I can't always walk in high heals, I am now currently wearing sparkly pink flats," Glinda said, taking off one of her shoes to show everyone.

"Nia, I protest!" Frex shouted, pronouncing her name with a long 'i'.

"That's not my name!" Nia shouted. "Repeat after me, 'knee'," Nia said, stepping slower to Frex.

"Knee…" Frex repeated, a scared look taking over his face. As soon as the word left Frex's lips, Nia kicked Frex in the knee.

"AHH!" he exclaimed.

"That's it!" Nia exclaimed in triumph as the audience roared with laughter. "Nee-uh!"

"Nia!" Frex repeated correctly.

"That's better," Nia said as she went back to her seat.

"Gold, probably," Boq answered.

"Well, there was this one time when Elphaba was about three years old…" Melena started.

"Mama!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Shhh! Elphaba, it's story time," Nia said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"And she was in the gardens in the back of the Governor's mansion. She was just sitting in the fields picking flowers. When she came back, she handed the flowers to me."

"AWWW!" cried the audience.

"That was beautiful! Now, we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says, _Yes, I got that high five! Umm... Glinda, I hate makeovers... What do you think of that? Oh and I also hate pink and dresses, and everything girly. *Waits for Glinda's reaction*"_

Glinda looked like she had just witnessed a murder. "Well… I… I have no comment," she said, crossing her arms.

"Now we have **snoozinghamster**, who says, _Elphie and Glinda can u reenact the fight call. And the 'Well, we can't all come and go by bubble!' I love this story!"_

"Fight call?" Elphaba asked.

"When you and Glinda fight after the… you know," Nia explained.

"That's what they call it?" Glinda asked.

"In the musical."

"Well… okay," Elphaba said as she and Glinda stood up.

"I wanted something to remember her by! All that was left of her were those shoes, and now, that retched little farm girl has walked off with them! So, I would appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my sister. Nessa… Nessa, please, forgive me!" Elphaba recited. Nessa and Dorothy both had confused facial expressions.

"And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" Glinda said, skipping over a bunch of lines.

Elphaba looked confused, but continued, "Well, we can't all come and go by bubble!" Glinda bit back her urge to laugh, but the audience didn't. "Whose invention was that? The Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it!"

"Well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?"

"Now, wait just a clock tick! I know it's difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually chose someone like me! But it's happened! It's real! And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want! You can't change it! He doesn't belong to you! He doesn't love you and he never did! He loves me!"

"Are they talking about me?" Fiyero interrupted.

Instead of answering, Glinda stage-slapped Elphaba. Elphaba let out her famous witch crackle. "Feel better?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Good!" It was Elphaba's turn to stage-slap Glinda. "So do I!"

"Wand-Fu!" Nia shouted. Everyone slowly turned their heads to face her. "Sorry. Please continue," she said, blushing.

"I think that's it!" Glinda said, slumping back into her chair. Elphaba did the same.

"Great!" Nia exclaimed. "Now we have **WickedisWicked**, who is reviewing as a Guest. Welcome! _First off I want to say this interview is AMAZING! I was seriously laughing so hard I cried. And I only have one question and (surprisingly) it's for Melena. Why in all of Oz did you marry Frex in the first place? Oh, and can I please have a signed broom for Elphaba too?"_

"Two words, arranged marriage," Melena said sadly.

"Signed brooms for everyone!" Nia shouted as the bucket of brooms appeared next to her.

"Oh, great!" Elphaba groaned.

"Next, we welcome back **theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611**. Hi! She says, _AHHHHHhhhHHHhHHKHhhHHHhhHHHHHHHhhhHHHhhhhhhHZZHHHh hhhHHHhhHHHhhhhHHHHhhhHHHhhHHHHhhHHHhhHHhhHHH! I MISSED THE LAST EPISODE *sits down and cries* Ahem, now that that's over with... *takes broom and flies onstage*"_

"Are you ever going to just sit in the audience?" Nessa asked.

"No, and I did last episode when I forgot to review!" Obsessed retorted as she went to take her usual place on Elphaba's lap.

_"Okay, now questions. Elphie do you like your cake?"_

"I loved it! I didn't think that you could actually pull it off!" Elphaba smiled.

_"Fiyero: Do you like steamed artichokes?"_

"Well, Elphaba does look very cute when she gets angry," Fiyero smirked.

"Shut up!" Elphaba scolded him.

_"Glinda: Do you like steamed artichokes?"_

"I never really liked vegetables," Glinda answered.

_"Nessa: After you got your ruby slippers and could walk, did u ever miss your chair?"_

"Of course not! I was so glad to ditch that sorry chair with wheels behind!" Nessa answered.

"Glinda: When are u going to get a boyfriend?"

"I don't know!" Glinda sobbed. Nia gingerly handed her the box of tissues.

"Now we have **snoozinghamster** again, who says _Awwww. Great chapter. Loved the wedding. I have a couple of questions for you. They are both kinda for Nessa. How do you feel about the fact that in one fic, Elphie has to kill you to save her, Yero and Glin from you and Morrible? Whilst in another fic, Morrible is forcing Boq into killing Yero. Everyone is frozen bar you. And you save Yero's life, but you die. (Which is really sad.) So here have a cupcake! But, yeh. And Elphie can you sing I'm not that girl and Glinda sing the reprise!_"

The cupcake appeared in Nessa's lap before she could answer. "Well… I… die?" she asked. Nia slowly nodded her head, having read the stories. "I think you know the answer to that," Nessa said as she ate the cupcake.

Elphaba took a deep breath and began to sing, again.

_"Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl..."_

As Elphaba sat down, Glinda huffed and stood up to ring the reprise.

_"Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart,_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl"_

"That was beautiful," Nia complemented them. "Now we have **Galindarules** – stop smirking, Glinda! – again. She says, _Its me again and i still hate Frex and Madame Morrible, mostly Frex because after of what he did to her I wish Nia could kill him hopefully. He is a stupid idiot! Why did u slap Elphaba in the face!? I just hate you and you are ugly. And Morrible is really horrible! And you do look like a fish! Why did u even invite them in the first place NIA!?"_

"First of all," Nia defended herself, "Frex," she pointed at the hated man, "was not my idea! And Morrible, I have no idea why she was there."

"No one told me that I couldn't come, so I did!" Morrible said.

"We didn't think that we had to tell you not to come," Glinda said.

"Someone had to preform the wedding ceremony!" Frex shouted.

"He's got a good point!" Nia admitted.

"I didn't mean to slap Elphaba…"

"Lies!" Elphaba shouted.

"Truths!" Frex retorted. "I was just so full of anger. I'm sorry, Fabala."

Elphaba's face slowly softened. "Can we please get to the next question?"

"Sure, now we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**. She says, _Oh my Oz that was the most beautiful wedding ever. And Elphie you were themost gorgeous bride. Yero you look so happy. I can't believe I got to go toit. Glin you did amazing. Everyone looked amazing. Great job Nia, you alsolooked amazing. Wow Frex did the service well I suppose they did make vows were absolutely beautiful. Ok now we need some Fiyeraba but we seriously do. Ok let's see if I can come up with anyquestions. Elphie how does it feel to be married? Do you plan on havingchildren soon? That question also goes for Yero. Glin what was it likewatching your best friend get married? Melena and wizard how was it seeingyour daughter get married? That father daughter dance was lovely and youmelted my heart again well done. Nessa are you happy for your sister? Do youhope to get married someday? Ok group question. What was your favorite partof the wedding? Ok that's enough for now. Wow all wedding related hahaha. Do Iget my signed broom and hug now oh wait I got my hug but what about my broom?Amazifying wedding and I can't wait for your answers._"

"It feels wonderful!" Elphaba said, staring deep into Fiyero's eyes.

"Babies? Already?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero began to shift in his seat. Elphaba knew exactly what he was thinking. "You want children already? Fiyero, we haven't even been married a week!"

"Watching Elphie get married was amazing. Honestly, people, it's like you think that I'm jealous or something!"

"I am so happy for Elphaba and Fiyero," Melena said. The Wizard nodded in agreement.

"Of course I'm happy for Fabala! I'm with Glinda on this one. Why do people think that I wouldn't be happy for her?" No one answered, causing Nessa's face to turn a bright shade of red. "FINE!" she shouted. "And I would like to be married someday," she added calming down.

"The after-party!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Reception," Elphaba corrected. Fiyero stuck his tongue out at her.

"Dancing!" Glinda said.

"Catching the bouquet of flowers," Nessa commented.

"Dancing with Elphaba," the Wizard said.

"Being the flower girl!" Nia chirped.

"Filming everything!" Dorothy said, upset that she didn't get a question in a while.

"Being with Fabala!" Melena whispered.

"Being the best man!" Boq chimed.

"The actual ceremony," Elphaba said, blushing.

"Aw!" Nia said, placing her right hand over her heart. "That's all the time we have for today, everyone. Keep those reviews coming! See you at the next installment of Nia's Q % A with Wicked Characters! Oh, and before I forget, don't forget to read and review _Psycho Therapy_ by **ExoticPeachBlossom**. She's writing me in as Elphaba's daughter! I can't wait! " The lights dimmed as the episode ended.

* * *

Special thanks to **Elphaba'sGirl, MyVisionIsDying, WickedisWicked, snoozinghamster, theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611, Galindarules, **and **Mad-Idina-Fan98.** Flying brooms for all of you!


	12. Episode 10

"Hello, everyone!" Nia greeted.

"Can we get started please?" Elphaba asked, clutching her stomach.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda asked.

"Fine!" Elphaba shouted as she ran backstage.

"She…. fine," Nia said as she scanned her notes.

"Nia, do you know something we don't know?" Fiyero asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But, I'm going to wait until Elphaba comes back to tell you because…"

"FIYERO!" Elphaba shouted from backstage.

"I better go see what she wants," Fiyero said slowly, getting up out of his chair.

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked.

"Okay, I'm going to let it out; Elphaba's pregnant!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Well, people would get impatient waiting nine months for the Fiyeraba baby, and quite frankly, I don't think I can keep up this interview for the next nine months. Just don't tell Elphaba. She doesn't even know yet," Nia explained in a loud whisper.

Fiyero returned a few seconds later with Elphaba. Her skin was a pale green and she looked sick.

"Congratulations, you two!" Glinda exclaimed, running over to hug her two best friends.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"Wait-a-go, Glinda!" Nia admonished.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked.

"Nia, aren't you going to tell them?" Glinda asked, looking at the teenage girl behind the desk.

"Well, it doesn't seem like I have a choice now, does it?" Nia retorted. Elphaba looked at Nia, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Well, Elphaba, Fiyero, I am happy to announced that you two with be the proud parents of a little boy or girl," Nia smiled.

"I'm pregnant?" Elphaba asked.

"She's pregnant?" Fiyero repeated.

Nia nodded. "I'll answer more questions later, but now, we have to get on with the interview. Our first guest is **EmeraldElphaba**, who says, _Hey! Sorry I haven't reviewed for a while, but I couldn't really think of anything to say besides "this story is amazing." I have a question for Nessa: When you were given your silver shoes, did you have any idea they would one day allow you to walk? By the way, Fiyero and Elphaba's wedding was beautiful. :)"_

"Well, actually, I didn't know. They were just another pair of shoes that were given to me as a gift," Nessa answered.

"Now we have Broadwaylover56, Hi everybody I'm back. Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. Anyways Dorothy can I have Toto? He's so adorable! Frex, why do you hate Elphie so much and after you answer I want your scrawny little face down a bottomless pit with a piano on top. Thanks, Nia, you rock!"

"He's mine!" Dorothy shouted, holding her dog closer to her. Toto remained silent.

"Well, that's a long story," Frex said, looking down at his hands.

"We have all the time in the world," Elphaba commented.

"Actually, we don't," Nia said, shaking her head.

"I was an idiot back then," Frex admitted.

"It's alright," Elphaba whispered.

"Do you still have to drop the piano on me?" Frex asked.

"Elphaba?" Nia said, looking at the emerald witch.

"No, it's okay. We don't have to drop a piano on him… yet." Frex didn't know if he should be upset or glad, so he just looked down at his feet.

"Okay, then. Now we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says _Hullooooooo! Fiyero, I'd yell at you, but I can't; you're too adorable. I'll just leave the hair thing alone... Unless you have a change of heart? I promise, I wouldn't take too much, like two strands... Elphaba; if you could go back in time stop one event from happening in your life, which one would it be? Nessa, do you like your shoes better red or silver? Dorothy, you're a teenager. Why do you dress like a four year old? Glinda, I like your shoes. Glinda, again, what's the best gift anyone's ever given you? Fiyero, how would you describe your hair? Wheat blond? Light brown? Fiyero, if I can't have a piece of your hair, can I touch it at least? (Also, if you say no, you'll sound like Morrible when Glin wanted to touch the Grimmerie. We wouldn't want that, would we?) Okay. See you later and update soon!_"

"What is it with people and my hair?" Fiyero asked.

"They just want to know," Nia explained, talking a pair of pink scissors out of her desk.

"Fine! But only a little bit!" Fiyero said, giving in.

Nia grinned and went over to Fiyero. She plucked about 5 strands of hair from his head. "Ow!" Fiyero exclaimed, each time a strand was pulled, reaching octaves that were never reached before.

"For evidence!" Nia exclaimed as she put the strands in a plastic bag.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"I mean… um… for…" Nia cleared her throat, "Elphaba, you have to answer your question!"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the teenager, but continued. "Does being born green count?"

"I don't think so. It needs to be something that you had some control over," Nia answered.

"Probably giving the monkey's wings. That's when it all went downhill."

"I like the wings!" Chistery argued.

"You can keep them!" Elphaba joked.

"I liked the color of the silver shoes better, but everyone knows why I would like the red shoes," Nessa smiled.

"I live on a farm, not in Beverly Hills! Do you think I like wearing this stuff! I do look like a three year old!" Dorothy shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Thank you!" Glinda said, looking down at her shoes. "I like this reviewer! The best gift that someone has giving me is…" Glinda thought about it for a moment. "Elphaba giving me a chance to attend Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar. That was amazing!" Elphaba pulled Glinda in for a hug and Nia continued.

"My hair is dark brown," Fiyero said, running his hand through his full head of hair. Elphaba giggled at his nervous habit.

"Awesome! Now we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, _Great answers everyone. Nia, just saying you cut out some words from my review, which made it kinda hard to understand, and some words were stuck together. I don't mind just some people might not get what I was trying to say. Elphie, what's wrong with the questions being about the wedding it was only the most perfect wedding in the history of weddings? Glin, I don't think that at all. I wanted to know how you felt I knew it would be excited and thrillified and Nessa. I didn't think that about you either. Hahahahaha Yero, reception. Melena, your baby girl is the best ever. Questions: Melena, who arranged your wedding and what was it like? Was it as horrible as Frex? Wizard, was Melena your only love as in true love? I don't care if you crushed on other girls, just was she your true love? Nia, I have a question for you. If you could change one thing in the musical what would it be? Elphie, how many kids do you want? Yero, you can also answer that. And Glin, if you could go back to the day Elphie defied gravity and the wizard, would you go to? Yero, if you had known would you gone to the EC too? Ok well I think I should save some questions for next time. Nia, please update this and Leap of Faith. Pretty please with Fiyero on top."_

"Oops! Sorry," Nia apologized.

"There's nothing wrong with it! I was just asking!" Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"It's an Ozian tradition that the father finds his daughter a husband. This only happened to families of extreme wealth and power. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't that good, either," Melena sighed.

"Well… I… never really loved Melena," the Wizard answered. Melena shot him a death glare. "Then why the heck did you give me that stupid green elixir that caused our daughter to be born green?!" she shouted at him.

"I… don't know. I'm sorry," the Wizard said, looking away from Melena. She growled at him and Nia decided to continue before someone flew off the handle.

"Oh, thank you for the question! Well, I think that I would change the fact the Glinda couldn't know that Elphaba and Fiyero were still alive. I mean, I think that at least Glinda should have known," Nia answered.

"Thank you!" Glinda chirped.

Elphaba looked down at her flat stomach. "I think that one is good," she answered.

"For now," Fiyero said, attempting to kiss Elphaba. She slapped his arm and he shuddered. "Kidding!"

"Well, I was young and naïve back then. I was only thinking about myself and my dreams. If I could go back now, I would have defiantly gone with Elphie," Glinda said, giving her friend an apologetic smile.

"Well, I thought that Elphaba was going to come back. When Glinda came back without Elphaba and told me what happened, I was shocked. But, I guess I would have gone with Elphaba to give her more support," Fiyero said.

"Hey!" Glinda shouted, pouting.

"Last, but not least," Nia said, ignoring Glinda, "is **snoozinghamster**, _Great chapter. Yay I get a broom. * Waves it into air and goes flying into wall* Love all of you. So have some profiteroles since they are tasty. Can't think of any questions. So yeh!"_

"What are profiteroles?" Glinda asked.

"They're this cream puff pastry ball filled with whipped cream. They sound amazing!" Nia exclaimed as a plate of profiteroles appeared on the table in front of them. "Morrible, why aren't you taking any?" Nia asked.

"I don't want to be electrocuted!" Morrible said.

"What?" Nessa asked.

"The last time I tried to get a dessert, I was zapped with lighting!" Morrible argued.

"Well, I guess that I can be nice enough to let you and Frex have some. But, don't expect me to be nice all the time… yet. That can change," Nia said, considering her options.

"Thank you!" Morrible and Frex said together. They each took two.

"That's all the time we have for now!" Nia announced. "Tune in next time!"

"Wait!" Elphaba shouted, swallowing the dessert in her mouth. "You said that you would answer the pregnancy questions!"

"Oh yes. The baby will be here within the next few episodes," Nia announced as the audience cheered.

"It takes nine months for a baby to grow," Elphaba said, looking down at her stomach.

"Yes, well, I doubt people want to wait nine months. And I don't think that I can keep up this interview for nine months, so, I'm shooting for the next few episodes."

"What?!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Dim the lights!" Nia said in a desperate voice.

* * *

Special thank you to **EmeraldElphaba, Broadwaylover56, Elphaba'sGirl, Mad-Idina-Fan98, **and** snoozinghamster**


	13. Episode 11

"And we're back with… hey, where did Elphaba go?" Nia said, looking at her long list of reviews.

"Elphaba!" Nessa called.

Elphaba slowly walked back onstage, clutching her stomach. She looked like she was about five months along.

"Elphie, are you feeling okay?" Glinda asked.

"Well, if you had to have a person inside of you growing at this rate, wouldn't you feel sick?" Elphaba roared as she sat down in her seat.

"Right. Sorry," Glinda apologized.

"No, Glinda, I'm sorry. Nia, can we please get on with the interview?" Elphaba asked.

Nia nodded as she started to read the first review. "Our first review comes from **snoozinghamster**, _Hi. Ok. Any ideas on the baby? Do you want a boy or a girl, and Morrible, as I hate you I have this, but I'm not entirely. So it's your Morrible do you want to be pushed off a cliff or turned into that disgusting sandwich from a while back or do you want to kiss Your And it has to happen."_

"It doesn't matter the gender of the baby. As long as he or she is healthy," Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba's hand, causing the green girl to blush.

"What?" Morrible asked.

"You can be turned into the sandwich," Nia said. In a poof of purple smoke, Morrible was gone and replaced by the sandwich. "She can get a change back when she gets another question. Now, we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, _Oh Oz, GLINDA SAID SHE LIKED ME! Let's just take a moment and consider this; Lady Glinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands in Gillikin, the Good Witch of the North, just said she liked me. I feel so great right now! On that note, how do the rest of you feel about me? (I'm asking Elphaba Fiyero Melena Morrible Boq Dorothy Toto and like everyone else) OH SWEET OZ I GOT A PIECE OF FIYERO's HAIR! *insane fangirling* LALALALALALALALALALALA! And it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo Alright, your hair is dark. Thanks, Yero (sorry I stole your nickname, Elphaba) Melena, what is your favorite thing about each of your daughters? That's all for now!"_

"Oz, fangirls!" Elphaba growled.

"Hormones!" Fiyero whispered. Elphaba slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up!" she scolded.

"Oz, Fae, you didn't have to…"

"Fiyero," Nia interrupted. "I would listen to Elphaba if I were you."

Fiyero looked over at his wife. Her eyes were burning and she wore a scowl that could make milk curl.

"Please continue with the question," Fiyero said, inching away from Elphaba.

"I love fanigirls!" Glinda chirped.

"No comment. Everyone hates us!" Dorothy, Morrible and the Wizard said together.

"Woof!" barked Toto.

"Well, I love the fact that they both inherited by good genes," Melena laughed. Elphaba forced a smile onto her face.

"Now we have Toolazytosignin," everyone snickered. "A.K.A. **Moreanswers24,** who says _Like my name, I was too lazy to sign in, but I think you'll remember me...I threatened Fiyero with a pitchfork an episode after the engagement. Anyway, congratulations you two on your Little Fiyeraba baby. Can I buy he/or she a whole new wardrobe, because I am in a shopping mood. And Glinda...since I know you probably wanted to be the one to buy Elphie's baby clothes. I would be deeply honored if you were to accompany me during my shopping trip. Also I kinda need a makeover so I guess you can help me with that. Now Glinda...I will give you the option to squeal now or later. But after this; Fiyero...I want to apologize- *turns around and talks to therapist, who's making me apologize* Anyway I want to apologize for threatening to stick you with a pitchfork, even though *receives glare from therapist* because it was the wrong thing to do. And I'm sorry. Ok Glinda, you can squeal now if you want. Goodbye, until we meet again; when I actually sign in and become Moreanswers24."_

"We can go shopping together!" Glinda said, pulling multiple credit cards out of her purse.

"Apology accepted," Fiyero said with a big forgiving smile on his face. Elphaba groaned and put her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Elphaba, do you want to take another nap?" Nia asked, concern for the safety of Elphaba.

"Stop babying me!" Elphaba shouted. A fireball appeared in her right hand. Nia's eyes widened as she ducked behind the desk. Elphaba began to slowly calm down and extinguished the fireball. Nia peeked her eyes above the desk to check and see if the coast was clear.

"Okay, then" Nia said slowly. "Next, we welcome **FiyerabaRules**, who says _THE BEST INTERVEIW EVER! Elphie and Fiyero, what will you name your children?_

_Frex, are you truly happy for Elphaba? Cuz you better be! She finally has love in her life and if you're not happy, THEN GO DIE IN A HOLE! By the way, I am warming up to you Frex, so enjoy it! Also, I don't really want you to die in a hole! Morrible, you are really nice now! And I forgive you, and I hope everyone else does! Dorothy, I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT! Keep wearing it, it's adorable! Ok, that's all I have for now, TTFN, Ta Ta for Now! And ttyl-xox!"_

"Thank you!" Dorothy said, smoothing out her skirt.

"Elphaba and I haven't decided on any names yet," Fiyero explained.

"Well, if it's a girl, you can name her Nia. If it's a boy… whatever you want," Nia smiled.

Elphaba let out a soft chuckle. "Great idea!" she said, causing Nia to blush.

"I'm happy that Elphaba is happy," Frex said, looking at Elphaba. Elphaba refused to look at him. Frex sighed as Nia continued.

"Now we have **artsoccer**, who reviewed a lot, so I'm just going to do everything at once."

"Meaning?" Elphaba asked.

"This!" Nia answered. "_Go figure, as I'm typing this I realize that the add next to my review box is for a copy of LIFE magazine that is celebrating the 75 anniversary of "The Wizard of Oz" movie, and Wicked is the best version of that story. Elphaba, how does it feel to know that the Wicked Wizard of Oz is your father? Glinda, would you get mad at me if I called you "Glinda 'the ga is silent'_

_Good Witch of the North"? Fiyero, how do you feel about Gelphie? Nessarose, why did you have to become the Wicked Witch of the East just because Boq doesn't love you? No, that wasn't a typo. Boq, why did you stick with Nessarose if you really love Glinda "the ga is silent" Good Witch of the North? Morrible, is your first name really Horrible? Dorothy, why the heck did you steal a dead woman's shoes?! Toto, do you like being in Oz?"_

"I guess I've gotten used to it," Elphaba said.

"What now?" Fiyero asked.

"Gelphie. When people ship Elphaba and Glinda together," Nia explained.

"Like… lovers?"

"Exactly!"

Fiyero shifted in his seat. "Well… you see… I… everyone has their own opinion."

"I was upset. I told the whole story about how I thought that Boq was in love with me!" Nessa shouted.

"She made me! I wasn't free to leave Munchkinland!" Boq argued. Nessa scowled at him and sighed.

"No, my first name isn't Horrible!" Morrible argued. "I said my name in an earlier chapter and I'm not going to say it again!"

"Glinda gave them to me!" Dorothy yelled, crossing her arms.

"Woof!" barked Toto.

"I've given up," Nia said, shaking her head.

_"Give Boq a chair, he was only trying to please his hearts desire. Make Nessa sit on the floor, the evil **. Nessarose, your father always doted on you, so WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT FACT TO YOUR ADVANTIGE AND TRY TO GET FREX TO STOP ABUSING POOR ELPHABA!? Just because I'm feeling Evil today, I dare Elphaba to locked in a closet with Frex, I want to see how long it takes one of them to kill the other (Make sure Frex is the one who dies)"_

"Boq has a chair and I like Nessa," Nia explained.

"I would try, but Frex wouldn't listen to me!" Nessa argued.

Frex sighed.

"No closet!" Elphaba said as she ran offstage.

"Great!" Fiyero muttered.

"What was that, Tigelaar?" Elphaba hissed from offstage.

"Nothing, honey!" Fiyero said in a sugarcoated voice.

Elphaba came back onstage. She moaned as she sat back down.

_"NO MORE SLAPPING?! Got it FYT THIS IS TOO FUNNY! Okay, okay, ok, I gots to shove a Pie into Morrible's face! Just as long as it's not The Ultimate Queen of Cliffies kind of pie from her story "Yero my Hero" I'm still traumatized *shutters* JK (about the traumatized part anyway) How do you use a Tumblr? I have an account under the same pen name, but I don't know how to use it (I'm serious) Maybe Elphaba and I can meet on Tumblr (if that's possible)"_

"Didn't you create a Tumblr on Nia's IPhone?" Glinda asked Elphaba.

"I did. But I can't remember the password," Elphaba said sadly.

"And no pies!" Morrible shouted, applying a fifth layer of power to her face.

"And now she says… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nia laughed.

"What? What do we have to do now?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, she asked me not to read it out loud, but…" Nia said as some of the leftover wedding cake appeared on her desk.

"What is the leftover wedding cake doing here?" Nessa asked.

"Elphaba and Fiyero have to throw wedding cake at each other!" Nia laughed.

Elphaba looked shocked. "Throw wedding cake?"

"That sounds childish!" Fiyero complained.

"That's the point!" Nia said, grabbing a handful of cake and placing it in Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba smiled and threw the cake at Fiyero's face. The audience roared with laughter. Fiyero wiped the cake from his face and grabbed a handful of cake.

"It's on now!" He said, releasing the cake.

The battle went on for about half an hour. "And… stop!" Nia called. The entire stage was covering in cake icing. So were Glinda, Nessa, Boq and Dr. Dillamond. Nia handed out towels to her quests.

_"COULD BRING ON THE FLYING MONKIES! Dr. Dillamond, how do you feel about the fact that Galinda changed her name to Glinda in your honor?"_

"You did Miss Glinda?" Dr. Dillamond asked, surprised. "I thought that you were very fond of your name?"

"I was. But… um… it's kind of a long story,"

"We have all the time in the world," Fiyero said.

"Actually, we don't. My lunch break is almost over," Nia explained.

_"So Dorothy how's Dodo doing (I did that on purpose XD)?"_

Dorothy growled. "Toto! It's Toto! T-O-T-O! Get it right, people!"

"Feisty!" Nia laughed.

"And, to answer you're question, he's fine!" Dorothy said. Toto took this as the perfect opportunity to take a nap in Dorothy's lap.

_"Will you please read/show I guess all of my reviews to date :) I'M IN "LEAP OF_

_FAITH"! I was Emma :) WHERE'S MY BROOMSTICK!? Elphaba, would you rather have a boy or a girl, or twins? Fiyero, same question to you KILL THE FREX! NIA, STOP TRYING TO MAKE FREX AND MORRIBLE LIKEABLE! FREX/MORRIBLE HUNTERS UNITE!"_

"It's true! She played Emma in my other story," Nia explained.

"What's it about?" Elphaba asked.

"You and Fiyero moved to New York and have a green daughter named Faith! Faith is kidnapped by Morrible and you recruit past and present _Wicked_ actors and actresses to help rescue her," Nia explained.

"A green daughter?" Elphaba asked, her hand flying to her stomach.

"It was part of the plot," Nia said.

"Oh. And, like Fiyero, I don't care what the gender is, as long as the baby is healthy."

"I like being liked," Morrible and Frex complained.

"I think that too many stories show them as evil," Nia explained.

"Do you think that we're evil?" Morrible asked.

"Evil is a strong word. Probably more like 'stupid' or 'numskulls'," Nia smiled.

"Can we stop now?" Elphaba asked,

"Sure, that's it for now. Don't forget to read and review! Thank you! Elphaba, would you like to take a nap now?" Nia asked.

Elphaba scowled at her. That scowl lasted all of two seconds, because she was interrupted by a yawn. She slowly nodded as Fiyero took her hand and led her backstage as the lights dimmed.

* * *

Special thanks to **snoozinghamster**, **Elphaba'sGirl, Moreanswers24, FiyerabaRules,** and **artsoccer**


	14. Episode 12

"When will this end?" Elphaba growled, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Elphaba, I…" Nia started.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Elphaba shouted.

"Our first review comes from **snoozinghamster**, who says, _Another great chapter. I think my previous review may have been kind of killed by my iPod. Ok, Elphaba, what did the spell on Nessa's shoes actually do? And Nessa, ignoring the fact they let you walk, what color do you prefer the shoes?_" Nia read, ignoring Elphaba's question.

"Well, actually," Elphaba started, trying to force a smile on her face, "I didn't know what the spell would do. I was so desperate that I just opened the Grimmerie and tried the first spell I saw."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shot her a death look and Glinda looked the other way.

"I actually like the ruby slippers better. I like red," Nessa said, admiring her shoes.

"Great! Now we have **artsoccer**, _Fine I'll satisfied with those answers :) For the record, the thing about giving Boq a chair was sent before he got one. Dorothy, I know your dog's name is Toto, I've just couldn't resist the urge to call him Dodo this one time, I'm sorry, sorta. I don't get why more people aren't sending in reviews, this show is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (did I say very?) very funny. :) :) :) :) :D :D :D :D (: (: (: (:_"

"You said very, like, 81 times!" Elphaba complained.

"Elphaba, be nice to the reviewers," Fiyero said, kissing her cheek.

"Actually, she's right. 81 times! Wow! Great job!" Nia said, counting the number of 'verys'

"No questions?" Boq asked.

"Um… I don't think so. Okay, now we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, who… OH MY GOSH!"

"What? What is it?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

"She's the 100th reviewer of the story!" Nia shouted. She clapped her hands twice and green balloons that read "100th reviewer" dropped from the ceiling. "Congratulations on being the 100th reviewer! Here are some virtual brownies for you! This is so amazing!" Nia said in a high-pitched voice.

"Does she have any questions?" Melena asked.

"Actually, she does. She says, _Okay, I have a request. I'd like Elphaba to do what ever she wants to do right now, because she's kinda being pushed into a lot of random things, so maybe she and Yero can just sit out of this interview for a while and have a nice, deep conversation about love and life. (And baby names!) Boq; if you had the choice to be with Nessa and be human, or be with Glinda and be tin, what would you choose? Dorothy; how do you feel about Frex? (This is your chance to redeem yourself!) All; how do you feel about the movie Oz the Great and Powerful? I think it's a lie, but only cuz Wicked is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Also how do you feel about the prospect of "Dorothy of Oz"? I myself am kinda scared. Morrible; when is your birthday? (Give the year) Wizard/not so wizardy man; Just sayin hi... Hi. Cuz you haven't had a lot of questions..."_

"Well… I…" Elphaba started. "No one really asked me that before."

"Well, we only have one more reviewer, so you and Fiyero can just go backstage and chit-chat for a while," Nia said, standing up. She ran over to where Fiyero and Elphaba were sitting, pulled both of them out of their chairs, and pushed them backstage.

"Glinda and tin!" Boq said like it was obvious. Glinda's shoulders slumped as she glared at Boq.

"Frex?" Dorothy asked, looking at the semi-hated man.

Frex did his best to give Dorothy a prize-winning smile.

"Don't even think about trying to copy Fiyero's Crowned-Prince-of-the-Vinkus-smile!" Nia said.

"Fine!" Frex huffed.

"I don't really have an opinion. It's not nice to judge someone before you get to know them."

"Preach!" Frex said. Everyone slowly turned their heads to face him. Frex blushed and looked down.

"Well, it sounds like a good movie," Glinda said.

"Am I in it?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't think so," Nia answered.

"Wait… is that the story about me?" the Wizard asked.

Nia nodded. "We know Dorothy's story, we know Elphaba's story, now all we need is your story and we're good to go!"

"What about my story?" Morrible asked.

"You have a story?" Boq asked, not amused.

"I do! Everyone has a story to tell!" Morrible protested.

"What about Elphie?" Glinda asked. "And Fiyero?"

"I don't think Fiyero's in it. And Elphaba is… a wicked witch." Nia said that last part very carefully. She could see the anger boiling up inside of Glinda's eyes.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Elphie?" Glinda asked through clenched teeth.

"Now, Glinda, you know as well as I do that Elphaba is not a wicked witch. It is probably best that we don't tell her. She's eight months pregnant and I'm sure that she wouldn't appreciate us telling her something like that," Nia said, throwing her hands in front of her face.

Glinda slowly began to soften and sat back in her seat.

"What about us?" Nessa and Boq asked.

"Well, Nessa, there is a girl in a wheelchair in the beginning," Nia explained.

"And?" Nessa asked, waiting for more.

"And, well, you're in there."

Nessa squeaked with delight.

"I wouldn't get so excited if I were you," Nia said slowly.

"Why not?" Nessa asked,

Nia bit her lip and decided not to answer. "Next topic!" she shouted.

"My birthday?" Morrible asked, confused.

"The year!" Nia clarified.

Morrible paled and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Nia asked.

_Mutter, mutter._

"Didn't quite catch that," Nia said, inching closer in her seat.

"1938!" Morrible shouted.

"1938? That would mean you're like…"

"Don't say it!" Morrible shouted.

"75!" Nia said before she could stop herself.

Morrible pointed at Nia and a storm cloud appeared over her head. Nia screamed as the rain poured down on her. "Morrible!" Nia shouted.

"I told you not to say it!" Morrible said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Make it stop raining!" Nia commanded.

"You should have thought about that before you shouted my age out to the world!"

Nia growled and walked up to Morrible. The storm cloud followed her.

"Right now!" Nia said, centimeters away from Morrible's face.

Morrible gulped, afraid of what the teenage girl would do to her. She muttered something under her breath and the storm cloud vanished.

"Thank you!" Nia said, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry her hair.

"Hello!" the Wizard said, happy that he got a greeting from a reviewer.

"What's Dorothy in Oz?" Dorothy asked.

"You return to Oz and help your friends," Nia explained.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm excited," Dorothy shrugged.

"Is Elphie…?" Glinda started.

"Yes," Nia finished for her. "Wicked Witch persona."

Glinda nodded sadly.

"Alright! Lastly, we have **FiyerabaRules**, who says, _Ok, I am excited to see the Fiyeraba baby! He or she will be beautiful! And Wizard, Morrible, and Dorothy, HEY, WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?! I LIKE YOU GUYS, and Frex because I am warming up to him! Ok, Elphie, are you feeling alright? And are you and Fiyero excited to see the new baby after she/he is born?!"_

"Should we go and get Elphaba and Fiyero?" Melena asked.

"Well, I think we should," Nia said as she got out of her seat and ran backstage. A few seconds later, there was a loud scream, followed by Nia running back onstage, a fireball close behind her. "GLINDA!" Nia shouted, running in circles, trying to avoid being set on fire.

Glinda answered her pleads for help and extinguished the fire.

"Thanks!" Nia said, trying to catch her breath.

"Anytime!" Glinda said with a smile.

"Elphie! Fiyero! Get out here now!" Nia shouted.

Elphaba and Fiyero slowly walked out. Nia was waiting for them with her arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Hmm, let me think, your wife almost killed me via fireball! Do you think that I'm okay?" Nia retorted.

Fiyero took a step back.

"Sorry about that," Elphaba said, looking down at her hands.

Nia's expression melted. "It's okay, Elphie. You have some questions, if you're up to it."

Elphaba nodded as she sat down in her seat.

"FiyerabaRules wants to know if you are feeling okay?"

"Eight months pregnant!" Elphaba said, pointing to her stomach.

"That answers that," Nia muttered. "Oh, and how do you feel about Oz the Great and Powerful and Dorothy in Oz?"

"I've never seen them," Elphaba answered. "What happens in them?"

"Well, Oz the Great and Powerful is the story of our Oh-so-Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Nia explained.  
"Am I…?" Elphaba asked.

"Wicked Witch persona."

"Oh. And Dorothy in Oz?"

"Same thing."

"Really, do people really see me as wicked?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

"Well, not everyone. You have the _Wicked_ fans and fanfiction writers," Nia said, trying to cheer Elphaba up.

Elphaba gave her a watery smile.

"Any news on the baby names?" Nessa asked.

"Well, we have Reglia and Cesila for a girl and Daron and Kiki for a boy," Fiyero answered. The audience cheered.

"That's great! Well, those are all of the reviews we have. Sorry for a short chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!" Nia encouraged as the lights dimmed.

* * *

**Special thanks to snoozinghamster, artsoccer, Elphaba'sGirl, **and** FiyerabaRules**

**Special shout-out and congratulations to Elphaba'sGirl for being the 100****th**** reviewer!**


	15. Episode 13

"Hi!" Nia said in a tired voice.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"This is going to be another short episode," Nia said sadly.

The audience groaned. "I'm sorry," Nia said as she read through her reviews. "First we have **MyVisionIsDying**, who says, _Ha! Morrible is 75! *Falls over laughing. Picks self up and dusts off Starfleet uniform costume, places hands behind back* So, Morrible, what's it like being a senior citizen? Do you like the privileges? By the way Morrible, I won't stop going on about this for few chapters so beware. *Evil laugh*_"

"Benefits?" Morrible asked confused.

"Yes. Senior citizen benefits," Nia explained.

"We don't have those in Oz," Morrible explained.

"We can get some!" the Wizard chimed in. Morrible flashed him a glare that meant _If you don't shut up right now, you will regret it!_

"Great!" Morrible groaned.

"Next, we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, _Ooh. I was reviewer 100! Does this make me special? I'll just say it does. _

_Glinda; Sooo... I saw a pink cupcake the other day and said to myself "I wonder if Glinda likes cupcakes?" Soo... Do you like cupcakes? And if you do, what is your favorite flavor? Do you like them better worse or the same as regular cake? _

_Fiyero and Boq; what did it feel like when you turned back from being straw/tin?_

_Elphaba; do you like Starbucks? Have you had a Frappuccino? (Nia, bring her a Frappuccino.)_

_Wizard; you know, I'm debating whether or not to make you evil in my new story... I'm leaning toward not evil, but I'd like your opinion (even though I think I already know what it is) also, if you had the chance, would you go back in time and rescue Elphie from a horrendible childhood? If you would, would you also marry Melena?_

_Melena; do you love Frex or Wizard (Are we calling him Oscar in this?)_

_Dorothy; Soo... I'm not sure if you know this, but I am artistically challenged. I cannot draw well. But anyway, yesterday, I was just like "let's draw something" so I drew Elphaba, but that didn't turn out so well, and then I drew Glinda, which also didn't turn out well (sorry guys it's hard to draw you) and then I was like "I'll try to draw Dorothy. So I did. And it turned out to be the second best thing I've ever drawn, so yeah. IT TOOK ME 20 MINUTES JUST TO GET YOUR HAIR RIGHT. I'm obsessive. When I start something (cough cough a new fanfic) I work on it for hours. And hours. But I really liked the way it turned out. End obsessive rambling._

_Morrible; Where do you shop? I want to know so I can stay away from there. _

_Alright; tata (ttfn, Dorothy! Do you remember what that means?)" _Nia read.

"I love cupcakes! Especially pink ones!" Galinda said. Nia smiled and clapped her hands. A very, very, large pink cupcake with pink sprinkles appeared in Glinda's lap. Glinda squealed as she stuffed her face with the cupcake.

"Am I going to regret doing that later?" Nia asked.

Elphaba laughed and nodded. "Yup!"

"Chocolate!" Glinda said, remembering that there was still more to the question. "And I think that cupcakes are cuter than regular cakes."

"Cuter?" Fiyero questioned.

"Yes, Fiyero. Cuter!" Glinda said, finishing off the cupcake.

"It felt amazing," Boq said, recalling the event that took place a few episodes ago.

"I felt good to return to being human," Fiyero added.

"Um… well, I haven't had any coffee in a while," Elphaba admitted.

"Frappuccino!" Nia shouted offstage. A young girl in a Starbucks apron appeared onstage, carrying a Grande Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino in her heads. She carefully handed it to Elphaba before pulling out her IPhone. She quickly took a selfie with her and Elphaba before running offstage, squealing in a high-pitched voice.

Elphaba took a quick sip. She then proceeded to drink the whole cup in less than five seconds.

Nia's mouth dropped open.

"Um… Nia. Is this okay for the baby?" Fiyero asked, gently rubbing his wife's nine month swollen stomach.

"Fiyero, she just drank a grande caffeine drink in less than five seconds. That was so impressive!" Nia exclaimed as the audience cheered for Elphaba. "But, then again, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do at a time like this," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm leaning towards 'not evil'," the Wizard said. "And of course I would go back in time and rescue Elphaba and raise her. You have no idea of the amazing perks you get for being the Wizard's daughter."

"And yes, if it makes it more fun, the Wizards will hence forth be known as Oscar," Nia announced.

"You're talking arranged marriage versus forced pregnancy?" Melena asked. "No comment!"

"Okay, then," Nia said, knowing better than to press the subject.

"I'm sure I look wonderful," Dorothy said with a smile.

"I have all of my clothes made for me," Morrible answered. "I don't really like shopping."

Nia sighed in relief.

"Um…" Dorothy said, trying to remember the teenage slang. "I…I… To tough for now?"

The audience roared with laughter. Nia face palmed. "Well, you got the last two words right," Nia sighed.

"Ta-ta for now!" Dorothy corrected herself.

"Yes!" Nia said as balloons fell from the ceiling.

Dorothy looked extremely proud of herself.

"Now, we have **AdorableGlinda (Guest)** – Glinda, don't you even start! – who says, _Hehe. 75 years old. Horrible Morrible. I want you to chain her to the ceiling now please. Thanks. Well... Hello. Elphie did you really like the pointed black hat or was it just... You being strong? Glinda, how do you feel about the hat? How do you feel about your tiara?_

_Wizard; What is your favorite cake?_

_Hi Nia. Again. Hi. Okay, so I have an account on here but am reviewing as a guest to drive you insane, if you can guess who I am, you get virtual hugs and bubbles. (The flying kind)"_

"I don't want to be chained to the – AHH!" Morrible shouted as she was thrown into the air and was dangling by chains. "This is absurd!" she protested.

"Well, I had a feeling that it was a prank, but I really did like the hat. That's why I wore it," Elphaba said, smiling at Glinda. Glinda smiled back at her best friend.

"Personally, I hated the hat. And at first, it was a prank. But, then I saw how beautiful Elphaba looked in it. And I love my tiaras!"

"Tiaras? As in… plural?" Nia asked.

"Of course. You can't have just one tiara, you know," Glinda explained.

"Right," Nia said slowly.

"Well, I like all types of cake, but my favorite would have to be chocolate, like Miss Glinda," the Wizard… err, Oscar…explained.

"Oh wow!" Nia said, shaking her head. "I'm really bad at guessing. You are going to have to tell me later, please! Well, that it for –"

"AHHHH!" a scream interrupted her. Everyone turned to Elphaba. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach. A small puddle of water surrounded her.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda asked, placing a hand on Elphaba's back.

"She's having the baby!" Fiyero screamed, running around in a circle.

"Fiyero, relax!" Nia admonished.

"She's having a baby! We don't even have a doctor!"

"I can do it!" Nia said, trying to mask her fear.

"You're a teenage girl!" all of the Wicked characters said in unison.

"Hey, this is my interview! Do you think that I would have done this if I didn't know what I was doing?" Nia asked.

Everyone opened their mouths to say something, but Nia held up her hand to silence them. "Never mind! Don't answer that!" she said, running over to Elphaba and helping her up. "Fiyero, Nessa, Melena and Glinda, come with me!" Nia said. "The rest of you, stay here and DON'T MOVE!"

* * *

**_*OFFSTAGE*_**

"Elphaba, push!" Fiyero encouraged.

"I am!" Elphaba shouted.

"Get your foot off of my forehead!" Nia shouted.

"AHHH!" Elphaba screamed.

"Fae, you're hurting my hand," Fiyero exclaimed.

"Fiyero…" Melena started.

"SHUT UP FIYERO!" a voice that could only belong to Elphaba shouted.

A smacking sound and a high-pitched Fiyero scream could be heard thoughout the studio.

"Come on, Elphaba! You can do it, one more push and –" Nia encouraged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OW! My ear!" Nia yelled.

"PUT THE SHUT TO THE UP!" Elphaba screamed.

"Since when have you been watching Madea?"

Elphaba growled.

"Never mind," Fiyero muttered.

"Elphaba, just one more push and –" Melena started.

"Elphie, you did it!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Glinda, give me the towels," Nia shouted.

Nia soon emerged, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"How is Elphaba?" Oscar asked.

Nia gave him a sassy look. "She just gave birth! She's tired, but other than that, she's fine."

"Is it a boy or girl?! Is it a boy or girl!? I gotta know! I gotta know! I gotta know!" Boq exclaimed, jumping up and down in his chair.

"SHHHH!" Nia said, silencing him. "Elphaba's sleeping. And… I think I'll wait until the next episode to tell you the gender of the baby."

"WHAT?!" the audience shouted.

"HAHAHA! You will just have to read and review, emphasis of review, to find out," Nia smirked. "If I get enough reviews, I will announce the gender. Thank you all and have a Oztastic day!" The lights quickly dimmed.

* * *

Special thanks to **MyVisionIsDying**, **Elphaba'sGirl**, and **AdorableGlinda (Guest)**. Please review if you would like to know the gender of the new Tigelaar baby!


	16. Episode 14

"Hello, everyone! We are back with another installment of Nia's Q & A with Wicked characters!" Nia greeted her beaming audience.

Elphaba was smiling down at the crib, containing her newborn baby.

"Nia, can we please announce the gender now?" Elphaba asked, not taking her eyes off of her baby.

"We can do that at the end of the episode," Nia said.

"Can't we tell them something?" Fiyero asked.

"Fine," Nia sighed. "The baby is not green."

"Is that good or bad?" Glinda asked, looking from Elphaba to Nia.

"It depends on how Elphaba feels about it. Elphaba?" Nia asked, looking at the new mother.

"The baby is so beautiful. I would love him/her even if the skin was green," Elphaba answered, finally looking up.

"Why did you say 'him/her'?" Dorothy asked.

"Nia doesn't want me to say the gender of the baby until the end of the episode," Elphaba said, looking at Nia.

Nia smiled and nodded. "And on that happy note, lets answer some questions! First, we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, who says, _WHAT! NOOOO! Nia, you can't stop there! Sorry about the lack of reviews. I ran out of questions. Elphie and Yero: so another kid anytime soon? And Elphaba, what's the best thing about being green? Glin if you had to choose one thing to pinkify what would it be? Nessa haven't seen you much. What's it like having such an amazifying sister? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah ahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahhhhahahahaha, I'm dying here! Morrible...is...75. I thought she was like a billion! Ok, now tell meeeeeee!_"

"No, we're happy with our one child," Elphaba answered. Fiyero shifted in his seat. This did not go unnoticed by Elphaba. "One, Fiyero! And only one!" she scolded him. "And, I guess the best part about being green is that when I don't want to be seen, I can blend in with the grass!" Elphaba joked. The audience roared with laughter.

"Well, Elphaba cared for me and loved me. And she made me laugh when I was feeling upset," Nessa answered.

"Hahaha! Very funny, Elphaba! Very touching, Nessa! Now, we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, _OH YAY, BABY FIYERABA! I want to know the gender. Tell me. Yell me tell me tell me! Or have Elphaba or Fiyero tell me. But I want to know! Glinda, can you do Dorothy's hair? I'm sure she'd really appreciate it, just saying. Dorothy, you are growing on me. Especially now that I've drawn you. (Yup. I'm still on that). DO NOT LET MORRIBLE DOWN FROM THE CEILING; Morrible, how does it feel to be looking out over a world of people who loathe you? Wizard (Oscar) how does it feel to have a name? Melena; Sooo... If you don't love Frex... And you don't love Oscar... Who do you love? Glinda, if I bought you a large tray of pink chocolate cupcakes, should you consider me a friend? *Holds out tray hopefully* Elphaba; first of all, look at the face of your child. What is the first word that comes to mind? Second; (this is kinda like Glinda's question) Do you consider me your friend? Fiyero, same thing. Morrible, yeah, now you can drop her from the ceiling. NOBODY CATCH HER._"

"I could if Dorothy wanted me to," Glinda said as a hairbrush appeared in her hands. Dorothy squealed and ran up to Glinda. She knelt on the floor as Glinda began to undo Dorothy's braids.

"I'm glad the drawing of me is coming along!" Dorothy smiled.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Morrible shouted from the ceiling.

"Oh, sweet Oz, I totally forgot that she was up there! Thanks for reminding me!" Nia said, looking up at Morrible.

"It feels wonderful!" Morrible said sarcastically.

"It feels great to finally have a name," Oscar said, neatly folding his hands in his lap.

Elphaba'sGirl walked onto the stage, holding out her tray of cupcakes.

"CUPCAKES!" Glinda squealed, completely forgetting about Dorothy and running to the tray. She quickly grabbed them and hugged the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yes, you are now officially considered a friend of Glinda the Good!" Glinda chirped.

"YES!" Elphaba'sGirl exclaimed in triumph. She slowly pulled away to look at Fiyero. "Fiyero?" she asked hopefully.

"Any friend of Glinda's is a friend of mine!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Screaming, Elphaba'sGirl ran up to Fiyero and gave him a hug, "Best. Day. Ever!" she exclaimed.

"Can I come down now?" Morrible asked.

Nia and Elphaba'sGirl looked up. "Fine," Nia huffed. Morrible came crashing down and landed on the floor with a thud. She slowly pulled herself up and limped back to her spot.

"I… I not really in love with anyone at the moment," Melena said sadly.

"Join the club," Nessa moped.

"All the single ladies! Now, put your hands up!" Nia sang. Once she saw the confused looks Nessa, Glinda and Melena were giving her, she broke into a fit of laughter.

"Beautiful," Elphaba muttered, looking down at her baby. "And I love making new friends. Well... now I do."

Elphaba'sGirl gave Elphaba a quick hug. While she did, she slowly looked into the crib and saw the baby.

"Aw, it's a –"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Nia shouted.

"Fine!" Elphaba'sGirl stuck her tongue out at Nia and left the stage.

"And don't go telling anyone else, either!" Nia called after her. "Now we have **AdorableGlinda (Guest)**. By the way, you still have to tell me who you are! She says, _Hullllloooooooooooooooooooooooo! Baby Tigelaar! I love the baby. And we haven't even met him/her yet. Ummm... Okay. First; Let's vote. Who thinks the baby is a girl? Who thinks it's a boy? (That will make no sense if you've already told everyone the gender of the baby... If you have just ignore that part.) All; what did you major in at Shiz? Also I think Fiyero's parents should come and answer questions. And meet their grandchild! Mmmmmkay bye guys!"_

"Well, we all know the gender, so there's really no need for us to vote. But, readers, you can vote! Who ever guesses right gets virtual pink, chocolate cupcakes," Nia announced.

"Law," Nessa said.

"Logic," Boq said.

"Linquification," Fiyero added.

"Sorcery," Glinda chirped, pulling out her old training wand.

"Life sciences," Elphaba said, looking at Dr. Dillamond, whom everyone forgot was still there.

The King and Queen of the Vinkus entered the studio. They were greeted with cheering from the audience.

"Welcome to the show, Your Majesties," Nia said, smiling and nodding her head.

"Mom! Dad!" Fiyero said, running to give his parent's a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Fiyero!" the King said.

"We've missed you," the Queen added.

Elphaba stood up as she hugged her in-laws. "It's wonderful to see you, Elphaba dear! How are you feeling?" the Queen asked.

"Fine," Elphaba said, a smile tugging on her lips.

The King and Queen peeked inside the crib to see their new grandchild.

"Aww!" the King cooed.

"So cute!" the Queen said.

"Does the baby have a name yet?" the King asked, looking at Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded. "We can't say the name because Nia doesn't want us to give away the gender until the end of the episode."

"We will just have to wait until then!" the Queen said. "But, I'm sorry, we must return to the Vinkus."

Fiyero and Elphaba nodded. "It was great seeing you again!" Fiyero waved as his parents left the studio.

"Now, we have **EmeraldElphaba**, who says, _I want to know the gender of the baby! Also, I have a question for all of the characters: What was the best day and the worst day of your life?"_

"The best days of my life were when Elphaba and Nessa were born. And the saddest… my wedding day," Melena answered.

Frex looked at her and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid to give my answers."

"Perfectly understandable," Nia said, motioning for everyone else to continue.

"My best day was when I got the invitation to see the Wizard and the worst was when I had to fake my death," Elphaba answered.

"Getting wings applies to best and worst days," Chistery answered.

"Giving Elphaba and makeover and having to say goodbye to her when I thought she died," Glinda answered.

"Going down to the Ozdust and being tortured before Elphaba saved me," Fiyero answered.

"Meeting Elphaba and realizing that I killed her," Oscar said.

"I don't have a worst day, but the best day of my life was when Elphaba enchanted my shoes," Nessa said, smiling at her sister.

"I don't know," Boq said, looking down at his hands.

"My worst day was forgetting how to speak. My best day was re-learning right before I came on the interview," Dr. Dillamond answered.

"Okay, now we have **FiyerabaRules**, _WHY ARE YOU MAKING US WAIT FOR THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE GENDER OF THE BABY?! *Takes a deep breath and calms down* Ok. Elphaba, PLEASE DONT YELL AT ME! How are you feeling? Are you in any pain or anything? And I'm sorry I made you mad earlier. K, Morrible, you're 75? I'm not tying to be mean, so don't take that as an insult! Elphaba and Fiyero, is Glinda gonna be the godmother of the baby, and is Nessa gonna be the aunt? Glinda, would u like to be the godmother and Nessa, would u like to be an aunt? And also, how is everyone doing? That's about it, so, TTFN and TTYL-XOX._"

"I'm feeling great! I've never felt better in my entire life!" Elphaba answered, beaming.

"That's great to hear, Elphaba!" Nia smiled.

"Yes," Morrible muttered, not wishing to say her age again.

"Would you like to be the godmother, Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda, who had resumed Dorothy's hair, looked up and grinned. "Really?" she asked them. Elphaba and Fiyero nodded. Glinda squealed and ran to hug them. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I would be honored!"

"Auntie Nessa. I like the sound of that!" Nessa said, trying out her new title.

"We're all great!" Oscar said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Now we have **WickedisWicked (Guest)**, who says, _Argh! I can't believe you're makin us wait for the next episode to find out the gender of baby Tiggular. Also, I have a question for Dorothy. How did it feel when you saw that 'The Scarecrow' you thought was your friend turned out to be dating the person that scared you most? No offense Elphie!"_

"It felt… shocking," Dorothy answered as Glinda finally finished her hair. "I thought that they were enemies."

"Enemies?" Elphaba questioned.

"Well, in her defense, Elphaba, you did throw a fireball at Fiyero," Nia said, careful not to upset Elphaba.

"It was part of the plan," Fiyero said, defending his wife. Elphaba gave him a grateful smile.

"Next, we have **WickedBrony**, _*runs onstage screaming and jumping up and down for joy.* Yeah! Baby! *Squeals, turns to Nia* Boy or girl? How many reviews? What's the name? *Turns to Wicked cast* I have a couple of questions. First of all, to EVERYONE from Oz, what was your childhood like? And I mean EVERYONE everyone. Even Melena, Dr. Dillamond, and Chistery._

_Secondly, Elphaba, what was the first thing you did to help the Animals? Did any of them join you? Where did you hide out? What was it like? Fiyero, you were captain of the Gale Force. Did you ever cage an Animal? Or, on the flip side, get one uncaged?_

_Dr. Dillamond, you mentioned in the play that Shiz used to be a very different place. Does that mean you went to school there? If so, what kind of student were you? Did you find a . . . certain someone there? *Wink wink, nudge nudge* And finally, what made you want to be a history professor in the first place?_

_Chistery, what's your last name? Oh! And what was your life like before the __Wicked Wizard over there got you in his palace? Did he ever do anything to directly or indirectly, hurt you? If so, here is a baseball bat. Feel free to do as you wish._

_Morrible, did you go to Shiz? And if Dr. Dillamond went there, did you know him?_

_Wizard, do your initials really spell OZPINHEAD? Also, what got you into power in the first place?_

_And Nia, I'm working on an update to my story. Don't you worry._"

"Whoa! Slow down," Nia laughed. "There have been a lot of reviews. Thank you all! The episode is almost over, so everyone will have all of their questions answered then."

"I think we all know what my childhood was like," Elphaba answered, looking down.

"I had a pretty fair childhood," Nessa said. "Although I couldn't walk, I had a family that loved me." Nessa closed her eyes and leaned against her sister's shoulder.

"I was very spoiled as an only child," Glinda bounced.

"I had a normal, middle-class, childhood," Boq answered.

"Me too," Oscar said.

"Prince of the Vinkus. Need I say more?" Fiyero beamed, admiring his non-existent muscles.

"Well, I was spoiled like Glinda. I was a very rich child growing up," Melena said.

"Animal," was all that Dr. Dillamond would say.

"I don't really remember anything about my childhood," Chistery said.

"Well, Elphaba rescues you when you were a baby monkey," Nia said.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry! This isn't book verse! But, just throwing that out there!" Nia smiled.

"I had a fair childhood," Morrible muttered.

"I came from a very religious household," Frex answered.

"That explains so much," Nia said, shaking her head.

"I tried to do anything that I could. I released some of them from jail and thought them how to speak. I was all alone. I felt like I could do everything myself. It was hard at first, but then it became a way of life for me," Elphaba answered, recalling what she did during the intermission of the musical.

"I would never do something to hurt an Animal. I joined the Gale Forces for one purpose only, to search for Elphaba and make sure that she was okay. I had nothing to do with the Animals. I was just searching for Elphaba," Fiyero said. Elphaba smiled and soon, they were locked in a passionate kiss.

"I never went to Shiz. But, in my earlier years of teaching, before Elphaba, Glinda, Nessa, Boq and Fiyero came to Shiz, there were more Animal teachers. And no, I never found a 'certain someone'," Dr. Dillamond answered, confused by the last part.

"Certain someone mean girlfriend," Nia explained.

"Oh," Dr. Dillamond realized. "Then the answer is still no. And I wanted to teach students about the History of Oz. Then, maybe, they would see that there isn't a big difference between humans and Animals."

"Um… I don't have a last name. I don't remember much about my life before the Wizard. I guess I did what regular Monkey's do. And no, I was never hurt or abused by the Wizard. Can I still have the baseball bat?"

Nia gaped at Chistery. "W-Why?" she asked him when she found her voice.

"Never mind," Chistery muttered.

"Okay, then," Nia said slowly, not taking her eyes off of Chistery.

"I, like Dr. Dillamond, never attended Shiz University. I applied for a job as a sorcery teacher and when the old headshiztress retired, I was promoted," Morrible explained.

"They do?" Oscar asked. Nia slowly shook her head. "Oh. And I came into power because everyone believed that I was sent to be their Wizard. So I stepped up and became the Wizard."

"Good to know!" Nia said. "Now, the story WickedBrony is talking about is _Wicked on Earth_. Check it out! It's really funny. Dr. Dillamond has a wife!"

"I do?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

Nia nodded. "In the story."

Dr. Dillamond nodded.

"I asked to be a random girl that gets to help show the Wicked characters around Earth! I can't wait for the next update!" Nia said, jumping up and down in her seat. "Now," she said, calming down, "Our last review is from **FiyerabaRules** again! Welcome back! _HI FELLOW OZIANS! How is everyone today? I may have already reviewed, but who cares! Anyways, so Fiyero, how did you come up with Elphaba's nickname "Fae"? I mean, Yero came from the end of your name, but where did Fae come from? That was really bothering me. But ya, so, Frex, are you sure you are happy? 'Cause sometimes you act like you aren't, but ya, and I forgive you! I just hope everyone can. XD Now, Elphaba and Glinda "the Ga is silent" Good Witch of the North, if you guys are up to it, can you guys sing "What is this Feeling" or "One Short Day"? THANK YOU! Ok, that's it so, Goodbye my Fellow Ozians!"_

"Well, Fae means 'beautiful' in Vinkun, and I thought that it fit Elphaba perfectly!" Fiyero smiled. Elphaba blushed.

"I am happy," Frex said. Nia looked at him. "I am!" he said honestly. Nia sighed and decided to believe him.

"What song should we sing?" Glinda asked Elphaba.

"I think that we should sing 'What is this Feeling'," Elphaba laughed.

"In our Act 2 costumes?" Glinda said, looking at her bubble dress.

"Sure," Elphaba chirped. "Why not?"

Glinda laughed as she and Elphaba walked up to sing.

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

_I FELT THE MOMENTI LAID EYES ON YOU..._

_MY PULSE IS RUSHING..._

_MY HEAD IS REELING..._

_MY FACE IS FLUSHING..._

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_

_FERVID AS A FLAME_

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME?_

_YES..._

_LOATHING_

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING..._

_FOR YOUR FACE..._

_YOUR VOICE..._

_YOUR CLOTHING..._

_LET'S JUST SAY - I LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL_

_MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL_

_WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING_

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION_

_IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION_

_IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!_

_THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST_

_STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST_

_AND I WILL BE LOATHING_

_LOATHING YOU_

_MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

The audience cheered and laughed as Elphaba and Glinda sat back down.

"That was wonderful, you two," Nia said, clapping. "And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the new baby!"

The crowd cheered when Elphaba gently picked up the baby and stood up. Fiyero stood up behind Elphaba, creating the perfect family picture.

"Would you two care to announce the gender," Nia giggled.

"It's a girl!" Elphaba said proudly.

The audience cheered.

"Come on! Tell everyone her name!" Nia encouraged.

The two proud parents looked at the young girl and smiled. "Rainy Glinda Tigelaar," Elphaba announced, rocking the small bundle of blankets in her arms. "And as Nia mentioned earlier, she's not green."

"She's so cute!" Nessa said, admiring her new niece.

"She looks just like the two of you," Glinda cooed.

Rainy opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled at all of the faces she saw and went back to sleep, producing an 'aww' from the entire studio.

"Great! We're going to let Rainy sleep in between episodes. If you would like to send in any toys or baby supplies to the show, please don't hesitate to do so! Have an Oztastic day!" Nia exclaimed, admiring Rainy as the lights dimmed.

* * *

**Songs Used: ****_What is this Feeling_**** from Wicked**

**Special thanks to Mad-Idina-Fan98, Elphaba'sGirl, AdorableGlinda (Guest), EmeraldElphaba, FiyerabaRules, WickedisWicked (Guest), **and** WickedBrony**


	17. Episode 15

"Good day everyone, and welcome to Episode 15 of Nia's Q & A with Wicked Characters! We have a lot to do, so let's get started!" Nia announced.

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, looking around.

Nia bit her lip and turned the other way.

"Nia," Elphaba started to hyperventilate. "Where. Is. Fiyero?"

"He's um…" Nia had to quickly come up with an excuse. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…well… he… um… I… reviewer," Nia whispered.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"A guest reviewer named **Joanna** wanted to know what would happen if Fiyero went… missing."

"Nia…" Elphaba said in a dangerously low tone.

"Moving right along, we have –"

"FIYERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba screamed in a very No Good Deed-like way.

"Oh boy!" Nia muttered.

Fiyero casually walked onstage. "Fiyero!" Elphaba said, running into her husband's arms. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I accidently spilt coffee on my shirt, so I had to look for a change of clothes. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any, so I'm stuck with this," Fiyero said, modeling the 'Popular' sweatshirt he was wearing.

Nia burst into laugher. "What's so funny?" Fiyero asked her.

"So many things. First of all, that's mine!" Nia giggled. "Second of all, if you were going to wear one of my sweatshirts, you could have at least worn the 'Dancing Through Life' one.

"Can I go can change?" Fiyero blushed.

"No! We have a long interview a head of us, and we already lost so much time because of Elphaba's 'No Good Deed' way of screaming your name."

"What?" Fiyero asked again.

"Never mind," Nia said, shaking her head.

"How many reviews did we get?" Elphaba asked as she sat Rainy, who was eight months old, down on her lap.

"Eleven! And they all wrote a lot!" Nia said, scanning through her reviews. "First, we have **FiyerabaRules**, who says_, OMO! RAINY GLINDA TIGELAAR IS SO ADORABLE! Ok, Glinda and Elphie (I'm using the nickname because I feel like it, Don't Kill Me!), YOU GUYS WERE AMAZIFYING! And, is it weird that I want to be one of you guys?! Well, if it is, so be it! XD And, Morrible, I won't mention the you-know-what anymore, ok? Elphie and Fiyero, how does it feel to be parents? It must feel Wonderful! Well, that's it, GOODBYE FELLOW OZIANS! This has been Ozmopolitan!_"

"Um… I don't think it's weird that you want to be one of us," Elphaba smiled. "I mean, according to Nia, we're famous or something."

"Elphaba, you. Have. No. Idea!" Nia said, briefly fan girling.

"Thank you!" Morrible said, annoyed that people found that it was funny to keep bringing up her age.

"It feels wonderful!" Fiyero said, tickling his daughter. Rainy laughed.

"She sounds just like Glinda," Elphaba joked.

Glinda smirked.

"Now, we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, _Whoa. The coolest thing this chapter (well, aside from being proclaimed a friend of Glin, Yero, and Elphie) was the baby. I got to know the gender first! Even though I actually didn't know until the rest of you... My character person on the show did... Now. I don't really have a lot of stuff to say this time... Just AWWWWW THE BABY IS SO ADPRABLE. _

_Yero, if you had the chance, would you buy a Ferarri or a Lamborghini? What color? _

_Glinda; how many pink things have you bought baby Tiggular already? _

_Also, I was simultaneously being myself and AdorableGlinda, cuz I had way too many questions to be normal, so I reviewed twice! Haha! Luv ya guys (in a non creepy way)_"

"Wow! Thank for telling me! I never would have guessed!" Nia laughed, relieved that the mystery was finally solved.

"A what now?" Fiyero asked.

"Ferraris and Lamborghinis are Italian sports cars," Nia explained.

"Do they come in green?" Fiyero asked.

"Don't even think about it!" Elphaba scolded him.

"Well, if they came in green, I would but that one. If they didn't, I guess I would buy a blue one," Fiyero answered, looking at his wife to make sure that she approved of his answer. She wasn't scowling, but she wasn't smiling, so Fiyero took that as a _Whatever you want is fine with me_.

"Let's see. I bought a pink crib, a pink dresser, a pink baby blanket, a pink –" Glinda started, counting on her fingers.

"Everything is pink," Elphaba said, cutting her off.

"HAHAHA! I can so picture that! Now we have **artsoccer**, who says, _I'd send a review, but I'm too busy laughing at this show to think of anything to say... Wait does this count as something? Chistery, why do you want a baseball bat? Dr. Dillamond, Have you ever thought about going back to teaching? Did I just come up with questions to ask despite the laughing?"_

"Yes. Yes, you did," Nia said, proud that the reviewer could multitask.

"Well, I have always loved teaching. I believe that now, since I can speak again, thanks to Miss Nia, I will return to teaching," Dr. Dillamond answered.

"I've always wanted to play baseball," Chistery answered. Nia still didn't believe him, but moved on.

"We now have **WickedBrony**, _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Rainy is so CUTE! I mean, how can a baby from Elphaba and Fiyero NOT be cute, but still. And here's another question for everyone: What's your earliest (happy) memory?_

_Elphaba, what's your strongest memory of intermission?_

_And Dr. Dillamond, your answer to my first question gives me the impression that you were raised in poverty and/or constant attacks. Correct me if I'm wrong here. Oh, and I have to say, you are, like, one of my FAVORITE side characters. Like, ever. _

_Nessa, here's a computer. That happens to be on an online dating site. If you want . . . Glinda, same to you. _

_I love you all in a non-weird way. Cookies for everyone. WickedBrony out!"_

"Cookies!" Boq exclaimed as the cookies appeared on Nia's desk. The characters all hurried to Nia's desk to retrieve the cookies.

"My strongest memory of the intermission was running. I had to run away. I just kept running and running and running," Elphaba said, getting tired just thinking about how much running she did.

"We've done happiest days, so let's do earliest," Nia suggested as everyone returned to their seats.

"Earliest? Maybe going out into the gardens with my mother," Elphaba answered, smiling at Melena.

"Going to my first party," Glinda said.

"Sitting with my parents in our living room," Boq answered.

"Being fitted for royal attire," Fiyero said, making a face.

"Being with Elphaba," Nessa smiled.

"Probably the same as Fiyero," Melena answered.

"Hearing my parents preach," Frex said.

"I can't remember," Morrible whispered. It took all of the strength and will power that Nia had not to laugh.

"Coming to Oz and being proclaimed the Wizard," Oscar answered.

"The boat," Dorothy whispered. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue. After seeing the tears in Dorothy's eyes, they decided against it.

"Well, I did have a fair childhood, if you can even call it that for an Animal. But, because I was an Animal, I didn't have the same rights as my human counterparts," Dr. Dillamond answered, hoping that it answered the next question.

A computer appeared in Nessa's lap. "How do you work this thing?" she asked.

"You press the keys here," Nia demonstrated, "and it comes up on the screen."

Glinda looked over Nessa's shoulder as Nessa tried to work the computer. "Online dating?" Glinda asked when Nessa was finally able to figure out how to turn the computer on.

"Just try it!" Nia encouraged, leaving them to figure out the rest for themselves. "Oh, WickedBrony has more. _*Pokes head in* Oh, and Chistery, if your not going to hurt anyone besides Madame Morrible with it, then here! *Hands him baseball bat* HEY, BATTA BATTA, HEY, BATTA BATTA, SWING! *Everyone gives me weird looks* Couldn't resist._"

"I'm going to regret this later," Nia said, shaking her head as the baseball bat appeared in Chistery's hands.

"Next, we welcome **ExoticPeachBlossom**. OHMYGOSH! Hi! Welcome back! She says, _Hello Nia! I'm so sorry for not reviewing in a while, but had run out of dares. Ohhhh a baby girl! Congratulations Fiyero and Elphaba! You two are going to be amazifying parents! Wait, was that word used already? Oh wells. I've got a dare...for Nia! Hahahahahaha! So in my story, Nia is Elphaba and Siefer's daughter, I dare you Nia to get up on stage and sing "Dancing Queen" with Elphaba! Love ya Nia! *Here's a pink lollipop!*"_

Elphaba gave Nia a confused look. Nia smirked as she snapped her fingers and two microphones appeared.

"Nia?" Elphaba asked as Nia pulled Elphaba to her feet.

"Let me explain. In ExoticPeachBlossom's story, _Psycho Therapy_, you're married to an OC named Siefer and I'm your six-year-old daughter. Now, she had this idea that I was going to sing Dancing Queen, and I sang it with Glinda. Now, she wants us to sing it together," Nia explained.

"Well, I… sure!" Elphaba gave in.

The audience cheered as Elphaba and Nia stepped up to the microphones.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen," Nia sang.

"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for the place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come in to look for a king," Elphaba joined in.

Nia spun around and Elphaba followed her.

"Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance..." Nia sang.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen," Nia and Elphaba sang in harmony.

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on. Leave them burning and then you're gone. Looking out for another, anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance..." Elphaba sang, glancing back at Fiyero.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen," Nia and Elphaba sang, their hands up in the air as they sang the last note. The audience went crazy clapping and cheering for them.

Nia looked out at the audience and smiled. She and Elphaba went back to their seats. A big, pink lollipop appeared in Nia's hands. Her face lit up as she put it in her mouth.

"Wour wext reviewer wiz winkle wof wa wading stwar," Nia read.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Sorry," Nia apologized, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. "I mean our next reviewer is ** . .star**. Welcome to the show! _Well, first I'd like to give Elphaba and Fiyero a closet full of miniature but very Glinda-esque baby clothes for Miss Rainy. It's never too early to embrace your inner perky and glittery blonde. Now, here are my questions._

_Elphaba: First of all, I have never admired a character like admired you. Now, here are my questions. What were you studying at Shiz? And who is your favorite Elphaba? I like Alison Luff, but that's just me._

_Glinda: Have you by any chance ever heard of a woman named Eva Peron? She's a blonde too and has a wardrobe that I think you might like. You remind me of her during Thank Goodness (how on earth do you hit those notes by the way?!)_

_Nessarose: What were you studying at Shiz? Also, I call my little sister Nessa for you. I want to buy her sparkly shoes when she gets old enough. What do you think, red or silver?_

_Dorothy: I'm really torn between liking and disliking you. On one hand, I love_

_Wicked, but on other hand, I grew up with the Wizard of Oz... hmmm, I'm torn...okay, I've decided. Disliking, definitely. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DIDN'T YOUR AUNTIE EM AND UNCLE WHAT'S-HIS-NAME EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER? YOU CAN'T JUST ASSUME THAT SOMEONE IS WICKED BECAUSE PEOPLE CALL HER THAT! AND STEALING A DEAD WOMAN'S SHOES! WERE YOU RAISED IN A BARN?!"_

The clothes in question appeared on Elphaba's lap. Glinda squealed at fashion sense the reviewer had.

"They're so…" Elphaba started, looking for the right word.

"Ozmazing?" Glinda offered.

"Pink," Elphaba stated flatly.

"Of course their pink, Elphie! As the reviewer said, it's never to early to embrace your inner Glinda."

"Glin, that's not what the reviewer said."

"Shut up, Elphie! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Well, in Shiz, I studied History and Life Sciences, but Glinda and I also took Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar. And my favorite Elphaba… I can't decide between Idina Menzel, Willemijn Verkaik and Lindsay Mendez."

"Meaning Nia can't decide between Idina Menzel, Willemijn Verkaik and Lindsay Mendez?" Boq asked.

"Same thing," Nia said, silently fangirling over her favorite Elphabas.

"Personally, I've never heard of her. Sorry," Glinda blushed. "And I just have a naturally high voice."

"I studied Law, but I never wanted to become a lawyer," Nessa answered. "I like the red shoes."

"First of all, his name is Henry. Second of all, what would you have done if you landed in a strange land and all you wanted to do was go home? And you have all of these people telling you to see the Wizard because he has the power to send you home and you have to kill someone and steal their broom and then you find out that they have no power at all? Huh? And yes, I was raised in a barn!" Dorothy ranted.

Nia was surprised at Dorothy standing up for herself.

"Okay, then. Next, we have **Mad-Idina-Fan98**, who says, _OH MY OZ IT'S A GIRL! THAT'S SO ADORABUBBLE! RAINY GLINDA TIGGULAR! THAT'S EVEN MORE ADORABUBBLE! ELPHIE AND YERO ARE GOING TO BE AMAZIFYING PARENTS I JUST KNOW IT! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE RAINY SOME BLACK DRESSES AND GREEN DRESSES BECAUSE I LOVE BLACK DRESSES AND WELL GREEN JUST EXPLAINS ITSELF DOESNT IT! OH, AND I WANT TO GIVE HER A TEDDY BEAR BLANKET! I HAD ONE WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND I LOVED IT! Ok questions! Elphie why don't you want any more kidlywinks?! Glin, do you like Rainy's middle name?! Can I hold the baby?! Pwease?! Wizard-Oscar person whoever you are, are you happy with your grandchild?! Same for you Melena?! I like the name Melena! Frex, I don't like you! Yo 75yr old, why do you look like a fish I mean seriously are you actually half fish?! Coz in a story I'm reading, you are literally half fish! Ok enough for now! Ill be back though don't you worry my pretties (Morrible and Frex, you ain't my pretties. Just thought I'd clear that up) bye!"_

A ton of black dresses fell from the ceiling and landed on Elphaba's head. Everyone snickered as Elphaba pulled the clothes off of her head. Elphaba smiled, seeing that the dresses were nice, simple, yet eloquent and cute, dresses.

"I guess the black will do as well," Glinda sighed.

The baby blanket also fell from the ceiling and landed on Elphaba's head.

"Can we please stop making everything land on my head?" Elphaba asked, removing the teddy bear blanket from her head and giving it to Rainy, who immediately brought it to her face and felt its softness. "And it's not that I don't want any more children. It's just that one is good for now.

Nia nodded, motioning for Glinda to answer her question.

"I love Rainy's middle name!" Glinda said, gentle taking Rainy from Elphaba's lap and holding her.

Elphaba nodded and before anyone could say, "Wait!", Mad-Idina-Fan98 ran onstage. She gentle took Rainy from Glinda and smiled.

"She's so cute," she said as Rainy wrapped her tiny fingers around her index finger. "And strong," Mad-Idina-Fan98 quietly exclaimed, pretending to try and pull her finger free. "While I'm up here, the rest of you can answer your questions," she smiled.

"Of course I'm happy. She has the best mother she could ask for," Oscar said.

"Yes, she does. And thank you," Melena smiled.

"I still don't understand why people keep calling me a fish," Morrible said, looking to Nia for an explained.

Nia turned around and looked at the ceiling. She didn't want to answer that question.

"Nothing," Nia answered, still avoiding Morrible's gaze.

"Now we have **TheWickedrae**, _HEYO fellow Ozians I gotz some dare, comments and questions for you! Okay Glinda, I know you will be SCREAM and SQUEALING you're heart out through this entire dare but: I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME, ELPHIE AND MORRIBLE A MAKE OVER!_

_Fiyero: I dare you too sing popular with actions you made up and that's not the worst part you have to act like Galinda totally through the rest of the episode!_

_Boq: scare us all to death!_

_Wizard: act like the comedian you think you are and my us laugh until we RTF. LOL!_

_Morrible: I DARE YOU TO REMOVE YOUR MAKEUP_

_Chistery: (Sorry if I spelt that wrong) act out your best "Dancing Through Life Fiyero" act!_

_Elphaba: I was thinking to start posting fanfic stories what's your opinion? Should I? _

_Glinda: If you could design 1 dress for Elphie, what would it look like?_

_Fiyero: How does it feel acting like Galinda!_

_Morrible: I take pity on you do you have any siblings?_

_Wizard: Same as Morrible_

_Congratulations to the Tigelaars on their new daughter_

_GLINDA! THIS SEEMS VERY UNLIKE ME BUT I WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH THE QUEEN OF FASHION! WILL YOU COME WITH! I like the way you toss your hair. Do it again! PLEASE!_

_Fiyero: Ahem, STOP ANNOYING ELPHABA WHEN A CERTAIN QUESTION COMES UP!_

_Morrible and Dorothy: I think I'm growing on you two virtual giant peach cake and pumpkin pie. Can I hold rainy?_ _Bye! Oooooo x."_

"YESSSSSS!" Glinda exclaimed.

"What?" Elphaba asked, her eyed widening as she scooted away from Glinda, causing Rainy to shriek in laughter.

"Come on Elphie! Please?" Glinda said, pouting.

"Fine!" Elphaba agreed and Glinda began to brush her hair.

TheWickedrae ran onstage. She quickly gave Elphaba and Glinda a hug before snapping her fingers. A chair appeared next to Nia's and she sat down, waiting her turn for a makeover.

"Do I have to?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes!" Nia and TheWickedrae said together.

Fiyero scowled at the before singing. "Popular! You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair. Everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts; you'll be good at sports. Know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go."

"That was beautiful, Mr. Popular," Nia laughed.

Fiyero scowled at her.

"I'm not really that scary," Boq said, playing with his fingers.

"It's okay, we'll give you another episode," Nia said. TheWickedrae looked upset, but nodded.

"I'm not really that funny. I was never trying to be funny," Oscar protested.

Nia sighed. This was going to be a long day.

A box of makeup remover appeared on Morrible's lap. She quickly removed her pale makeup and looked up at the girls. Nia and TheWickedrae were gaping at her.

"You… look…." Nia started.

"Don't say it!" Morrible shouted.

"Younger," Nia finished, surprised that she even said that.

"What?" Morrible asked.

"You actually look… dare I say it… ten years younger. Why the heck do you wear so much makeup if it makes you look older?" TheWickedrae asked.

Morrible shrugged.

"Dancing through life! Down at the Ozdust!" Chistery sang, dancing around the stage like Fiyero in his tight, tan, almost white, pants.

Fiyero blushed. "Do I really look like that?"

"Apparently, you do from a Monkey's point of view," Nia chuckled.

"I think that you should start writing fanfictions!" Elphaba smiled.

Glinda finished with Elphaba and moved on to TheWickedrae. "Well, first it would be –"

"Glinda, if you say pink, I will never let you give me a makeover again," Elphaba warned.

"Fine! It would be a dark purple, spaghetti strap flowing dress, sort of like the engagement dress I wear in the musical," Glinda answered.

"That sounds beautiful. In fact…" Nia started, a mysterious grin appearing on her face. The dress Glinda described fell from the ceiling. This time, it landed on Glinda's head.

"Wow!" Glinda exclaimed, holding the dress up to Elphaba. "Try it on!"

"Glinda –"

"NOW, Elphie!" Glinda shouted, pushing Elphaba back stage. They returned in a few minutes. Elphaba looked stunning in her new dress.

"Will I have to wear this for the rest of the interview?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes," Nia said simply as she continued the questions.

"I was an only child," Morrible answered.

"So was I," Oscar added.

"Yes! Let's go on a shopping spree!" Glinda said, putting the finishing touches on TheWickedrae's hair. "And its toss, toss!"

"Toss, toss!" mimicked TheWickedrae.

"You got it!" Glinda chirped, giving TheWickedrae a high five.

"Cake!" Dorothy screamed as their desserts appeared on Nia's desk.

"Enjoy!" TheWickedrae said, glad that they were enjoying her present.

"Can I hold Rainy now?" TheWickedrae asked.

Elphaba nodded and gently handed Rainy to her.

"She's so cute!" TheWickedrae cooed.

"Don't you have more questions?" Nia asked.

"Oh yea! I reviewed twice!" TheWickedrae said, giving Rainy back to Elphaba and sitting down next to Nia.

_"Dorothy, I sing in the shower too the funny thing is as I sing you can hear me from all the way down stairs and sometimes in the backyard! I'm starting to really like you Dorothy._

_Morrible, umm… you're more in the middle with me depends on what you do next to insult my best girls friends and boys if you do let's just say it won't be pretty! _

_Wizard, definitely starting to warm up to you! Elphie opinion always has an impact on my opinion after all she is my idol! _

_Boq, I like you Boq personally I would have done without the hmm I don't know! TRYING TO MURDER ONE OF MY BEST GIRLFRIENDS OF ALL TIME! But I forgive you for that! As long as you get to know Nessa and I mean actually sit down and talk with her! You can go talk backstage if you want right now!_

_Nessa I've got your back! Boq shouldn't have treated you like that but… you shouldn't have flown off the handle like that either so yeah you both have something that I could have done without! But yeah!_

_Chistery, I've always love Monkeys! No matter how they acted! I think you're cute can I have a huge? You can have a banana!_

_Dillamond, I liked your enthusiasm in Elphaba's answers (at Shiz) and how you tried to get the other students involved! I would love to participate on your history class I've always been good at history! _

_Toto, you may be annoying sometimes, but you can still be cute at others! _

_Fiyero, yeah I bet you expect me to go "OMO I love FIYREO" and faint on the stage, well nope, I do like you but I don't love you. Besides, Elphaba would kill me and so would you eventually *looks towards Glinda* breaking my heart but it's okay because I already have a crush and I don't stalk him unlike CERTAIN people… *ignores the glare Boq is giving*_

_*Walks over to Glinda, hugs gently* Glinda… I just want to say lay off the cupcakes your getting WAY to hyper! I love that tiara it blends with your curls so well! And yes, I would like to go and let you calm down by having a makeover with me and endless shopping sprees but this episode won't last long._

_Elphaba, *walks over* if you ever need me to roughen up the walking fish over there! Just call! And I'll come *Grins mischievously hugs gently walks off stage*"_

"Sure!" Chistery said. TheWickedrae squealed and ran to hug Chistery.

"He's so cute!" TheWickedrae whispered to Nia. Nia giggled as the interview continued.

"Of course! I am always looking for enthusiastic students eager to learn!" Dr. Dillamond smiled.

"Woof!" Toto barked, wagging his tale.

Fiyero flashed TheWickedrae his most charming smile.

"It's not gonna work, buddy!" TheWickedrae said, shaking her head.

Fiyero frowned, but said nothing.

"But I like the cupcakes!" Glinda protested.

"And she's always been that hyper," Elphaba smirked.

"She has?" Nia asked in shock. Elphaba nodded.

"Well… I have nothing to say to that," Nia said, looking towards the ceiling.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing," Nia responded, slowly lowering her gaze.

"I think I'll be fine," Elphaba said. "But I will!"

"Yea!" TheWickedrae said as she ran back to her seat in the audience.

"Well that's it for this episode, everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Can't wait to hear from all of you again!" Nia announced.

"Wahh!" Rainy cried. Everyone turned to Elphaba, who was rubbing circles on Rainy's back.

"She won't stop crying!" Elphaba panicked.

"Let me try something," Nia said, gently taking the crying baby from Elphaba's arms.

"Al shlosha, Al shlosha. D'varim haolam kayam. Al shlosha, Al shlosha. D'varim haolam kayam. Al haemet v'al hadin. V'al hashalom, hashalom. Al haemet v'al hadin. V'al hashalom, hashalom," Nia softly sang. Rainy quickly fell asleep.

"What was that?" Fiyero asked, taking his sleeping daughter from Nia's arms.

"It's a song I used to sing in my chorus. It's a Hebrew lullaby called _Al_

_Shlosha D'Varim_," Nia answered.

"It's beautiful," Glinda said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks!" Nia blushed as everyone left the stage for their break.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Dancing Queen**

**Al Shlosha D'Varim**

**Special thanks to FiyerabaRules, Elphaba'sGirl, artsoccer, WickedBrony, Joanna (Guest), ExoticPeachBlossom, . .star, Mad-Idina-Fan98, **and** TheWickedrae.**


	18. Episode 16

"Episode 16! Thank all of you for helping this story to go this far!" Nia smiled. "First, we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says _Yup. It's me again. You can all curse this day. No. Please don't. Glinda: Will you sing Popular with me? Elphaba: will you sing Defying Gravity with me? Wizard/Oscar/man I'm not sure how to address: Do the chicken dance. Oh, and have Morrible do it too. Now; Nia, create a whirling black hole of nothingness and lower Morrible in inside of a glass box. Boq: what would you do if Glinda just stood right now and expressed her undying love for you? What would you do Nessa? (Sorry, Glin.)_"

"Yes, let's sing Popular!" Glinda smiled.

"YES!" a girl in the audience screamed. Elphaba'sGirl jumped onto the stage and hugged the Good Witch of the North.

"Popular, you're gonna be popular!" Glinda started.

"I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce!" Elphaba'sGirl sang.

"Oh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair!"

"Everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular!"

"You'll hang with the right cohorts! You'll be good at sports. Know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" Glinda sang, holding onto the last note for longer than necessary.

"Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but need to move on," Nia interjected.

"Tell 'em how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity. And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody, in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Bring me doooooowwwwwwwwnnnnnnn. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elphaba and Elphaba'sGirl sang together, earning them a standing ovation from the audience.

"The chicken dance?" Oscar asked.

"Yes!" Nia and Elphaba'sGirl said in unison.

Oscar stood up and started to flap his arms up and down like a chicken. Morrible stood up and did the same. Nia and Elphaba'sGirl didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"We're stopping now!" Morrible snapped as she and Oscar sat back down.

"Fine. But remember, you asked for this," Nia smiled as a glass box formed around Morrible. Nia began to twirl her pointer finger in a circle motion and the black hole of nothingness appeared. Morrible began to slowly descend into Oz knows where.

"Is this safe?" Morrible asked.

"Of course not. If it was, we wouldn't be doing it!"

"Let me out!" Morrible begged.

Nia looked at Elphaba'sGirl, asking for permission. Elphaba'sGirl sighed, but gave in. Morrible was lifted out of the hole and ran back to her seat.

Boq blushed. Glinda gagged and Nessa's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, I would love to hear that!" Boq smiled.

"Wouldn't we all?" Nessa said sarcastically.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when this happens!" Nia exclaimed.

"Well, you won't, because it's never going to happen!" Glinda huffed.

"Fine!" Elphaba'sGirl said as she went back to the audience.

"Thank you!" Nia called after her. "Now we have **Brianna (Guest)**. Welcome to the show! Brianna says, _Hi! I just started reading your story and (squeal!) I love it so much! It's so perfect! Okay so questions. Elphaba and Fiyero: guesses on your daughter's first word? Glinda: would you ever consider changing your name back to Galinda? And... Confession time, I may or may not have a giant crush on Boq... *blushes and glances at ground letting red hair fall into face*"_

"It better not be 'horrors'," Elphaba joked, placing her one-year-old daughter on her lap.

"Horrors?" Fiyero asked.

"It was Elphaba's first word in the book. Long story," Nia said, shaking her head.

"Well, I think that it's going to be Dada," Fiyero smiled.

"Or Mama," Elphaba interjected.

"Or Auntie Glinda," Glinda smiled.

"That might be a little too hard for a toddler to say," Nia smirked.

"What do you think it will be?" Glinda said in a challenging tone.

"Well, I already know what her first word will be! I'm the one writing this interview! I get to make up what all of you say and do! We've been over this!"

"What will it be?" Elphaba said as Rainy played with her mother's long hair.

"You'll see!"

"Well, Galinda sounds too childish. I'm older now, and Glinda seems to fit me better," Glinda said, silently missing her old name.

"Finally! A girl for Boq! How sweet!" Nia mused.

"Well… I…" Boq stammered.

"Come on, Bick! She's perfect for you!" Glinda smiled.

"It's Boq! B-O-Q! Boq!" Boq yelled.

"Come on Boq! We finally found you a girl! Take advantage of that!" Nia said.

"Fine!" Boq gave in.

"Now we have **hopeforthefandoms**, who says, _Nia... in my chorus we're singing Al Shlo Sha... O_o. Also, I come with questions :D. Glinda, when did you find out Elphie was alive (like just before this interview or something)? Nessa, do you still like Boq or are you moving on? And I'm sorry I'm late, but congrats to Elphie and Fiyero! And I dare Morrible to sing Thank Goodness (or at least try to hit the super high note) *evil grin*. Well, that's all for now!_"

"Actually, Nia send everyone a letter that told us to meet her here at the studio! I was genially surprised to see that Elphie and Fiyero were alive," Glinda smiled, engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"I've moved on!" Nessa said, glaring at Boq.

"You go girl! Kick him to the curb!" Nia cheered.

"I can't sing that high!" Morrible complained.

"Try it anyway!" Nia encouraged.

Morrible opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Soon, dogs began to bark outside the studio and some of the glass windows shattered. Elphaba wrapped a protective hand around her daughter and ducked. Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba and also ducked.

"STOP!" Nia shouted, interrupting Morrible. She clapped her hands twice and the windows were repaired. "We get it! You can't sing! Moving on! Next, we have **TheWickedrae**, who says, _Hey guys, I'm back! Glinda and Nessa, online dating isn't safe! Don't do it! Ummm... WHY IS EVERYONE BEING MEAN TO MORRIBLE? DON'T PEOPLE DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE OZ! *Walks over to Morrible gives a hug* I forgive her, why can't anybody else? *Cries a little* Anyway how's my favorite couple doing? Anything I could help with? Glinda, since you gave me a killer make over, I want to invite you to a slumber party this weekend how about it? Nessa, maybe I could help with this dating service. I'm not saying I'm the love goddess like a certain someone *Gestures towards Glinda* but I do know a thing or two! Boq, did you talk with Nessa? Are you two friends? If not, then you two go backstage and talk! Fiyero, where's my Galinda act for the ENTIRE episode! You can still answer questions as normal in you point of view but do Galinda as well at the end! Wizard, hmmm... Well I don't know maybe OH Tell us one of the most romantic things you done for Melena! Melena, I know your the kind and caring type of mom! Tell us one of the funniest things that's happened! Chistery (I think I spelt that right) do you want to have another banana? I've got one right here *Hands him banana scratches head* Doctor Dillamond, do you know when I could enroll? Or if I could? Nia! I almost forgot tell what story you might do next! Dorothy… what do you think of me and Glinda's Elphie now? Are you to friends? Fiyero… tell me what's the highest score you've gotten for... A rugby match! I'll play! Elphaba how's Rainy doing more importantly… how much sleep have you gotten? Barely any I bet! If it helps *Gives her a baby monitor explains how it works and what it does* so maybe now you can get SOME sleep! Rainy, you're soo cute! Here *hands her a stuffed dog* it used to help me sleep at night maybe now it will help you! You guys should see The Lion King! It was my first musical and a blast! Byez my best homemade brownie to you all! With whipped cream! And chocolate chips!"_

"Well, we never had a chance to actually do it," Nessa confessed.

"I've never dated anyone online before," Glinda continued. "And I would love to come to your slumber party!"

"Thank you!" Morrible smiled, grateful that someone likes her.

"And we are friend," Nessa smiled. Boq nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful to hear!" Nia giggled.

"I don't wanna act like Galinda for an entire episode!" Fiyero complained.

"Please?" Glinda smirked.

"NO!"

Glinda huffed and looked to Nia for back up support. Nia just shrugged her shoulders and looked away from the blonde.

Oscar smiled. "Well, the most romantic thing that I did for Melena was when we were in her room and –"

"Wait!" Nia interrupted him. "Before you continue, let me remind you that this interview is rated K+, and I really don't feel like changing the rating because you want to go into details!"

"I was going to say that I gave her a bouquet of poppy flowers. Then we made out in a long, long, long, long, long…."

"We get it!" Melena exclaimed. "We kissed for a long time! You can stop ranting now! And we didn't have a very happy household, much less a funny one."

"I would love another banana!" Chistery smiled as the banana appeared in his furry, little paws.

"Enrollment starts next week," Dr. Dillamond said proudly.

"Well, I think that you are both nice," Dorothy shyly smiled. Elphaba blushed and looked down, secretly happy that the farm girl was she was warming up to the farm girl.

"Well, I've never played rugby before. But I'm eager to learn!"

"We can schedule a private lesson in between episodes," Nia said.

"She's fine!" Elphaba smiled, tickling her daughter. "And I'm still not getting a lot of sleep."

"Here's the baby monitor!" Nia said, handing Elphaba two small electronic devises.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"You put on in the baby's room and you keep one with yourself. Whenever Rainy cries, you will be able to hear her."

"That sounds fascinating!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"And that's just the beginning," Nia laughed.

Nia gave Rainy the stuffed dog. Rainy squealed and grabbed it from Nia. She hugged it close to her chest and fell asleep.

"Where were those stuffed dogs when I wanted Elphaba to go to sleep?" Melena asked.

Elphaba put Rainy back in her crib while Nia started the next set of reviews. "Now, welcome back **MyVisionIsDying**. Hi! Vision says, _Hey! Sorry I haven't asked a question or dare in ages. Been a little busy but anyways a question for Morrible and no, it is not age related... Ha! So Morrible, you used to be Headmistress of Shiz, was that a thing what you wanted a to do or did you want to do something else?"_

"Well… I never really thought about it. When I first started, I hated it. But, as time went on, I began to enjoy my job as the head," Morrible answered.

"Touching! Now we have **FiyerabaRules**, who says _OMO! MY CHORUS IS SINGING AL SHLO SHA THIS YEAR! And hopeforthefandoms is in chorus with me! Right, Trudy? Anyways, this was another Ozmopolitan episode! Now, Glinda, what idiot with the tiaras? I mean, you can like them and have a few, maybe like 5, BUT YOU HAVE LIKE A MILLION! K, how is everyone on this lovely day? Nia, can we do a duet? I don't care what song, but I want to sing something, even though I sound like a dying moose! K, that's all, so, Goodbye fellow Ozians! THIS IS SO OZMOPOLITAN!"_

"Really! I didn't know that you two were in the same chorus! That's amazing! Just remember to breathe from your diaphragm. Also, my chorus teacher told us this; if you open your eyes wide, it makes it easier to hit higher notes. I've never tried it personally, since I'm an alto and I don't have to sing extremely high notes, but I hear that it really works! Try it!" Nia smiled, glad that she could give singing advise.

"Well, when you're Glinda the Good, you can never have too many tiaras!" Glinda said, adjusting the tiara sitting in her blonde curls.

"We're all doing just fine," Fiyero said, admiring his sleeping daughter.

"Sure we can do a duet!" Nia smiled.

FiyerabaRules jumped up from her seat in the audience and ran onstage. "What song should we sing?"

"Well, we've done _Popular, The Wizard and I, Defying Gravity, What is this Feeling_, and _For Good_. We can do _One Short Day_!"

"Awesome! One short day in the Emerald City!" FiyerabaRules sang.

"One short day in the Emerald City!" Nia belted.

"There are buildings tall as Quoxwood trees!"

"Dress salons!"

"Libraries!"

"Palaces!"

"Museums!"

"A hundred strong. There are wonders like I've never seen."

"It's all grand! And it's all green! And I think we've found the place where we belong! I wanna be in this hoi polloi," they sang in unison.

"So I'll be back for good someday," Nia sang.

"To make my life and make my way," FiyerabaRules.

"But for today, we'll wander and enjoy. One short day in the Emerald City. One short day to have a lifetime of fun. One short day and we're warning the city. Now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here before we are done!" they finished together.

"That was amazing, girls!" Glinda smiled, stepping forward to give both girls a hug.

"Thanks, Glinda!" FiyerabaRules said, running back to her seat in the audience.

"Thanks! Now, we welcome **Bailey (Guest)**. Welcome to the show! Bailey says, _I have questions for Glinda; Are you a natural blonde? If Fiyero had never arrived at Shiz, do you think you would've ever eventually fallen for Boq? Oh, and for the record, Eva Peron is the main character in the musical Evita. She also really existed, and had a fantastic sense of style, though not as fantastic as yours."_

"I am a natural blonde!" Glinda smiled, tossing her curls over her shoulder. "And… I… don't know if I would have fallen in love with Boq. And thank you!"

"Aww! Young love!" Nia said, smirking at the look Glinda gave her. "Now we have **ExoticPeachBlossom**. Hello again! Exotic says, _Lol! This was hilarious! I love ya, Nia! And Oh My Oz! Elphaba! You are like my ultimate idol! I love you! I've got a dare for Frex! Mwahahahahahahaha! I dare Frex to get up and sing, "I'm Every Woman!""_

"What is it with people and all the singing?" Frex sighed as he stood up.

"People love to sing! It's just a thing!" Nia explained, laughing to herself about the rhyme she just made.

"Whatever you want,

Whatever you need,

Anything you want done, baby,

I'll do it naturally

'Cause I'm every woman

It's all in me.

It's all in me, yeah!

I'm every woman,

It's all in me.

Anything you want done, baby,

I'll do it naturally.

I'm every woman,

It's all in me.

I can read your thoughts right now,

Every one from A to Z.

I can cast a spell,

Of secrets you can tell,

Mix a special brew,

Put fire inside of you.

Anytime you feel danger or fear,

Then instantly

I will appear 'cause...

I can sense your needs

Like rain unto the seeds.

I can make a rhyme

Of confusion in your mind.

And when it comes back to some good old-fashioned love,

I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, got it, baby, 'cause...

I ain't braggin' 'cause I am the one

You just ask me, oo, it shall be done.

And don't bother to compare,

I've got it.

I'm every woman..." Frex sang as he looked down at the words.

"You have the voice of a goddess," Nia said. Frex smiled. "Considering the fact that you're male, that wasn't supposed to be a complement!" she explained, pinching her nose. "Last, but not least, we welcome **woodland59 (Guest)**. Welcome to the show. Woodland59 says, _Okay, so normally I just stick to Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, but I just started reading this and I absolutely love it! Go Wicked! Best musical ever! Okay, so I've got a couple of questions here..._

_1. I would like for all the Phineas and Ferb characters to appear and stay for at least the episode._

_2. Elphaba, who do you love more: Fiyero or Rainy?_

_3. What are all of your thoughts on Harry Potter?_

_4. Glinda, I dare you to run around singing ' I'm so pretty!'_

_5. And lastly, I dare you all (Nia only if you want to) to watch all the episodes of Pokémon by the next episode! Oh, and also Elphaba should get a Nintendo and play the games."_

"Phineas and Ferb?" Fiyero questioned.

"Well, since this is a Wicked interview, I'm afraid that they can't come. Sorry," Nia said, biting her lip and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well… I… Elphaba started. "That's not fair. I shouldn't have to choose between by husband and my one-year-old daughter.

"You're right, Elphaba. We'll let it slide," Nia said in a comforting tone.

"It's an okay book and movie," Dorothy smiled.

"I think so too," Dr. Dillamond said.

"Me three," Fiyero added.

Glinda stood up and began to run around the stage "I'M SO PREETY!" she yelled, over and over and over again.

"Can she please stop now?" Elphaba sighed after about five straight minutes of hearing that.

"Glinda, stop!" Nia said, grabbing the blonde's attention. Glinda cleared her throat and sat back down in her seat.

"We can watch all of the episodes of Pokémon in between interview episodes," Nia smiled.

"That's going to take a while!" Elphaba said, looking at the episode guide on her IPhone.

"How did you get that?" Nia asked, patting her pockets.

Elphaba looked up and smiled at Nia.

Nia sighed. "I knew it. Fiyero, I am so sorry for getting your wife addicted to technology!"

"It's fine! This stuff is really cool!" Fiyero said, watching Netflix videos on his IPad.

"How did you... never mind," Nia muttered. "And I can't give Elphaba a Nintendo. Sorry! She would never stop."

"What?" Elphaba asked, looking up from the IPhone.

"My point exactly!" Nia exclaimed, gesturing towards Elphaba. "Well, that's it for this episode, everyone. Hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading and reviewing!"

* * *

**Special thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, Brianna (Guest), hopeforthefandoms, TheWickedrae, MyVisionIsDying, FiyerabaRules, Bailey (Guest), ExoticPeachBlossom, and woodland59 (Guest)**


	19. Episode 17

"Hello everyone and welcome to episode 16 of Nia's W & A with Wicked characters! Oh my Oz, today, October 30, 2013, is Wicked's 10th Anniversary! I'm so excited!" Nia announced as the audience cheered. "I know. Wicked has been a very successful play for the past 10 years! I've ordered my playbill and I'm ready to go! Now, to start off… Elphaba, what's that you're holding?"

Elphaba looked up at the teenage girl. "Nothing," she whispered.

"Show me!" Nia shouted, running over to Elphaba.

Elphaba quickly folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. "It's a present from one of the reviewers. You're not supposed to see it!"

"Oh, I'm not," Nia said in mock horror. "Fine! First off, we have **woodland59 (Guest)**. Welcome back! Woodland59 said _Awesome chapter as usual. Meh, I suspected as much for the PnF characters, just thought I'd give it a shot. By the next episode, what's all of your favorite Pokemon? Mine is Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon! Is it okay if you guys sing all sixteen Pokemon theme songs? I'd gladly come up and help you!_

_Elphaba: What do you think you're life would've been like if you weren't green?_

_Glinda: What's your least favorite color?_

_Morrible: I hate you! Go die in a hole! I wish you could...but I'll just settle for making you sing and dance Gangnam Style in that big, ugly, ridiculous dress of yours! HA!_

_Wizard: ...I got nothin'. _

_Fiyero: Nothin' again lol._

_Nessa: I wish they'd included your song in the soundtrack!_

_Boq: HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO LIKE NESSA, YOU *BLEEP* THE FOLLOWING LANGUAGE IS CENSORED. Oh, and you ever do that again, I'll see to it that you-"_

"Okay," Nia said, giggling. "You're answers please!"

"I wasn't really a big fan of the Pok- what ever it is," Glinda said, shaking her head.

"Sory, none of us really were," Elphaba said, trying to get Rainy tostop playing with her hair. "And I guess my life would have been… well, normal."

"My least favorite color. Well, I would have to say… black. It doesn't go with anything in my wardrobe," Glinda answered, scrunching up her nose.

"Which is all pink," Elphaba giggled.

"Right!" Glinda said, proving her point.

Morrible grumpled, but got up and started dancing. Nia laughed as Morrible tried to dance in her heavy dress. She sat back down with a _huff_ a few minutes later.

"Me too!" Nessa agreed. "That's a nice song!"

"I… what?" Boq asked. "We've been over this! Nessa and I are friends!"

"Right, Bick!" Nia smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Boq!" he corrected.

"Right! Now, we have **Moreanswers24**, _Hello all, I decided to sign in today and not be lazy. Anyway, Elphaba it's ok you enjoy your technology..I do too. RAINY IS SO FREAKING PRECIOUS, I JUST WANT TO BUY HER EVERYTHING, SHE WANTS AND TAKE HER TO DISNEYLAND AND ALL THE SAFE AMUSEMENT PARKS. THEN WE CAN GO GET MANICURES AND-. Oh oz, I'm turning into...Glinda. No offense Glinda, your one of my favorite people. Oh Frex, even when I think I can't ridicule and torture you anymore (obviously a lie, I have tons of material I choose not to use on you) you go and prove me wrong. Maybe I shouldn't call you Frex, maybe I should call you Frexa or Frexina. That way your voice would match your name. Or maybe you just haven't hit puberty yet, maybe that's why you act like a spoiled little kid, "Waaaah, why does everybody like singing?" "Why do only a few people actually like me?" Am I rambling? I think I might be rambling. Well, have to hit the road... Bye Fiyero, bye Glinda, bye Elphaba, bye Melena, bye Wizard, bye Boq, bye Nessarose, bye Dorothy, bye Morrible, BYE FREXINA. BYE NIA :)"_

"Bye!" all of the Wicked characters said in unison.

"Frexina sounds very manly," Glinda giggled, earning her a scowl from Frex.

"I agree," Elphaba smirked.

"Aw, how touching," Nia cooed. "Now, we welcome **Elphaba'sGirl**. Hi! She says, _OMO. YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESY. I JUST SANG WITH MY TWO BEST FICTIONAL FRIENDS (yeah I have fictional friends. Don't judge)! *faints* (Fiyero, catch me!) Dorothy, if you could go back to Oz, on the condition that you trade Toto/Dodo in for a cat, would you? Elphaba/Fiyero; would you object if I kissed Rainy on the head? Just like... Right now... Yeah. Glinda; I don't believe you're a bubble head. What is the best book you've read? Tata Nia and co."_

"Don't worry. I have fictional friends, too," Nia smiled.

"I would never trade Toto for anything in the world," Dorothy said, clutching her small dog closer to her.

"Rainy is a big hit, isn't she?" Fiyero smiled as Elphaba'sGirl ran onto the stage and kissed Rainy, causing the baby to make a very Galinda-like squeal.

"I don't really get a lot of time for reading. Being Glinda the Good is very streesful. But, I did wish I have more time to read. Before Shiz, I didn't do a lot of reading, so I need to catch up," Glinda said, blushing slightly.

"I'll see what I can do," Nia said, tapping the eraser of her pencil on the desk. "Next we have **FiyerabaRules**, _ANOTHER AMAZIFYING EPISODE! And YAY! IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES MORRIBLE (just to clarify that I like everyone now, k)! "I am so happy I could, MELT!" (Sorry Elphie, I just had to quote you, you are so Ozmopolitan! And yes, I too also use Ozian words) Ok, Elphie (and everyone else) can I have a hug? Cuz I got one from Glinda and I want one from everyone else! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! And, how is everyone yet again, AND HAVE YOU WATCHED POKEMON YET?! Sorry, I love POKEMON! (The games, and maybe the tv show, I'm still trying to like it) And how is little Rainy doing? SHE IS SO CUTE! And I'll stop now, so, Goodbye fellow Ozians, and have an amazifying day! OH YA, and THAT WAS AWESOME NIA! YOU WERE AMAZING! We should do it again sometime!"_

FiyerabaRules ran onto the stage to receive her hugs from the rest of the Wicked characters, squealing as each one of them wrapped their arms around her.

"We watched them. I still don't understand it," Fiyero said.

"I'll explain everything later," Nia said.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Nia waved as FiyerabaRules ran back to her seat. "Now, we have **WickedBrony**, who says _What do you get when you listen to "Just Dance" on the radio while reading this? A dare! I dare all the Wicked male characters (except Fiyero, because I want to cut him some slack.) to put their names in a hat to be drawn for the very lucky chance to sing the lead in "Just Dance" while all the female characters and Nia sing backup. Hopefully, you know what that means. _

_Hi, Rainy! Who's a cute baby? You're a cute baby! Here, have a sock monkey!_

_A question for everyone (again). I'm just the expert on these, aren't I? If you could have one wish granted, what would it be and why?_

_Also, dare for Elphie! There was another Q and A where I sent a dare that has yet to be completed. Nia can back me up. You know, Vision's Q and A? Anyway, I'm going to post it on here just to see what happens. I have here three spells in unmarked evelopes. One will give back the voice of every caged Animal in Oz. One will allow you to see three hundred years in the future. And one will unleash an unspeakable evil upon you. In my first dare, that meant Madame Morrible, but since she's already here . . . Meh, if you pick that one, take any and all creative liberties. _

_And I have a crazy idea for a fanfiction that involves this very thing. Just getting that out there so this question doesn't seem completely random! Alright, here it goes . . . Dr. Dillamond, if Dorothy here had found you along the Yellow Brick Road and had, oh, let's say saved your life, while you were speechless, and you figured out that her and Elphaba didn't exactly get along for various reasons, what would you do and why?_

_And Dorothy, if you had saved his life while he was speechless and he seemed to be trying to tell you that the Wicked Witch wasn't wicked, would you have believed him? Why or why not? By the way, I seem to be amoung the very slim minority_ _of Wicked fans who actually like you, so this fanfiction I'm writing is my way of saying "She's not annoying! She's just a little girl who only got one side of the story!" _

_So, yeah, I'm done with all my weirdness. Bye!"_

Everyone laughed as Nia pulled out a piece of paper and a hat and wrote all of the names of the male Wicked characters.

"Do we have too?" Boq asked.

"Yes, you do," Nia said as she put all of the names in the hat and shook it. "And our lucky male lead singer is… Frex!"

Everyone burst into laugher as Frex paled. "Come on!" Nia laughed, pulling Frex to the center of the stage.

"Up on your feet, ladies," Nia said, pointing to Elphaba, Glinda, Dorothy, Melena, Nessa and Morrible.

"No more singing! No more dancing! Please!" Morrible sighed as she stood up.

"No promises! This is going to be fun!" Nia said, shoving the lyrics into Frex's hand.

"Sing it, Frexina!" Nia said, clapping her hand as the microphones appeared in front of the ladies.

_"I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let's go!

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance!" Frex sang.

The audience cheered. Frex ran back to his seat, sweating and blushing.

The sock monkey appeared in Rainy's lap. She squealed as she put its head in her mouth.

"Sweetie, no!" Elphaba said, gently pulling it out of Rainy's mouth.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Nia cooed. "Alright, one wish! Wait, write them down!" Nia said, handing out pieces of paper.

Everyone wrote their wishes down on the pieces of paper.

"Why are we writing them?" Elphaba asked as she gave Nia her paper.

"You can't tell anyone what you wished for. If you do, it won't come drue!" Nia smiled, placing all of the wishes in an envelope on her desk.

Three more envelopes appeared on Nia's desk. Elphaba, you get to chose one."

"I chose… this one!" Elphaba said, pointing to the one in the middle. Nia grabbed it and opened it. Green swirls swirled out of the envelope and formed a hazy image.

"It was the see 100 years into the future one," Nia announced, watching the image.

"GOOD NEWS!" the crowd sang. Elphaba's heart fell. All of Oz was still celebrating her death.

"I don't want to see anymore!" Elphaba cried.

"Elphaba, keep watching," Nia encouraged.

There, in the center of the Emerald City, were two statues. One of the statues was on Glinda. The other statue was of Elphaba.

"Is that me?" Elphaba asked in disbelief.

Nia nodded.

"Fellow Ozians!" a young woman said, stepping up into the stage. "Today, we celebrate the life of the two most important figure heads of Oz, Glinda the Good and Elphaba Melena Thropp Tigelaar."

The crowd cheered as the image desolved into mist. Elphaba was still in shock.

"Were they… celebrating my life?" Elphaba asked.

Nia smiled. "That's what it looked like."

"Of course I would have told Miss Dorothy that Miss Elphaba truly wasn't wicked," Dr. Dillamond said.

"Well… looking back, I honestly wouldn't have known what to believe. I mean, a whole city and a pink witch telling you that someone is wicked virus one Goat telling you that she's not. Who would you have believed? But now, of course I would have believed Dr. Dillamond," Dorothy answered, giving Elphaba a small smile. "And thank you! I can't wait to read your story."

"Thank you! Now, we have **TheWickedrae**. Welcome back! The Wickedrae says _Elphie, I've got good news! I'm going to start posting on 30 Oct in honor of so Wicked! I can't wait! Glinda, hmmmm… okay what's your opinion on me, being a actress/broadway/artist? Morrible, I read this fanfic were you slapped Idina & Wilijemen! (Yes Nia I read that!) would you actually do that? Nia, how many stories do you think I jotted down so far? Chistery if you were planing a house, what would it look like Dorothy,I'm stuck I don't know what I should do for a B'day party this year! Any suggestions? Any way I'm at my sis's birthday party I couldn't help reading this fanfic, I need to go home made cookies for you all! Bye!"_

"That's today!" Nia exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"I think you're amazifying!" Glinda beamed.

"Thanks for reading my story! I plan on making it longer than Leap of Faith, if I get enough ideas," Nia smiled, looking at Morrible, who was playing with her fingers.

"Who are Idina and Willemijn?" Morrible asked, looking up at Nia in confusion.

"Elphaba actresses," Nia said, fangirling.

"Oh… well, I'm not one for physical violence."

"Could have fooled me," Elphaba hissed under her breath.

"I think you wrote down… maybe about ten ideas," Nia guessed, shrugging her shoulders.

"It would be big. Very, very big!" Chistery smiled.

"Um… I'm going to be Little Red Riding Hood," Dorothy smiled.

The cookies appeared on Nia's desk. Everyone quickly attacked the plate.

"One at a time! One at a time!" Nia said, ducking under her desk to avoid the herd of fictional characters. "Now, lastly, we have **DefyingGravity42**. Welcome to the show! _Elphaba, can you go back in time to when you were born, so your mother could stop the Wizard from giving her the Green Elixir? Can you make the Wizard green? *PS I did that song last year in my chorus class."_

"Well, I haven't exactly mastered time travel yet. And yes, I can make the Wizard green for an episode, in honor of the 10th anniversary!" Elphaba smiled, standing up and walking to the Wizard. She began to chant the greenifying spell. A few seconds later, the Wizard was the perfect shade of Emerald green.

"Great!" he muttered.

"You don't look so well," Glinda giggled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," the Wizard replied dryly.

"Well, that's all for now. Tune in next time for next episode of Nia's Q and A with Wicked Characters," Nia laughed.

"Is the episode over now?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, yes, but –" Nia started. Elphaba sprinted towards the back exit. "Elphaba, where are you going?" Nia called after her. "Elphaba Melena Thropp Tigelaar, get back here!"

Everyone laughed at seeing Nia chase after Elphaba as a green banner that read 'Happy 10th Anniversary, Wicked!' unfolded above the stage.

* * *

**Special thanks to woodland59 (Guest), Moreanswers24, Elphaba'sGirl, FiyerabaRules, WickedBrony, TheWickedrae, and DefyingGravity42**

**Song used: Just Dance**


	20. Episode 18

Nia sat at her desk, glaring at Elphaba, who was currently looking at something on her IPod.

"I don't know why I even bother," Nia grumbled.

"What?" Elphaba asked, looking up.

"Never mind," Nia sighed, taking out her reviews. "Let's get this episode started. First, we have **Elphaba'sGirl**, who says, _Yay! Happy tenth guys! Congrats. Just one question, Elphaba, what's your favorite thing about your daughter? Yero, same thing."_

"Mama," Rainy gurgled, reaching up to her mother. Elphaba smiled as she took her daughter out of the crib.

"She's perfect," Elphaba whispered, kissing Rainy's head.

Fiyero walked up to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's beautiful."

"Oh, wait! You still need to tell everyone what her first word was!" Nessa realized.

"It was Dada," Fiyero said proudly.

"No, it wasn't!" Nia argued.

"It was Auntie Glinda," Glinda smiled.

"No," Nia said, shaking her head.

"It was Mama," Elphaba said, smirking at everyone on stage.

"Correct," Nia smiled.

Fiyero stuck his tongue out at Elphaba. "Mama is just easier to say!"

"Yeah, sure it is," Nia muttered. "Our next review comes from **woodland59 (Guest)**. LOG IN! Woodland59 says _Too lazy to login...yeah, just got an account. Anywho, I guess Pokémon's not for everyone. *Walks up on stage and squeals loudly and breaks everyone's eardrums* OHMIGOSH, WICKED IS SO AMAZING AND I'M ACTUALLY ON STAGE WITH THE CHARACTERS! OMG! Here's my questions: Elphaba: Will you sing the song Fireflies by Owl City with me? Elphaba and Glinda: I dare you two for a whole episode at least to switch outfits with each other. Boq: Take Nessa out on a date and see if you like her. Fiyero and Elphaba: Take Rainy to the park! Nia: You should give EVERYONE a free iPhone!"_

"Elphaba is not getting anymore technology!" Nia shouted.

"It's what the reviewer wants. And you have to give the people what they want," Oscar said, wanting an IPhone.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I… Elphaba! STEP AWAY FROM THE BOX!"

Sometime during the argument, Elphaba had managed to sneak to the box of IPhones. She sheepishly walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Sure, we can sing!" Elphaba agreed, hoping that if she cooperated with Nia, she could get her IPhone.

"Thanks! Oh, and Elphaba, just because you cooperate, doesn't mean you're going to get another thing that's going to distract you from doing this interview," Nia said as two microphones appeared.

Elphaba sighed as she walked up to the microphones. Woodland59 was waiting there, jumping up and down as the music started.

_"You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams."_

The audience cheered as Elphaba slumped in her seat. Woodland59 snapped her fingers and a chair appeared next to Nia so she could sit on stage for the rest of her questions.

"I can't wear black!" Glinda protested.

"There is no way I'm wearing pink!" Elphaba retorted.

Nia smirked as she snapped her fingers, causing a poof of purple smoke to surround the two witches. When it cleared, Glinda was now wearing Elphaba's Act 2 dress and Elphaba was wearing Glinda's bubble dress.

"NO!" Glinda screamed, dropping to her knees and raising her arms.

"This is _not_ okay!" Elphaba said, looking down at her new dress.

"Come on, you two," woodland59 said, trying to laugh. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" the two witches asked in unison, slowly turning their heads to look at Nia's guest. "Not that bad?"

"It's only for this one episode. Unless," Nia said, tilting her head to the side, considering her options.

"No!" Glinda shrieked.

"Fine!" Nia huffed.

"A d-d-date?" Boq stuttered.

"Yes, Boq, a date. You know, when a boy and a girl go out and do something special because they're –"

"I know what a date is!" Boq argued. "Fine, Nessa and I will go out of a date!"

"Boq," woodland59 said. "That's not how it's done! You need to ask her out! DUH!"

Boq gulped and slowly turned to Nessa. "Nessa, would you…?"

"Wait!" Nia interrupted him. She quickly shoved a bouquet of flowers in Boq's hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Boq asked.

"You give 'em to the girl," Nia explained, wondering why the Munchkin was being so stupid.

Boq gave the flowers and tried again. "Nessa, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Oh, Boq! I would love to!" Nessa said without hesitation.

"That went well," woodland59 smiled.

"We're taking Rainy to the park this weekend," Fiyero said.

"Park!" Rainy repeated.

"Such a big vocabulary for a two year-old," Nia smiled.

"Wait! What about the free IPhones?" woodland59 asked.

Nia glared at her guest before retrieving the box of IPhones. She slowly handed them out until she came to Elphaba. She looked back at woodland59, silently asking her if she really had to do this. Woodland59 nodded and Nia handed Elphaba the IPhone. Elphaba took it and immediately went on Tumblr.

"Great!" Nia hissed.

"Thanks!" woodland59 smiled as she ran back to her seat in the audience.

"Now, we have **WickedBrony**," Nia read, walking back to her desk. "WickedBrony says, _Too funny! I'm snickering as I write this review! I loved the fact that Frexina had to sing the song! Hmmmm . . . Questions or Dares . . . Ah ha! Here's the sorting hat from Harry Potter. Put it on everyone's heads!"_

Nia quickly placed the sorting hat on everyone's heads and recorded their houses.

Elphaba – Gryffindor

Glinda – Gryffindor

Fiyero – Ravenclaw

Nessa – Hufflepuff

Boq – Hufflepuff

Madame Morrible – Slytherin

Melena – Ravenclaw

Dr. Dillamond – Ravenclaw

Oscar – Ravenclaw

Frex – Slytherin

Chistery – Gryffindor

Dorothy – Hufflepuff

"What about you?" Dorothy asked.

Nia grabbed the sorting hat and placed it on her head.

"Ah, yes," the sorting hat said, a small smile appearing on its lips.

"Well?" Nia asked.

"Loyal, kind, good leadership abilities, determined…"

"Just please get on with it!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Nia exclaimed, obviously happy. "Well, now we have **hopeforthefandoms**, who says, _Hey guys! I'm back! I have a couple things to say: 1) Wicked's anniversary is on my birthday! 2) Questions: (A) Did you guys dress up for Halloween? (FiyerabaRules and I dressed up as Elphie and Glinda XD) (B) For everyone: If you could play any character in a different musical, who would you play?"_

"Happy belated birthday!" Nia smiled as 'Happy Birthday' balloons fell from the ceiling.

"Well, we didn't really dress up, considering lots of people were dressing up as us," Elphaba said. "And I would want to play Maureen from _Rent_."

"Matilda in _Matilda_," Dorothy smiled.

"Cinderella in _Cinderella_," Glinda said, wondering what it would be like to have glass slippers.

"Well… probably Edwin Drood from_ the Mystery of Edwin Drood_," Fiyero answered.

"Miss Hannigan from _Annie_," Madame Morrible answered, causing Nia, Elphaba, Dorothy and Glinda to snicker.

"Maria from the _Sound of Music_," Nessa said.

"Ralphie from _A Christmas Story_," Boq answered.

"Charlie's grandpa Joe from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_," Oscar said.

"Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_," Melena answered.

"I don't really know," Dr. Dillamond answered, looking very deep in thought.

"Me neither," Frex said.

"Thanks for your answers," Nia smiled. "Now, our last review comes from **TheWickedrae**, who says, _LOL ELPHIE RUUUNNNNN! Hahhahahah! Wizard, you look good in green not as good as my (and Glinda's) Elphie, but good. Nia, I've posted two and you were sooooo close but so far! Nine already! Umm... Morrible not turning against you or anything but you would lighting shock someone with magic but not actually hit someone? Have you ever hit someone? Nessa I need some ideas that you would look for in a man for one of my fanfics any ideas? (No hints on what the fanfic is about!) I'm glad the Ozians finally found out about Elphie's life! Yes, Fiyero rainy is a BIG hit! Say, if you were blue what do you think would've happened? Elphaba same Q Glinda! How many times have you broken a record? Or given Elphie a makeover? Dorothy, how funny was it to see Nia chase Elphaba off stage?! This is a dare for everyone! (I don't know if this is very good but I'll give you guys a COUPLE episodes to figure it out not EIGHTEEN a couple) make up your own scene with at least one of these:_

_Glinda gives everyone a makeover (except for Elphie giving her a break)_

_Catfight between all of the girls (they were joking around) then the boys get into a fight as well_

_A VERY touching moment between Elphie, Glinda and everyone _

_NIA! IF ANIMALS EAT HUMAN FOOD THEY GET SICK! ESPECIALLY SUGARY FOODS! *Takes cookies off Chistery and Dillamond* anyway that's all I got now see ya in the next chapter."_

"Uh…well… I…" Morrible stuttered. "What?"

"Shock someone with lightning, but don't actually hit them," Nia explained.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Nia snapped her fingers and Morrible jumped out of her chair, rubbing her sore rear end.

"What was that for?"

"That's how you do it!" Nia smirked.

Morrible huffed and returned to her seat.

"Well, they need to be smart, handsome, kind, loyal, funny, and we need to be perfect together," Nessa said.

"I think she's just describing Boq," Fiyero whispered to Glinda. Boq turned around and scowled at the Prince.

"Well… maybe Rainy might have been a bluish-greenish," Fiyero said, ignoring the death glare his wife was giving him.

"No! Don't you dare! We already have enough color in this family. We don't need a blue or another green or a bluish-green!" Elphaba snapped.

"I think that answers Elphaba's question," Melena smiled.

"Well, I once broke the record in my first grade class for eating the most pixie sticks. The record was 500 in 5 minutes."

"How many did you eat?" Elphaba asked, suddenly wondering if she even wanted to know the answer.

Glinda looked down. "Well, it was more than 500… or 600… or 1,000…"

"I get it!" Elphaba interrupted her.

"And the only time I gave Elphie a makeover was the night of the Ozdust. After that, she refused to let me give her another makeover."

"I was hilarious!" Dorothy laughed. "Especially the look on Nia's face when Elphaba –"

"Okay! That's good enough," Nia blushed. "And remind me in the review to do the scene."

Chistery and Dr. Dillamond looked very upset when their treats were taken away from them.

"Don't worry," Nia reassured her favorite Animals. "We'll find something for the two of you."

They looked up and gave Nia a grateful smile.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Please keep reading a reviewing. Oh, and one more thing! Please, please, PLEASE don't send Elphaba any more technology. She has more technology than I do. And I'm a teenage girl! That's saying something! Thank you and see you at the next one!" Nia smiled, waving goodbye to her audience.

* * *

**Special thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, woodland59 (Guest), WickedBrony, hopeforthefandoms, and TheWickedrae**

**Song Used:**

**Fireflies by Owl City**


	21. Episode 19

"Horrors!"

Everyone's heads snapped up and looked around, wondering who spoke.

"Horrors!"

"Who said that?" Glinda asked.

"I… don't… wait, Elphie?" Nia said, glaring at the green witch.

"I didn't say anything!" Elphaba argued.

"Horrors!"

"Rainy!" Fiyero said, picking up his daughter.

"Horrors!" Rainy smiled.

"Horrors?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Never mind," Nia said, moving on with the interview.

"Can we please switch back now?" Galinda asked, looking down at her dress.

"Not yet," Nia said, starting the interview. "First, we have **TheWickedrae**, who says _LOL she has more tech than you?! Wow I really didn't expect that! Glinda what would you have done if you knew the wizard was Elphie's father? Nia I think they've been wearing those dresses long enough *Gets on stage switches dresses back* I'm blank wait... oh! Elphaba if you were doing a role-play with Glinda what character would you be?! Fiyero, same question! Nia *cough cough* scene * cough cough* I think the sorting of the hat was very interesting not that I'm a big harry potter fan but I think Elphaba should be in Slytherin (for her characteristics I'm not calling her evil); Glinda, Hufflepuff I don't think Frex deserves to be sorted *ignores him for now*. Elphaba, go on Fanfiction and look at Nia's reviews on New World New York, they're hil-ari-ous! Wizard, mmm, have you Elphaba made up yet? Boq, have you gone on a date with Nessa yet? Dr. Dillamond, Chistery, I'm sorry about taking your cookies away but I really don't want you to get sick. My friend's dog ate a brownie and got REALLY REALLY sick. I just don't want that to happen to you but I brought you these * Hands Dillamond a bundle hay and Chistery a bunch of bananas* Nia, STOP HURTING MORRIBLE FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME! Nia, remember scene is either about Glinda gives everyone but Elphaba a make over, cat fight between all the girls (the girls were joking no magic just saying that now) then the boys end up fighting as well. Frex, I'm really upset about something and I'm bored as well mind if I take it out on you? *Does black belt karate* if the broom fits, ride it dude! *Kicks across stage* I feel much better now... Nessa! I can't help but say this but... you're so cute! The way you described your dream man awww I'm looking for a guy like that too! Boq, you can be such an idiot sometimes! Now I was going to say something... oh yeah FREX, I KNOW I'M PICKING ON YOU A LOT BUT YOU'RE AN OZ FOR SACKEN IDIOT! NIA PLEASE MAKE HIM FALL INTO A PIT OF SLIME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Dorothy, can I hold Toto? Gosh, I think I'm the only one who actually remembered his name? And when is your birthday? What were you going to say before you were so rudely interrupted by Nia? *Looks at Nia* That's a lot of typing... that's all for now. Bye!"_

"Yes. Yes she does," Nia said, looking down. "And it's very embarrassing."

"YES!" Glinda exclaimed as she got her bubble dress back. Elphaba also smiled as her elegant black dress was returned to her.

"Oh… um… I don't know. We don't really role-play a lot," Elphaba answered, looking from Glinda to Fiyero.

"We will do the scene at the end of the episode," Nia announced.

"The sorting was random," Fiyero answered, glaring at Nia.

"Yeah, Nia didn't put a lot of effort into it," Frex said.

"SHUT UP!" Nia shouted.

Elphaba pulled out her new iPhone and went on Fanfiction. She read Nia's reviews and laughed. "Nia, this is so funny!"

"Thanks!" Nia smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"We made up," Oscar said, looking at his daughter.

"We went on our date," Nessa said, looking at her hands.

"And?" Nia said, sensing more.

"It was okay, I guess."

"Boq didn't do anything… romantic?"

"No."

"BOQ!" Nia shouted at the Munchkin.

"What? I'm not the romantic type!"

"Yes, you are! I've seen you make those googlely eyes at Glinda. Don't you give me that look, mister!"

"What?"

"ARG!" Nia exclaimed, face palming.

Dr. Dillamond scrunched up his nose as the hay landed in his lap. Chistery scowled.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"I liked the cookies better," Chistery said, tossing a banana over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I can't have you two getting sick. I'll think of something," Nia promised. "And we won't hurt Morrible anymore."

"Thank you," Morrible said gratefully.

"Pit of slime!" Nia shouted offstage. A pit of green slime appeared in front of Nia's desk.

"I'm not jumping in that!" Frex said.

"No problem," Nia smiled, walking over to Frex and pulling him out of his chair by the collar.

"NOOOO!" Frex exclaimed as Nia threw him into the green slime. The audience laughed as Frex emerged a few minutes later, covered from head to toe in green slime.

"Thank you for getting my dog's name right!" Dorothy said, holding out her dog. TheWickedrae ran out onstage and grabbed the small dog from Dorothy. "And my birthday is March 1."

"Nia…" Elphaba said slowly.

"What?" Nia asked.

"Whose birthday is that?"

"Dorothy's!"

"And?"

"Lindsay Mendez's," Nia whispered after a long pause.

"And I was going to say that the look on Nia's face when she saw what was happening. Someone was outside the stage door giving Elphaba a box of electronics. Nia looked like she was going to explode or something."

Nia glared at the young farm girl before continuing with the interview. "Next we have **FiyerabaRules**, who says _AMAZIFYING! DONT FORGET TO DO THE SCENE! (If u already did it because another reviewer told u to do it, sorry!) Now, Frex, you must act like Fiyero for a whole episode! I wish it would be two, but that would be up to Nia to decide. And you must wear the Tight Fiyero pants (Not the ones Fiyero has worn, but we will I will make you some)! How is Rainy doing? If you want, I can get some supplies, just tell me what u need and I'll get it. K, that's it, ttfn!"_

Nia laughed as she pulled out a pair of tight white pants for Frex.

"Oh, heck no!" Frex exclaimed.

"Put these on!" Nia commanded, handing Frex the pants.

Frex grumbled as he walked off the stage to put on the pants. He came out a few minutes later, walking very slowly.

"Fiyero, how do you wear these tight pants?" Frex complained.

Fiyero was too busy laughing to answer.

"I think we're good for now," Elphaba said, looking down at her daughter, who was on a mission to put her foot in her mouth.

"Great! Now we welcome **Elphaba'sGirl**. Welcome back to the show! She says _Okay; first in another musical Frex would be the Grinch. Not that that really qualifies as a musical... Does it? Idk. Dorothy, what is your weapon of choice? (If you say water it won't be pretty...). Morrible: how many times have you died in a fanfic? What does it take to kill you so that you cannot EVER come back to life? Elphaba? Do you have your broom with you? Can I touch it...? Glinda; in a letter (as in a letter that you are writing to someone) how would you address each person? Rainy, why are you so cute? Wait, I know that answer. Because she has a beautiful mommy and a handsome daddy. Yes she does. Nia; what is your favorite episode of this so far? Also, why will you not update again right to he second? :-) Tadiós!"_

"Weapon of choice?" Dorothy asked. Nia nodded. "Well, probably… a sword."

"Very effective. I prefer the ax," Boq said.

"I have magic," Elphaba smiled.

"I had a gun, but Nia made me give it up when I came here," Fiyero said glumly.

"Fiyero, I couldn't let you have a gun. Do you know how dangerous those are?" Nia asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes," Fiyero said.

Nia opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself.

"People kill me all the time," Morrible said, looking down on the floor. "I can never die!"

"Good to know," Nia muttered, wondering how she was going to kill Morrible in her story, _Friends of Oz_.

"I don't have it. Nia hid it," Elphaba answered, glaring at the teenager.

"Because I don't want you flying away. There's a method to my madness!" Nia argued.

"Well, let's see. Elphie is _My _bestest friend in the whole wide world. Fiyero would be _My dearest darlingest Fifi McCuties_. I don't know about everyone else, though."

"Feeling the love," Nessa said sarcastically.

"Mama?" Rainy asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yes, love?" Elphaba smiled.

"Horrors?"

"Where did she learn that word?" Fiyero asked his wife.

"I don't know," Elphaba answered.

"That was Elphaba's first word in the book," Nia pointed out. "And my favorite episode is when we showed the wedding video."

"I liked that one, too!" Melena smiled.

"Me three!" Glinda agreed.

Nia smiled as she pulled out her next review. "Now, we have **woodland59**, who finally decided to log in. Thank you! Woodland59 says, _Hehehe... I logged in. Okay, so, onto the questions: Elphaba: I dare you to sing Popular to Glinda, wearing pink and giving her a makeover and acting really perky. Glinda: You must squeal as loud as you can. Nessa: Did you and Boq enjoy the date? (Boq, you'd better have!) Fiyero: Which nickname do you prefer, Fifi or Yero? Frexina: I dare you and Morrible to sing opera together!"_

"No!" Elphaba said, stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her.

"Please, Elphie?" Nia said, giving Elphaba her best Galinda puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Nia huffed and snapped her fingers. Elphaba looked down and saw that she was wearing Galinda's Popular dress.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sing the song and you can have your Act 2 dress back," Nia said, getting out her video camera.

"Glinda, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Glinda laughed. Elphaba shot her a look and she stopped to say her line. "You really don't have to do that."

"I know," Elphaba muttered.

"Sing!" Nia smiled.

_"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I . And let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know, I know, exactly what they need . And even in your case… though it's the toughest case I've yet to face . Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead . And yes, indeed…you will… be... Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys . Little ways to flirt and flounce . Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear . How to fix your hair . Everything that really counts to be popular . I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts . You'll be good at sports. Know the slang you've got to know . So let's start , 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go. Don't be offended by my frank analysis . Think of it as personality dialysis . Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a sister and adviser . There's nobody wiser Not when it comes to popular - I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll be Instead of dreary who you were… well are. There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu ler… lar. La la la la! We're gonna make you popular! When I see depressing creatures , with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to… think… of … celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators ! Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please! It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude , it's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be, very very popular , like me!"_ Elphaba sang.

"This is never going to work!" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba sighed and flopped on the bed.

"Elphaba you're not done yet! You still have to do the 'Toss, toss' and the 'Ball gown!'" Nia reminded her.

"Toss, toss," Elphaba sighed.

"Like you mean it!"

"Toss, toss!"

"Now do the ball gown!"

Elphaba scowled at Nia. Nia met her with an equally intimidating frown.

"Fine!" Elphaba gave in. She took the wand from under the pillow and waved it. "Ball gown! BALL GOWN! Is this thing on?"

"Do you want me to try?" Glinda asked.

"Just wear the frock, it's pretty," Elphaba said, throwing the wand over her shoulder. "And now for the finishing touch." She felt her hair and found G(a)linda's flower. She took it out and placed it in Glinda's gentle curls. "Why, Miss Glinda, look at you. You're beautiful."

"Yes, I am!" Glinda smiled into the mirror Elphaba gave her. She happily skipped back to her seat, leaving Elphaba to finish the rest of the song.

_"And though you protest, your disinterest. I know clandestinely. You're gonna grin and bear it ! Your new found popularity! La la la la You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

The audience cheered as Elphaba finished the song. She ran back to her seat.

"Alright, Nia. Give me back my dress now, please!"

It took Nia a while to recover from her laughing fit, but she changed Elphaba's dress back.

"Thank you," Elphaba huffed, slumping back into her seat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glinda squealed.

Everyone covered their ears, not expecting the blonde to squeal that loudly.

"The date was okay," Nessa sighed, trying to regain her hearing.

"It was fine," Boq agreed.

"I like both. But Fifi sounds too… perky," Fiyero admitted. "Yero sounds more… romantic."

"Cute!" Nia happily sighed.

"I am not singing Opera!" Frex said, jumping out of his seat.

"Neither am I!" Morrible huffed.

"If I had more energy, I would make you. But it's late and I'm tired, so I'll let it slide. But, just this once!" Nia said, getting out the next review. "Next, we have **artsoccer**, who says, _I dare everyone (Nia included) to participate in a Banana eating contest. Who can eat the most bananas in 10 minutes. Whoever wins will get a free pear :)"_

"A free pear of what?" Fiyero asked.

"No, Fiyero. She means a free pear. As in, the fruit," Elphaba sighed.

"No more bananas!" Chistery shouted.

"This is the last time," Nia said as a large basket of bananas appeared on her desk. "And… GO!"

Nia, Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero began to stuff their faces with bananas. Chistery looked at the basket for a moment before peeling one of the bananas.

"TIME!" one of the audience members called.

Elphaba and Glinda were on the floor, full from all of the bananas. Nia clutched her stomach as she sat back down.

"Who won?" Boq asked.

"Not me," Chistery said, casually throwing the banana peel away.

"I think it was Melena," Dorothy said, looking up at the only person who didn't look stuffed.

"I won?" Melena asked in surprise.

Nia nodded as a blue ribbon appeared in her hands. She gracefully handed it to Melena. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Melena smiled as everyone returned to their seats.

"Next, we have **hopeforthefandoms**, who says, _Hullo everyone! I've got some questions: 1) To everyone: Are you in any fandoms (besides Wicked, though I don't even think that would qualify since you're characters)? 2) To Elphaba and Fiyero: What would Rainy's name be if she were a boy? 3) To everyone except for Dr. Dillamond and Chistery: What is your favorite dessert? *Gives Dr. Dillamond and Chistery organic treats safe for animals (or Animals, whichever you prefer)* That's all for now!"_

"No, not really," Elphaba admitted. "We usually stick to _Wicked_, and sometimes _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Well, I don't know what Rainy's name would be," Fiyero said. "Probably Fiyero Jr. or something."

"You're hilarious," Elphaba smirked.

"Cupcakes!" Glinda smiled.

"Pumpkin cake!" Nessa said.

"Chocolate cake," Elphaba answered.

"Crumb cake," Fiyero said.

"Ice cream!" Melena said.

"I don't have one," Frex answered.

"Neither do I," Morrible said.

"I like anything chocolate," Oscar said.

"Me too!" Boq agreed.

"Fruit cake," Dorothy answered.

"Thank you," Dr. Dillamond said glumly as he and Chistery took the treats.

"Alright, now we have a guest, who is…. Wow!" Nia said, looking at her reviews.

"What?" Dorothy asked.

"It's **WickedBrony**, reviewing as a guest. Well, anyway, WickedBrony says _Hey, WickedBrony here. Sorry, I can't log in because I'm using an app. Anywho, quick question for Chistery, Elphaba, Fiyero, Dr. Dillamond, and Glinda. For reasons that will totally make sense in context, if your descendants from three hundred years in the future suddenly popped into your life for reasons of mixed up spell, what would you do? Also, quick book verse reference. Dr. Dillamond, do you have any siblings and, by extension, nieces or nephews? You imply that you do in the book. Chistery, I have to say I'm a little surprised you ended up in Gryffindor. I thought you a little more of a Hufflepuff. Also, exactly what kind of Monkey are you? Spider? Squirrel? Columbus? And to the both of you, TheWickedRae does have a point. For Dr. Dillamond at least, those foods contain animal products like eggs and for a creature that's technically an herbivore, I don't think that would set in your stomach very well. Even my cookies had eggs and milk in them! And I got them from a questionable farmer in Munchkinland! Wait, did I say too much? Well, I gotta go before any implications set in. Here's some Animal friendly vegan treats!"_

"I would ask them about the future," Glinda smiled.

"We already know what happens about 100 years into the future. It would be nice to know what happens 200 years later," Elphaba answered. Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what I would do," Chistery answered.

"Me neither. I guess I would do the same as Miss Glinda," Dr. Dillamond said.

"Well, I don't think so. I don't think so in the musical, but the book is different. I probably do," Dr. Dillamond, wondering if he had family members that he doesn't know about.

"Spider," Chistery answered. "And the sorting was random."

"Nia, you really couldn't have thought harder?" Glinda asked.

Nia sent the blonde a death glare as the interview continued.

"I feel fine!" Dr. Dillamond shouted.

"Me too!" Chistery added.

"I'm sorry. There have to be some tasty treats out there for you two somewhere," Nia said. "Lastly, we have **Nat**, a guest reviewer. Welcome to the show! Nat says, _Hey Nia, this is an awesome story! Can I come up and say hi to Elphaba and Nessa? (I'm a very big Nessa supporter) Also, can I poke Morrible? I find it hard to believe that someone as evil as her could actually be real. Please have some hand sanitizer ready for before I go and sit down. Questions: For everybody- What is your favorite kind of smoothie? Nessa- As I said before I support you and you are amazing! Fiyero- Why on earth were you put in Ravenclaw? Elphaba- You are awesome too! :) Nia- Why are there two Melenas on the house listing, with different houses for each one? Which one is the right house? Update this story and your other stories soon please! They are all awesome!"_

"Thanks! And I fixed that mistake," Nia said.

"YEAH!" Nat said as she jumped on the stage. After giving hugs to Elphaba and Nessa, she walked over to Morrible and poked her in the ribs.

"Yup, defiantly real!" she concluded as Nia handed her the hand sanitizer.

"I like the energy smoothies. They keep me awake with Rainy," Elphaba said, looking at her daughter.

"Horrors," Rainy whispered.

"Shh!" Elphaba cooed, giving Rainy her stuffed dog.

"Anything with fruit," Nessa said.

"I'm guessing that goes for everyone?" Nia guessed.

Everyone nodded.

"Good!" Nia smiled.

"Thank you!" Nessa smiled, glad to have another supporter.

"It was random!" Fiyero said.

"Sorry," Nia muttered.

"Thanks!" Elphaba smiled.

"Horrors!" Rainy shouted.

"Why does she keep saying 'horrors'?" Fiyero asked.

"She's just like her mother," Melena smiled.

"In more ways than one," Nia muttered.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked, staring at Nia.

"Nothing," Nia said quickly.

"Wait!" Boq remembered. "We still have to do the scene!"

Everyone groaned, thinking that they were done for the night.

"Boq's right. I promised that we would do the scene at the end of the episode," Nia said, looking for her paper with the scenes on them. "Which one should we do?"

"Let's do the catfight!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Okay. What should we fight over?" Elphaba asked.

"Fiyero!" Nia chirped.

That comment earned her weird, twisted looks from everyone.

"Who?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" Fiyero said, pointing to himself.

"You," Nia clarified.

"He's mine!" Elphaba hissed.

"I never said that he wasn't," Nia defended herself.

Elphaba growled as she took a step closer to Nia. Nia gulped, wondering what the emerald witch was going to do to her.

"Now wait just a clock-tick," Elphaba said.

"Déjà vu!" Glinda muttered.

"I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What? I'm not blonde! Glinda's the blonde!" Nia shouted, pointing at Glinda.

"To comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me!"

"WHAT?" Glinda interrupted.

"He doesn't love you!"

"I'm a teenage girl!" Nia argued.

"Let's not get testy here girls!" Boq interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba hissed.

"I'm trying to help."

"Well, if Nia can't have Fiyero, she can have… Bick!" Glinda smiled.

Nia, Elphaba, Boq, Fiyero, and Nessa all stared at her. "WHAT?" they all asked at the same time.

"Nia can be Bick's girlfriend!" Glinda reiterated.

"That's so creepy on so many different levels, Glinda," Nia said, shaking her head.

"Boq's mine!" Nessa shouted at Nia.

"Why is everyone yelling at me? I didn't even say anything!" Nia huffed.

"I don't love you!" Boq yelled at Nessa.

Nessa didn't hesitate in slapping Boq across the face. Melena quickly jumped out of her seat and ran to her daughter.

"Nessa," Melena said sternly, but calmly. "It is not nice to hit people."

Boq was crying is eyes out on the ground.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but can I please take off these tight, white pants now?" Frex asked.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at him. Frex slowly slid out of his chair, cowering in fear under the gazes of everyone else.

"Fine!" Nia said, snapping her fingers. Frex's pants were replaced with more comfortable brown pants.

"Thanks," Frex whispered, signaling for everyone to continue with their cat fight.

"I'm tired!" Glinda complained, walking back to her seat.

"Me too!" Elphaba agreed.

"Me three!" Nia said.

Boq was still crying on the floor.

"Boq, get up!" Nessa sighed. "I didn't even hit you! It was a stage slap!"

"Oh," Boq said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I knew that. I was just playing along."

"Sure you were," Dorothy giggled.

"Wait! You need to do that cat fight!" Chistery pointed out.

"Chistery," Elphaba said. "That was the cat fight."

"It was?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Oh... well then... never mind!"

"Well, that's all the time we have for today, everyone! Keep reading and reviewing! See you at the next one!" Nia smiled, ending the episode.

"Horrors," Rainy whispered.

* * *

**Special thanks to TheWickedrae, FiyerabaRules, Elphaba'sGirl, woodland59, artsoccer, hopeforthefandoms, WickedBrony, **and** Nat (Guest)**

**Songs used:**

**Popular from Wicked**


End file.
